The Opera Ghost
by Mustbethelabcoat
Summary: A rising star and an opera ghost cross paths. An Phantom of the Opera story with a twist with our lovely Lost girl characters! Doccubus.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A PHANTOM OF THE OPERA/ LOST GIRL FANFICTION. IT IS DIFFERENT FROM THE ORIGINAL STORYLINE BUT I AM STILL GIVING CREDIT. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS I JUST BORROW THEM.**

 **THAT BEING SAID, I AM STILL ON THE FENCE ABOUT POSTING THIS BUT I LIKE FEEDBACK. SO HAVE A READ OF THE FIRST CHAPTER. THIS IS A DOCCUBUS STORY SO DON'T BE DISCOURAGED BY THIS FIRST CHAPTER.**

 **THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND ENJOY!**

 _ **From her hideout from beneath the Opera house, the brooding phantom listens to the bickering between the new owners of the establishment and the star of the show. The phantom tries not to grin at the dramatic meltdown the star has over the 'mishaps' that continue to happen throughout the rehearsal, but then again that's exactly what she's been wanting to happen. That's what the phantom does. Sabotage the Opera house. Her Opera house.**_

 _ **That is what happens when you do not agree to her terms. Bad things happen if and if you are lucky enough, you will live to see them. If not…**_

 _ **But just when the phantom thinks the show will not go on, she hears a voice that seems to change everything.**_

 **XXX  
**

"Is that them?" The blonde mutters as she continues to dance to the constant drumming. The brunette shrugs her shoulders and continues with the routine as well, but keeps an eye discreetly on the two figures eying everyone through the opera house.

Both have dark brown hair, the woman's is long and put it a bun that is done perfectly. Not a single hair out of place. The man is taller than most and looks to have a build of some of the stars on the stage. She briefly wonders if he has done any shows himself. Both seem to have an heir to the throne persona and the way they keep their held head high confirms it.

"Such beauty. Especially for just a dancer." Madam Evony Marquise clicks her tongue watching the young women dance so seductively. This is the first time that she and her business partner, Monsieur Lachlan Lifytt, have taken on a project so demanding. Neither one of them know much about running an opera house, but definitely enjoy the social status it will bring them. And nothing makes more money that the entertainment industry.

"Ah, yes. Most of the ladies here thrive to be a part of such a notorious show. Each one very dedicated and very eager." Monsieur Vex Giry states following the Evony's eyes. "My girls do not disappoint and work hard every day to keep it that way."

Monsieur Lachlan hums watching them carefully. But footsteps in the main aisle captures his, along with everyone else's, attention. "Monsieur Thornwood! So glad to see that you have made it!"

The four big wigs seem to get caught up in conversation, too busy to notice the stunned brunette who completely stopped dancing. Her blonde friend appears at her side with a small nudge. "What is the matter, Bo?"

"It's him, Tamsin. Dyson, my childhood friend. I haven't seen him since my father's funeral." Bo smiles when Dyson walks past her, but he doesn't even acknowledge her. She gives a sad smile, "I was a fool to think he would recognize me." 

Tamsin rubs her back to comfort her, "He just didn't see you." But the conversation was interrupted when the ropes from the raptors are tampered with, dropping many of the heavy props, inches away from the star's head. The act causes the star to fall face down onto the wooden stage unceremoniously. No one but Monsieur Vex noticing the envelope falling to the floor, with the maroon waxed stamp.

Kenzington Demontes gets to her feet and stomps straight for Evony and Lachlan and bellows, "I QUIT!"

Both Evony and Lachlan listen to the rant from the star as she complains about the Opera Ghost, and how she is tired of it. The two newbies turn to Vex who just says, "Gravel…Gravel gravel!" of course nothing the two owners managed to offer her, Kenzington refused and left, shouting with each step she took.

Watching the horror on the two faces that owned the opera house, Vex decides that there is no time like the present. "It seems the Opera Ghost has welcomed you. This is what is expected from you guys."

"Enough with the damn ghost stories! I am not giving a 'ghost' a cent of my hard earned money!" Evony growls out and rips the letter into pieces, letting them all fall to the floor.

"A full house, Evony! We are going to have to refund a full house!" Lachlan begins to pace back and forth, holding his face in both hands. But Vex not being the amateur many were in this profession, had a plan. "Miss MCorgin can sing it, Monsieur.'

Evony laughs and looks at the young woman incredulously. "A chorus girl? Oh don't be silly, she is just a dancer." Vex runs his mustache a few times and gives the two a charming look. "Isabeau has been taught well. I assure you, she is very talented and more importantly, she knows the part." He motions for Bo to stand forth for Monsieur Lachlan and Madam Evony to get a better look.

"Well she is very pretty." Lachlan says and waves his hand to give it a go. "This is useless." Is muttered, but that is all Evony gets out as Isabeau opens her mouth to sing.

 _Think of me, think of me fondly_

 _When we've said goodbye._

 _Remember me, once in a while_

 _Please, promise me you'll try._

 _When you find that once again you long_

 _To take your heart back and be free_

 _If you ever find a moment_

 _Spare a thought for me._

The sound of Isabeau's voice traveled throughout the entire house, stopping everyone in their tracks. The sound was so peaceful and intriguing that no one dared to do anything other than watch how beautiful this shy woman sing.

But unbeknownst to them, the sweet voice traveled into the deepest and darkest parts of the large opera house. A place where the dark soul that has called home for many years now.

She couldn't believe hearing the echoing voice as it reaches her ears, that she felt something that she didn't know still existed with in her. Something, a monster like herself, shouldn't feel.

Far too soon the enticing melody stopped and had the Phantom craving for more. Knowing that this unknown woman will perform tonight, she took a breath and tried to relax. As much as she wants to find the beauty that penetrated her lair, the phantom knows that she will have an excellent balcony view, reserved just for her.

XXX

Switching Bo to the lead had the staff hustling to make certain adjustments to the wardrobe. The woman has a completely different body type to the stick figure that was Kenzington. But Bo was curvy and a little taller, not to mention a little busty in her top half. So as Vex coached the staff, he noticed Monsieur Thornwood up at the balcony closest to the stage.

From what he understood at the introduction between them, was Dyson Thornwood is Monsieur Lachlan's close friend. They both attended college together and have been supporting one another for years. But as you can tell just by looking at them, Dyson is much better off in his success.

"Just make sure this show stays clean, Isabeau. I don't want to see the girls completely on display." Vex says sternly pointing at the impressive cleavage. Bo bites her lip to keep from laughing and nods instead. Happy with her answer, Vex makes his way up the stairs and to the reserved balcony in search of Dyson.

Dyson senses a presence behind him and opens his arms facing the stage. "Such a wonderful view, isn't it? I'm surprised you don't sell these seats." He turns and notices Vex's unreadable expression. "No worries though, I've already set claim to it.'

Confident in his words, Vex objects. "My apologies, Monsieur Thornwood, but this booth is already spoken for. But I can find you a more suitable one- "

"No, that won't do. I'll be taking this one.' Dyson cuts him off, defiantly and sits down with his legs resting off the edge.

Vex sighs, all too familiar with the stuck up type of people. But none of that should matter, especially if it is something that could potentially be a life of death situation. "The Phantom of the Opera is real. This is her place and we just rent it out, no matter what a piece of paper says. We follow her demands and no one gets hurt. That's how it's always been.'

Dyson laughs and stand up to smack Vex friendly on his shoulder. "You don't honestly believe in ghosts, do you?"

Vex stays calm even know the phantom has eyes and ears everywhere, probably angry with being dismissed so easily. And it's not wise to insult such a dark soul. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Monsieur."

Dyson watches Vex walk away looking upset, but can't find a reason to care. Ghosts don't exist. And he definitely won't give up the best seat in the house for a childhood story. He takes the reserved sign and tosses it over the edge without a second thought.

 _Later that night as the curtain opens, the phantom keeps hidden as she wanders around the raptors and makes her way to her balcony. But she pauses as she notices several guards and a man with a scruffy beard in her spot. She seethes and turns back to hide in a dark spot from above. "Looks like they could use a friendly reminder of whose house this is." She gives a final glare to the bearded man, "It is not your time, yet."_

 _Before she acts on her prey, a drunken backstage predator, the phantom hears her. She is mesmerized by, not only her voice, but how truly beautiful this woman is. "What a natural…" she breathes out as she begins to finish her set. The unknown brunette is born to be a star and the phantom will play first hand on getting her there._

 _Flowers fade, the fruit of summer fade_

 _They have their seasons, so do we_

 _But please promise me that_

 _Sometimes_

 _You will think_

 _Ah Ah Ah Ah_

 _Ah Ah Ah Ah_

 _Of me!_

The crowd stands with a roar of applauses, throwing flowers at the feet of the rising star. Bo stares shocked at the crowd, unable to believe that they are cheering for her. Hearing a loud 'Bravo!' from the balcony next to her, she makes direct eye contact to her childhood friend. He gives her that same smile that she would fantasized about as a young girl and the rest of the crowd seems to fade into the background.

Soon Bo was escorted to her room, complimented the entire walk there. "Vex! Can you believe it? I feel like this has all been a dream."

Vex walk to her and kisses both of her cheeks. "I can, love. I knew you had it in you." He gives her an amused look and hands her a single red rose with a black satin bow wrapped around the stem. "She left this for you."

Bo tentatively takes the blooming flower with wide eyes, "You mean… The Phantom?" Vex nods and hands her a note as well. "You must have left one Hell of an impression. I've never hand delivered anything like this before." With that Vex takes his leave, but is bumped on the way out by someone.

Dyson pats Vex on the shoulder, and apologizes as he slips in the room. He sees Bo smelling a red rose and smiles at her innocence. "Little Lottie let her mind wander." Bo puts the rose down and watches Dyson make his way to her. "You remember that?" She asks with a crinkle in her eyebrow.

Dyson puts his bouquet for her down with the others and continues. "I remember a lot of things."

The two childhood friends chatted animatedly, reminiscing about the times before they were ripped apart. None wanted to talk about that, only what they were doing now. Bo embarrassed at her earlier years, only vague mentioned her friends from the opera house. Nothing else was important. "I still can't believe you are here." She tells him, but his eyes are focused on a maroon waxed stamp on the white envelope.

Dyson laugh and takes the letter. "And I can't believe you believe is this absurd ghost story." His laughter echoes in the room, but Bo just takes the unread letter back from him. "Trust me Dyson, the Phantom is not tall tale. It is best not to upset her."

"You are all obsessed. Trust me, the Phantom is a myth." There is no anger in his voice, he is just exhausted hearing about it.

Bo rather not pick a fight so just lets it go. "Will you be staying in town for a while?" Dyson smiles and stands up to kiss Bo on her forehead. "Absolutely. I'm not going anywhere again." He promises and walks out of the room.

Dyson and his guards make their way to their carriage to get to the hotel. He didn't realize how late it actually was, buy was obvious by the few cleaning staff that were still lingering in the hallways. Suddenly a scream filled the halls and Dyson is stopped by a frightening sight.

Just outside of the lobby door, is a man with a noose around his neck, hanging from the chandelier. The thing that puts a chill down his spine though, is the crumpled reserve sign attached to the man's chest with an additional message.

Still don't believe in ghosts, Monsieur Thornwood?

Meanwhile back in her room, Bo takes a long shower and replays tonight's events. While somethings should we change during the next performance, overall she was happy with how the show went. To think of how the audience cheered for her still made her feel somewhat hyper. But what makes her whole body shiver, is the one fan that would hide in the shadows.

Bo has heard many rumors about this Phantom of the Opera, but has been lucky enough not to cross her path. The dark ghost has killed people for disrespecting her wishes, and has left them out in the open to shame them. The Phantom is feared greatly by all. Although Bo knows all of this, she still feels a slight thrill to being noticed enough by her to receive a gift.

Realizing she never got to read the letter the phantom sent her, Bo rushes out from the steamy shower and throws on changes into a comfortable night gown. brushing her long wet hair, the brunette sits near her vanity and stares at the envelope. "Just do it, Bo" She encourages herself and drops the brush on the table and rips open the letter.

 _ **Dearest Isabeau,**_

 _ **It is a pleasure to finally put a face to the most incredible voice that has graced this opera house. I look forward to many many shows that you will, without a doubt, be the star in.**_

 _ **I am sure my reputation is indeed frightening, and I apologize for that, but as you know I can't turn back time. What I can do, is ask you to share a meal with me. It would be an honor to finally meet you in person.**_

 _ **I will be waiting patiently for your answer. Once again, congratulations on your debut performance.**_

 _ **Sweet dreams my lovely Angel**_

 _ **Xoxo Lauren**_

Bo reads and rereads the letter again, memorizing every word and trying to figure out what this note means. The only thing that Bo does know, is how wonderful that name seems to roll off her tongue.

"…Lauren…"


	2. Chapter 2

Opera Ghost 2

 _It has been a week. Exactly seven days since watching Isabeau perform. Seven days since she sent the letter holding an invitation, and the Phantom is getting anxious. Miles away from the Opera House, Lauren is watching from the secret passage. A tunnel that travels underground until it reaches an opening deep into a forest. She gives the black horse that she shelters an affectionate rub, making him lean into her._

 _Taking off her white mask, Lauren rubs the secret that has banished her from all of society. "I was a fool to think such a beautiful woman would want to share a meal with me. With a monster." The horse nudges its owner and licks the wound on the side of Lauren's face. Crinkling her nose, the Phantom smiles and gives the horse a sugar cube and puts on her white mask. "That's why you are my favorite. Now come on, the show is going to start soon and even if I can't have dinner with her, doesn't mean I can't enjoy the show." With a final look at the setting sun, Lauren hops on her horse and begins to make her way back to her lair._

Bo tucks the letter in her cleavage and sits in front of the backstage mirror, taking one last look before the show starts. Since her first performance as the star, many have traveled to witness her on the stage. Offering her the world and paying whatever Evony and Lachlan seem fit for each show. But for tonight's show, she would have to share the stage with non-other than Kenzi.

The petite woman heard how well Bo did that first night and decided to come back to perform. Bo didn't mind sharing the spotlight, although Kenzi has made it her mission to get her off the stage. Needless to say, kenzi was not happy with being a co-star, but Evony persistent so here they are.

A familiar figure appeared next to her holding a large bouquet of flowers. "Dyson, what are you doing here? I'm about to go on!" Dyson can only smile as her hand her the flowers. "I came to wish you luck, even though I know you won't need it."

Bo smiles to hide her nerves for tonight's show. There seems to be a million things running through her mind tonight though. The most frequent one being the Phantom's, or rather Lauren's letter.

After receiving the invitation to dinner, Bo has been having constant images of her. But the problem is that she has never physically seen Lauren. Only the messages she leaves. Bo doesn't know a damn thing about the woman that invades her thoughts, especially how to contact her.

Bo initially went to Vex, but even someone who is familiar with the ghost, had no idea. So, waiting has been her only option.

Another plaguing thought has been Dyson. After finding one of the stage crew hanging from the ceiling, Dyson has been having more and more guards present. Even when the two of them had lunch earlier in the week, Dyson had brought extra security that would watch them.

Bo knows he is just trying to protect her. He always has, even when they were children. It is one of Bo's favorite things about Dyson. He would always be her knight in shining armor.

But with all of this protection throughout the Opera house, how can Lauren each out to her?

"Thank you Dyson. These really are lovely. Now get out of here so I can go on!" Bo puts her hands on his chest and pushes him backwards playfully. He lets her until he can turn to leave. But before he does he surprises Bo with a quick peck on the lips. "See you out there."

Bo is still stunned from the action and presses her hand to her lips as he walks out of view. But before she can even begin to process it, Vex appears. "It is time to go, love. Show those people what real talent is!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Lauren watches from her usual spot high above the stage. Seeing Isabeau perform again has the blonde's heart doing that thing again in her chest. The woman really has such talent, more so as she performs with that Kenzington woman. Nonetheless the show has been entertaining._

 _The phantom looks over at her booth, seeing that smug Monsieur Thornwood also watching the show. She knew he would stand tall and challenge her. So Lauren to the liberty of handling the situation this time. He can have the booth for right now, but as soon as Isabeau gets her solo…_

 _The booth that Dyson is in, soon fills with an odorless gas, knocking each and every body in there, dropping them one by one. The phantom senses something between Isabeau and Dyson, so she knows this is the best option. As much as she wants to harm that man, Lauren knows it would hurt the brunette. And that she could not do to her. Even if she is the monster everyone claims her to be._

 _The Phantom waits a few more minutes for the gas to clear out, before making her way to her booth. Hiding in the shadows until she is ready to reveal herself._

Once again the crowd cheers loudly for Bo after she finishes the final note. She stares out, still overwhelmed by their enthusiasm. The lights are still blinding in her face to see everyone who is actually cheering, but a somewhat sixth sense has her turning her head towards the balcony booth.

A gasp escapes her lips when she sees _her_. A tall blonde standing proud, dressed in all black and a very noticeable white mask covering half of her face, clapping her hands together. Bo bites her lip and carefully pulls the folded letter from her cleavage. Still undeniably staring at the Phantom, Bo nods at her and whispers, "Lauren."

Lauren nods back and manages to smile back, even though she is having a hard time breathing. They hold each other's eyes, feeling something pass through them, until the large red curtain falls.

Finally, able to catch her breath, Lauren heads to where she has been meaning to take Bo. A secret passageway, hidden in the brunette's new room. Stepping around the unconscious men laying on the carpeted floor, the Phantom hurries back into the darkness.

Lauren retrieves her horse and walks to the double sided mirror. Knowing Isabeau would be held up after the performance, the Phantom changed into her tight black pants and long black sleeve with gold buttons. She sighs knowing she has too many black clothes, but it's just easier since everyone tries to harm her. Checking to make sure her mask is firmly in place, and makes sure her blonde hair is still in a tight bun, the Phantom waits.

She waits for almost an hour until she sees the woman that has her infatuated. Not wanting to watch Isabeau indecent if she decides to change, Lauren begins to sing to her.

"Come to me, Angel of music…"

Bo gets still and turns towards the mirror, still seeing her own reflection. So, the Phantom slowly turns the knob to slowly appear instead.

"Come to me, Angel of music…" She repeats as Isabeau walks towards her.

Bo watches, almost mesmerized by the smooth voice coming from her mirror. Soon she sees the Phantom, no not the Phantom but Lauren, standing in front of her. The glass seems to disappear altogether as a slender black gloved hand reaches for her.

Chocolate brown eyes stare into striking hazel ones and without a second thought, Bo accepts.

" _In sleep she sang to me_

 _In dreams she came_

 _That voice that calls to me and_

 _Speaks my name_

 _And do I dream again for now I find_

 _The Phantom of the Opera is there_

 _Inside my mind"_

Bo sings to Lauren as the blonde leads them down a candle lit stairway. She admires this mysterious woman and how careful she is with her. Helping Bo with each step, until Bo spots a black horse waiting at the bottom of the curvy staircase.

Lauren effortlessly picks Isabeau up and onto her four legged friend, smirking at how the brunette blushes when Lauren fixes her dress to keep her modesty.

" _Sing once again with me_

 _A strange duet_

 _My power over you grows stronger yet_

 _And though you turn from me to glance behind_

 _The Phantom of the Opera is there_

 _Inside your mind"_

Lauren sings even though Isabeau can be distracting. It is like brunette is trying to find every answer about her without wanting to ask a single question. But for the first time, Lauren wants to answer them. Answer them only for Isabeau.

"Thank you for accepting my dinner invitation. I have to admit; I didn't think you would." Lauren offers her horse a sugar cube and pets the animal's dark hair. She then bravely offered one to Isabeau, trying to break the silence.

Bo takes the sugar cube and eats it herself making the blonde smile. "Well, your letter was very flattering, how could I not say yes to dinner?" Bo smirks as Lauren shies away from her words, but it gives her a perfect view of her face. Most of Lauren's face is covered by her mask on her right side, but Bo can see the strong jaw bone. She wonders how soft the delicate skin really is. "Where is dinner, anyway?"

"It's, umm, it is in my lair." Lauren mumbles out but explains quickly. "It is just what I call my living space, I know 'lair' sounds creepy, but I just call it that. I set everything up as soon as the show ended." Lauren mentally face palms at how she explained her home. Surely Isabeau will bolt at any second now. Hopefully, she will see how it is set up before then though.

Seeing the water up ahead, Lauren stops the horse. "Just a bout ride away and dinner will be served."

Bo leans down and bravely places her hand on Lauren's shoulder, "Lead the way." She doesn't know where this bravery is coming from. Bo has always been a bit shy, even being in show business, but there is something so sweet about Lauren. It is hard to believe that this woman is a known murderer. That people call her a monster. Bo believed it too, seeing first hand just how ruthless she can be. But being with her now, actually seeing and talking to the Opera Ghost, she wonders who she really is.

The boat ride is literally only for a hundred yards, both just enjoying the soft music coming from their destination. When they come to a stop at the stone ledge, Lauren jumps out and helps Bo to her feet. Bo, too busy looking at the large room, missteps and trips falling into Lauren's strong arms. "I got you." Lauren smiles reassuringly, even though having this woman in her arms is literally taking her breath away.

Bo takes a minute, enjoying the warmth Lauren brings her. She has never been held in such a way, so intimate and so completely. Her hands grip the slim waist, not ready for their moment to end. Her eyes roaming every inch of the blonde's face, wondering why society has forced her into hiding. But it doesn't take long to distract her before Bo is settling her eyes on the soft pink lips.

When Lauren thinks Bo can't possibly become more beautiful, Bo licks her lips before settling on her own. The combination of Bo's hands gripping her sides and holding her so close has Lauren spinning out of control. She was to be shunned, damned for all eternity of a life of loneliness, but somehow Bo has demolished that thought.

 _If she means anything to you, you will be honest with her._

That thought alone gets a grip of Lauren's hormones. Instead, she slides her own hands from Bo's back and places them on Bo's. taking her hands in her own, Lauren kisses one of them and steps away from their closeness. "I think I promised you dinner. Plus, I would like to get to know you, Isabeau."

The lopsided grin Lauren flashes the brunette causes Bo to flush. "I would like that. But please, call me Bo."

"Bo." Lauren repeats the name and ducks her chin to keep the schoolgirl smile hidden. She guides Bo to the table set for two before pulling out the chair. "I like that."Lauren whispers in Bo's ear from behind, making Bo shiver in delight.

AN: I'm happy to see that people are liking this story! Thank you for taking the time to read it. Thanks for being patient and I'd love to hear what you guys think about this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Twitter: Thelabcoat13


	3. Chapter 3

Opera Ghost 3

You would think being taken down to the deepest depths of the Opera House would frighten the brunette. Noticing the green moss covering the brick walls and the chill in the air would normally give Bo pause, but all she can do is continue to watch Lauren.

After Lauren delicately placed Bo in her seat to await her meal, the Ghost placed a rack of lamb in front of her guest. They were both silent, watching how the blonde meticulously glazed it softly with a cherry sauce. Still jittery from their close encounter by the water, Bo decides to break some of the tension. "The food smells fantastic. Thank you again for inviting me to dinner. I haven't eaten since brunch." Bo admits sheepishly. She was nervous about the performance and couldn't seem to keep anything down.

Happy with her work, Lauren reaches for a bottle of wine and pours them each a glass full. She can feel Bo's nervousness coming off her in waves, but she hopes to cam any worry. "Well, I hope it is to your satisfaction. I hardly have any guests, so you'll how to tell me how my cooking skills are." She jokes as she settles across from Bo. But instead of laughter, the brunette looks a little worried. "I'm joking, Angel. Well about the guest's part. But I assure you I am a decent cook."

Lauren wishes the earth would cave in and suck her in whole at how rusty she is on her conversation kills. _'This was such a terrible idea. Why did I think I could impress such an amazing and talented woman?_ ' Lauren thinks, embarrassed and angry at herself.

Bo immediately notices the woman's change in demeanor. Instead of the shy smile that Lauren has had, it is now replaced with a small pout. One that Bo finds hilarious. Letting out a laugh, she reaches bravely for the blonde's gloved hand and squeezes it. "Don't worry, I don't get many visitors either, but it's not a bad thing. There is nothing wrong with being a lone wolf, Lauren."

Lauren is staring at their joined hands. She hasn't hand many intimate experiences, but Bo and her have shared a few in the last thirty minutes. For something that has never been missed in her life, it is definitely something she could get used to. "Something tells me you are not one without company, dear. Are you trying to tell me there are no suitors trying to knock down your door? Or are you simply stating that you too, are a lone wolf?"

Smirking, Bo takes a sip of her drink and teases the glass with her bottom lip. "Well I am actually feeling more like a sheep."

Lauren licks her lips as Bo takes a sip of wine, wishing to be that wineglass. "Do I make you feel like a sheep?" She adds a wolfish grin to further her question. And hearing the hardy laugh emit from Bo's pouty lips has her laughing too.

They spend a few minutes; the music fills the conversation. Brown and hazel eyes continue to steal glances at each other as they begin to eat. Both constantly coming up with more and more questions that never get asks. But as more and more wine gets consumed, each become a little more confident. So, as their plates are empty, and Lauren takes them to her kitchen, Bo follows her.

Lauren's lair seems to be endless. Stone walls separate some, but others remain open, giving Bo a generous view of where he Phantom lives. "Your home really is something else. The tales I've heard about you don't even come close to what I have seen."

"And what have the trolls of the Opera House been saying about me?" Lauren discards the leftover lamb racks in the trash before settling her places in the sink. She turns with her arms casually crossed and rests against it as she waits for Bo. She felt Bo following her and couldn't seem to care. Maybe if she opened herself up to the brunette, then maybe she would like to return.

Bo walks further into her kitchen, casually touching little objects around the room. She notices a tiny table with one chair pushed into the corner and feels a pang of sadness. _'She is surrounded by loneliness'_. Clearing the haze from her mind, she sees Lauren looking so loosey goosey by the sink. "Lots, I am sure you have heard. And honestly, I have seen a few incidents that prove their tales true." Bo notices Lauren holding her breath, but remains quiet, letting Bo continue. "They fear you mostly. They say you are one that does not feel and has no remorse."

"A monster." Lauren finishes for her. Turning back towards the sink, Lauren begins to rinse off the plates, but wishes she could wash away her vulnerability just as easily as the food. A monster such as herself should not feel this. She should be cold hearted and ruthless. But having just spent an evening with Bo, she is feeling many other things.

She keeps her back to the brown eyes that are staring holes in the back of her head. "They are right, you know. I am all of those things. I have killed and strung up their dead bodies on display for all to witness. I am ruthless and am cursed for as long as I continue to walk this Earth." Lauren cups the masks, hiding why the world has damned her. Anger courses through her veins as she clenches her fists together. "This was a mistake! I should have never brought you here! Come!"

Lauren's booming voice startles Bo for a minute until she rushes out in a hurry. The 'come' is ordered at her, but Bo just keeps her feet firmly planted. There is so much more going on with the blonde that Bo is determined to find out. Instead of following the Phantom, she decides to explore Lauren's home even more.

XXX

Upstairs, Monsieur Thornwood is barking orders at anyone and everyone that is listening. That damn Opera Ghost bested him tonight during the most important part of the show.

Bo's solo.

Humiliated in front of everyone. Dyson has strived hard to get to where he is today. To be humiliated as he did, well, there will be consequences to pay. He knows that Evony and Lachlan will assure him that security will be even tighter from this point on, but to Dyson, it's just words so he will handle this himself.

The worst part about being subjected to the Phantom's antics is that he knows why he is. Dyson challenged the Phantom, from taking her balcony, from not taking her seriously. But what is more important, he knows that damn ghost has a thing for young Isabeau. That monster seriously thinks Bo would ever give her the time of day? Very unlikely. Bo and him had have a history that could compare to no one. Childhood friends brought together by destiny to become lovers after all of these years. _'If that is not fate, then I don't know what is.'_ He thinks with a hum.

Glancing at his pocket watch, he notices it is just after midnight. He is more than upset that he did not get to see and talk to Bo right after the show. His lips can still feel the small spark when he kissed her earlier before the show. Taking the chance, Dyson heads to her room, fixing his disheveled clothes as he does.

The hallways are completely deserted as he heads to Bo's room. A far cry from where the party with the stage crew and chorus girls retire. Not trying to dwell that he went without his security, Dyson knocks on Bo's door and waits.

And waits.

And waits.

He jiggles the handle and notes that it is locked. "Bo? Open u, its Dy! Please." He asks pounding on the door. He does that for a few minutes, but she does not answer.

"It is rather late, Monsieur. I suggest you get some rest, so hopefully Isabeau can do the same."

Dyson glares a Vex, but continues to pound on the door. "She should have answered! I don't care how tired she is. Something is wrong!" he takes a step towards Vex, taking in his appearance. He has a slim cane clutched in his hands and he reeks of rum. His top hat crooked and hiding half of his face. What ticks Dyson off most though, is that Cheshire cat smile that he is sporting. "What do you know, Vex? If you know anything…" Dyson growls out, but Vex just tips his hat with his cane.

"I can assure you, Monsieur Thornwood, Isabeau is safe. Probably the safest one in this whole building. Goodnight." Vex says with a wink and begins to trot off into the darkness, his voice echoing off of the walls and surrounding Dyson.

 _Keep your hand at the level of your eyes…_

 _Of your eyes…_

XXX

Lauren stands next to the long boat in the water and waits for Bo. The evening was going so well, prefect even, but the reality of what Lauren is has come crashing down. Looking at her refection in the teal water, Lauren sighs. Why did she do this? There was no way she wouldn't get hurt. She just hopes that Bo would be considerate enough not to reveal her lair to anyone, once she drops her off. "Where is she? Bo?"

Frustrated with no response, Lauren huffs and goes in search of her guest. Checking the spare rooms as she goes, there is no sign of Bo. A growl escapes her lips when she enters the kitchen, but once again, no Bo. "Bo, look it is late and I am getting tired. Please let me take you back. I promise to leave you alone. All I ask is-" but Lauren's words are cut off by the sound of a music box. Knowing exactly where she is, she continues to walk until she is in the threshold of her room.

Lauren leans against the stone wall, listening to the soft melody that has comforted her over the years. A stuffed monkey, wearing a small red vest and hat, clapping two tambourines together. And none other than Bo sitting on Lauren's round bed, holding it in her lap. "I should have known you are as stubborn as you are beautiful."

Bo ducks her head lower, blush crawling up her neck and cheeks from the blonde's compliment. Many have said called her similar things, but the way Lauren tells her, how she says it like she is looking into her soul, well it makes her heart thump wildly inside of her chest. "I am usually perfect at followings commands."

Lauren smirks as she walks to the brunette and sits on the bed beside her. "So, I'm corrupting your good nature already?" Bo rolls her eyes but refuses to answer, so Lauren bumps her shoulder with her own. "Why are you still here?"

Bo concentrates on the music box and not how warm Lauren is next to her. "Do you want me to leave?"

It is silent between the two women for a few seconds, but it seems like an eternity has flown by. But as the seconds tick on, Lauren doesn't have anything else to lose. Gathering her courage, Lauren reaches for Bo's thigh and gives it a small squeeze. Bo's eyes find hers as she confidently tells her, "No."

"Good." Is all Bo says as she bites her lip to keep from smiling too wide. There is so much she wants to know about the blonde Phantom and Bo wants to learn everything. What is hidden behind that white mask is the least of them, but what surprises Bo most is at the top of the list. 'How soft are those lips really?'

But before Bo can even begin to try and get just a taste, Lauren stands up and walks away. "Where are you going?" Bo all but whines to the retreating blonde. But Lauren's deep chuckle doesn't have her sulking for long. When she returns, she is holding a few white towels.

"I started us a bath. And I brought you some clothes to sleep in, too so you don't have to wear your dress again." Lauren says walking and stops right in front of Bo, who is still seated on the bed. Lauren steps out of her boots and begins to unbutton her shirt, maintaining eye contact as she does. She turns away as Bo gets a glimpse of a bright red bra, happy with the audible gulp that resonates from the brunette. What makes her laugh more though, is Bo's high pitched question.

"Did you say us?!"

AN: Who doesn't like a little tease? Well don't worry, I'll be continuing right where we left off. Thank you for everyone's reviews! They seriously encourage me to write more frequently so thank you. More soon to come! Thanks for reading!

Twitter: Thelabcoat13


	4. Chapter 4

OPERA GHOST 4

The steam is rising as Lauren releases her hair from its band, letting it fall over her shoulders, and slides smoothly into the porcelain tub. The water is the perfect temperature, and she sighs once her entire body, from her toes to over her shoulders, as she sinks into the bath water. The look on Isabeu's face was priceless as she remembers shedding her clothes in front of the conservative brunette.

She can't help but smile at the shocked looked confessing that she started a bath for the two. Well, in all honesty, Lauren did only start one for herself. But she thought it was only fair to offer one to Bo as well. _She is your guest after all._ Lauren thought to herself as she takes off the white mask from her face and places on the table to the side of her.

Dipping her fingers into the water, Lauren lets the droplets cover her scarred face. The hot water tracing the disfigured skin that the Devil himself seemed to have carved on the side of her face. Taking a deep breath to relax herself, she submerges her head under the water for the briefest of moments, enjoying the sting the hot water gives her.

Picking up the washcloth, Lauren halts her movements once she hears the familiar footsteps coming closer to her. Grasping her white mask in a hurry, she places it securely on her face just as she hears the sweet voice that visits her dreams. "You know, when somebody offers another person sleepwear, they usually give them more than just a top."

After the initial shock of the shared bath offer, Bo decided to swallow her pride and embarrassment, and surprise Lauren. So she stripped herself of her clothes and went in search for her host. With the towel secured tightly around her, Bo held up the silk long sleeved black top. "I mean; I don't even think these will button if I try!" Bo laughs and hold up the shirt to Lauren. The Phantom is laying down in a steamy bubble bath. Her head is the only part sticking out of the water and Bo tries her hardest not to imagine what is lying just beneath.

Lauren laughs and admires the soft skin on Bo's beautiful body that is on display. "I do not know, I thought it was a perfect fit. My apologies, dear." Lauren is anything but sorry, but this little game of cat and mouse is very amusing. Bo is definitely revealing more and more about herself.

Bo takes confidents steps until her fingers touch the soapy suds in a fluid motion and hums at Lauren's flimsy excuse. "I am so sure." She gives the Phantom a look and swipes through the water once more.

Lauren sits up just a bit and covers her eyes with her forearm. Bo of course, stand there staring at her, wondering what she is doing, but Lauren answers her before any question is asked. "If you are going to join me, I am willing to keep your modesty, but only for so long." A splash of water hits Lauren full force and when she removes her arm she sees Bo looking at her sheepishly.

"I panicked." Is Bo's only response. Especially since she is sharing a bath with this woman. A woman that she met only met, but saw for the very first time, hours prior. And now she feels like she might faint at any moment. Their legs are rubbing against each other, the silky movement sending shivers across her body, but that doesn't make her stop.

It is funny really. The rumors of the Opera Ghost has never prepared her for the woman laying across from her. Lauren's long blonde hair is almost hypnotic. Having the water weigh it down, it gives a better view of Lauren's face. Or at least half of it. _She truly is beautiful._

Lauren begins to feel uncomfortable as Bo's eyes look over her and turns her face to hide the white mask. No one could love a monster as hideous as you. The words echo in her mind as she shakes the unpleasant memories away. "I apologize if my appearance frightens you, Bo. If you would like, I can leave you to bathe alone. Sometimes I forget what others see when they look at me."

Bo is taken back by her words and more so when Lauren tries to stand up. Bo is quick and before she can think better of it, she grips the blonde's ankle. "Did I say that you scare me? Because I am pretty sure that I didn't, Lauren." Bo tugs Lauren once more until she's back where she began. Her eyes are dark as they stare at Bo, But the brunette is not afraid. "Now, I think that I worked hard tonight during the play, so do you think I can enjoy a nice bubble bath?" Bo asks challenging the blonde. A normal person would be an idiot to speak to someone as dangerous as Lauren. But Bo is not normal, or maybe it is only with the Phantom that she is like this. But looking at those hazel eyes, Isabeau knows the blonde will not harm her.

Impressed with the woman, Lauren nods. "You are definitely not a sheep. And you are right." The surprised look that Bo gives her makes Lauren roll her eyes. "You forget that I am not great with people. I just assumed when you were staring at me that you thought…"

"I was thinking how beautiful you are." Bo admits with all the honesty in the world. She would have felt self- conscious at her admission if it wasn't for the sheepish smile Lauren was trying to hide from her. Before Bo's father passed away, he left her with the best advice. _'Life can be cruel, but if you can bring a smile to at least one person that needs it, then it will all be worth it.'_ Those words never seemed more true than in this moment right now.

Feeling proud of herself, Bo winks at Lauren before dunking her head underwater. Coming up for air, Bo wipes the warm water off of her face and grins at her. "I think we should get to bed before I fall asleep in here. Shall we?"

XXX

Vex is woken up much earlier than he thought was possible. The rising voices seem to bounce off the walls of the Opera House and it is not the majestic voices from the talented artists. Reaching blindly for the rail next to his bed, he hauls himself up before rubbing his eyes ferociously. With a low growl, he puts on his boots and grabs whatever shirt is available before going in search of the beasts who dare wake him from his beauty sleep.

"I don't see why yu guys are not taking this seriously! Your star is missing!" Dyson bellows at Lachlan and Evony who are running up the stairs. "Don't you guys care that there is a murderer living in your house?"

Evony cackles at the obviously smitten man. He reminds her of a puppy, following young Isabeau around. "Monsieur Thornwood, I assure you that she is fine. Now calm down, sir. We al had a late night." She notices a disheveled Vex approaching. "Some more than others. Did you have enjoy your night, Vex?"

"I always do." He glares at Dyson. "But in the mornings, not so much. Can someone please explain why we are awake at such an ungodly hour?"

Lachlan puts a reassuring hand on Dyson's shoulder, hoping to keep him from attacking the sassy gentleman. "Monsuier is just concered for Isabeau. He seems to think she is in danger. Do you happen to know where she is?"

Vex smiles all too sweetly, enjoying how Dyson's nostrils seem to flare more. "Bo is a delightful woman. I am sure many would enjoy her company."

"She wouldn't! Bo isn't like that! That monster took her!" Dyson bellows out, lunging at Vex and gripping him by his shirt. "You know something."

Evony slaps Dyson's hand away until he lets go of Vex. "I do not care who you are, Monsieur. But you will keep things civilized in my Opera House." She turns to Vex and tries to smooth out the endless wrinkles in his shirt, but knows it is useless. There is just something about the man that has sparked her interest in. Not quite in romance, but definitely friendship.

Realizing the scene, he is causing, Dyson takes a step back to compose himself. He couldn't really pinpoint the day that his feelings grew more profoundly toward Bo. His once childhood friend has grown on him until he has fallen completely in love with her. Now more than ever, he is ready to make it official. "I just worry."

"Well there is no need. I'm right here." Bo hollers from the bottom of the steps, looking up at the four of them. She would have liked to sleep more, but the barking voices seem to permeate through the walls. She is only running on a few hours of sleep, but she wouldn't change a thing.

 _Closing her eyes from her place from the tub, Bo allowed Lauren to get out first. Her imagination took over hearing the water drip onto the floor and couldn't stop picturing what all of Lauren looked like. But as much as she wanted to, she respected her privacy._

" _Your turn." Lauren says holding the towel open for Bo as Lauren closed her eyes tight. Accepting the chivalrous gesture, Bo falls into the blonde's arms enjoying how strong her eyes feel wrapped around hers._

 _The walk back to Lauren's bedroom and dress together with backs turned. Once dressed, Bo miraculously fitting into the scandalous shirt and Lauren in a sleek negligee, they fell into bed watching the candles dim by the minute._

 _Their faces inches apart, Lauren is the first to break the comfortable silence. "Tell me something about you." She whispers as she snuggles further into her pillow._

 _Bo traces imaginary patters on the sheet between them, but holds those captivating eyes. "Like what?"_

" _Anything. I want to know things about you."_

" _Hmm… Well when I was a child, I would sneak out of the foster home I was in to visit the cemetery." Lauren reaches for a tendril of brown hair and pushes it behind Bo's ear, encouraging her to continue. "I would visit my father's gravestone and leave little flowers I would pick from other people's planters." Bo smiles at the memory and reaches for the blonde's hand, relishing the warmth it brings her. "What about you?"_

" _What about me?" Lauren asks cheekily. But she turns her hand over to lace her fingers with Bo's. "When I was a child, I got stuck in a world that is meant for no human, good or bad. Just when I thought I couldn't take another day of it, someone saved me." She takes a shaky breath and looks down for a second to control her emotions. But like every time, something pulls her back to stare at those bright brown eyes. "I am not sure of my exact age, but the person that saved me was around my own. Long story short, you could say I made a friend that day."_

" _Is he still around? Your friend, I mean." Bo whispers and traces the edges of the white mask, fighting the urge to see what Lauren is so hell bent on hiding from her._

 _Lauren flinches briefly as Bo's single finger glides across her skin, but is choosing to trust her. The brunette's eyes struggle to keep open, fluttering every other second. "I think we should rest now, Isabeau. We can talk more, if you so desire_ , in _the morning." But she never gets a response. She only smiles as Bo lets out a soft snore and the brunette's hand continues to rest soundly against her cheek._

 _Bo huffs when she woke up, not only alone, but also in her bedroom. Almost ready to burst into tears at the thought of it all being a dream, until she notices her performance dress hanging on her mirror and a silver latter full of food. But the thing that sends her whole body humming with joy, is the envelope with the maroon stamp the Phantom left behind. But hearing the commotion and her name in the midst of it, Bo shoves the letter in her clothes and heads out of her room_.

"Bo? Are you okay? Where were you last night?" Dyson interrupts her thoughts as his hand cup her face.

Taking his hands in her own she tries to manage a smile, although his worries are a bit extreme. "Dy, relax. I am fine. But I would like to know why everyone thought otherwise?" she looks passed her friend to Vex, Lachlan, and Evony hoping for answers.

"I tried to tell him that, love. But this one is persistent…and a bit clingy." Vex says standing in between Dyson and Bo. "If it is all right with you three, I would like to get some rest. And I'm sure our star would too, so ta ta! Shall we, love?" Vex asks and offers his elbow.

She smiles and takes it, but looks to Dyson once more. "You look like you could use the rest, too. I will find you after, though." Dyson nods, not trusting his voice to not come off to controlling. But he will wait forever for Bo. A couple more hours won't kill him.

"You seem to be very popular, Bo." Vex snickers and looks back at the trio still standing by the stairs. "I hope it was worth it."

Bo eyes her mentor for a moment. "You know where I was, don't you?" she asks, but no doubt knows the answer.

Of course, he just shrugs and walks her back to her room. But before she can enter her room, Vex's voice stops her. "I know many things, love. But do know that you are different than the others here. Special. One of a kind. Remember that and don't be afraid to show it." Without another word, Vex continues on to his own room.

 **AN: Stopping there! I hope you guys are still reading. This is turning into much more that I wanted, but it's for the best. And I love a good challenge. Thank you for your responses on Twitter and reviews on here. The feedback encourages me to do better so thank you! Hope you guys enjoy this and hope to hear about it! Till next time…**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Opera Ghost 5**

 **Disclaimers in Chapter 1**

 **Trigger warning: Attempted assault as well as in the sexual variety. Nothing too graphic but still…**

 _My dearest Isabeau,_

 _Words will never be able to describe how much our night together has meant to me. Despite my past,_

 _You accepted me and never once shied away. For that, I am grateful. My only regret is that I had to leave_

 _You. I pray you will not hold it against me and that we can do it again. And soon._

 _I will be dreaming of you tonight, and every night until I get the privilege of seeing you again. I value_

 _you, Angel. More importantly… your friendship._

 _Lauren_

Bo folds the letter in a haste, a crumpling noise filling the air. "Friendship." She spits out and continues to brush her wavy brown hair. This is easily the twentieth time she has read the letter from the mysterious blonde. "Friendship?!"

The backstage crew all turn at the outburst, but leave the star to her own matters. Well, all except Tamsin. "What has gotten in to you? Did somebody lace up you corset too tight again?" Laughing at her own joke, Tamsin nudges her friend, but receives a glare. "Whoa… Seriously, what's up?"

It has been almost two weeks since Bo's night with the Phantom. Almost two weeks without so much as a letter. Sure, Lauren makes an appearance during one of her performances, a practice or not, just long enough for Bo to notice but then gets lost along the shadows.

That night has been her beacon of light through this rainstorm. Bo has been going nonstop with each opera and the newly star wants a break. Performing has been a dream, she is not complaining, but all she wants is a quiet night filled with the best company. And it seems only the Opera Ghost can give it to her.

Bo sets the brush down and turns to her friend with a guilty smile. "I'm sorry Tamsin. I have just been feeling tense lately." She looks around, random faces passing by looking more like blurs as each second passes. "I am so glad that we get a break after the show tonight."

"I think everyone is looking forward to it. These new owners are more like slave drivers." The two women stare at Lachlan and Evony talking Vex's ears off about god only knows. Of course, the Monsieur just smiles and nods even though he isn't really listening to either one of them. "I think Vex is the most excite though." Giggling, both Tamsin and Bo watch Vex tune out couple.

"I am just saying, doing shows five times a week will make up for the fact that we have to pay that silly rent fee. It all comes down to more shows equal more money, Vex. So why not up the ante?" Madame Evony waits for an answer, but none comes. Not from him anyway.

"Because your performers need time to recover." Monsieur Thornwood answers as he claps a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Surely you can understand that." Business has never been better and that has nothing to do with the amateur owners and everything to do with Isabeau. But he not dares reveal that to them. "I for one am delighted that after tonight, we all get a break from this place."

As soon as he heard Dyson, Vex immediately tuned back into the conversation. "Aye, I bet you have some plans, Monsieur? Maybe with your dearest friend, Isabeau?" He really can't stop himself from teasing the ma. It is so blatantly obvious that his feelings have grown beyond friendship, but hasn't the fainted idea of the brunette's denied feelings for a certain Phantom. If only he could take his own blinders off.

Dyson answers him with a huff that causes Vex to smile wide. But before they can go any further, Lachlan speaks up. "Easy you two. Let's just get through tonight's show first. We have a few priority guests that are attending, so we need to put on our best show"

"My people always put on their best." Vex corrects him, but says nothing further. Instead he just goes back to work. Tonight couldn't come soon enough.

XXX

Fifteen minutes before the show, and Bo is back in her room trying to relax. She sent everyone away and asked to not be disturbed. Again, her and Kenzi have been nothing but cold to one another, but it does not stop them from sharing the stage together. "Just two more hours then you can relax. You can do this Bo."

"Should I be worried that you speak to yourself, Bo?" Bo's breath hitches when she hears the voice that plays continuously throughout her day. Turning her back to the vanity, there she sees Lauren standing throughout the tall where they first met. Her hair is pulled back in typical Phantom fashion, but Bo never minds, especially since she is here.

Taking a step forward, Bo admires the way Lauren's clothes cling to her body. Skin tight black pants with a charcoal long sleeve button up. Her white mask that covers her darkest of secrets, in contrast of her dark clothing, but somehow makes her uniquely Lauren. However, what makes her smile most, is the black silk cape that is attached to her shoulders. "You're here."

Close enough to touch, Lauren takes Bo's hand in her own and places her lips to the inside of each of her slim wrists. She then reaches from behind her back and places another simple red rose, wrapped in a black ribbon, in her hand. "I am always here." But the look on her beloved's face makes her smile fade. "What is it, Bo?"

The brunette lets out a deep breath, but takes a step closer to Lauren. She just needs to feel that the Phantom is really here. That she isn't crazy. "You've disappeared on me. It's been two weeks, Lauren." Bo ignores the hurt that flashes across her face and continues. "Two weeks without speaking to you. I've missed you." She confesses just above a whisper. She isn't even sure if the blonde heard her or not.

But of course, Lauren did hear her. "Isabeau," she begins and tilts Bo's chin up using two of her fingers. Those bright chocolate eyes staring at her hazel ones, as is she can see right through her darkness. "I am so sorry. I never meant to disappear on you. I-I just thought… I didn't want you to feel obligated to spend time with me." It hurts her to admit it, but she would rather not lie to this woman. This incredible woman who sees passed the evil crimes that she has committed. One that makes her… feel.

Bo takes the opportunity to place her hand on the warm flesh on the Phantoms uncovered cheek. "You, Lauren, are the one person who never makes me feel obligated to do anything. Please believe me on that."

Lauren gives Bo a lopsided smile, one that makes her think of the Phantom in her younger years. It is so innocent and warmth spreads across her chest. " I do, Bo." They are standing mere inches away, hot breath hits their faces and all else seems to fade away. The only thing that they seem to realize is that their lips are close enough to touch. And with that, Lauren leans in ever so slightly, tilting her head making blonde locks fall to the side.

Just as her lips graze the other woman's, a knock sounds at the door, startling them both. "I must leave you now. But I will be seeing you, Bo. Very soon." Still feeling the electricity from the touch of Bo's lips, Lauren bravely kisses the corner of Bo's mouth and heads back through the secret passageway. Bo is still standing there as the mirror is getting back to normal, but Lauren remembers. "Isabeau… before I forget." Bo, still dazed with the faintest blush covering her cheeks, walk forward. "One of your priority guests, Monsieur Leslie. He is dangerous. Please keep away from him. I-I don't want."

But Bo cuts her off, placing two fingers against those pink lips. "I will be careful." The pounding on the door continues and Bo rolls hers eyes at it. "I will see you later Lauren." With a nod, Lauren winks and the mirror closes off quickly.

With a sigh, she places the gift on her dresser and shakes out her hands, the nerves fluttering throughout her body, and tries to get back to her calm state. "I'm coming!" she grounds out and pills the door open. Standing there, like usual, is Dyson.

"Wow, you look as gorgeous as ever." He roams his eyes all over her body. "These are for star of the show." A fresh bouquet, like the ones filling up the rest of her room, are placed in her hands. They are beautiful, that is a given. But they just seem impersonal at this point. Unfortunately, she doesn't get to think any further, as his lips cover hers. Holding her body tight against his, he lets out a deep moan.

Unbeknownst to them, Lauren stood watching the pair until her fist slammed the concrete beside her. Not being able to witness another second, the Phantom turns down the passageway and lets the shadows consume her.

" _He was bound to love you,_

 _When he heard you sing…"_

Lauren sang, regret, filling the silence throughout the depths of the Opera House.

Before she can push him away, Vex comes through the door, letting it swing harshly behind him. The loud banging causes Dyson to pull away, panting and staring at Bo with lust filling his eyes.

Vex folds his arms across his chest, his cane close enough to wack the man on the back, but somehow resists. "It is time to get the show on the road, Bo."

Bo nods mutely and rips her hands from Dyson's grip. A confused look contorts his face as she wipes her mouth roughly with the back of her hand and marches towards a scowling Vex. Dyson reaches out for her, but she slaps his paws away from her, not once looking back.

XXX

The show went as smooth as it usually does, the cheers making their hard work entirely worth it. The staff and crew partying just like they do after every show. But for Bo her mind was otherwise occupied. Dyson had left a rather degrading impression as Bo looks at the small split lip. The force he used was just out of excited, she was sure, but the blood that filled her mouth angered her anyway.

How she didn't see the way he looked at her made her gut twist. There was a time where she wished this day would come. Unfortunately for him, Bo's feelings had drastically change. What makes her even more distraught is that Lauren's lips are no longer the last thing she has tasted, and that she has no idea when she will again.

"Isabeau!" Madame Evony's smooth voice is surprisingly close. When Bo turns, she is standing there with a gentleman in tow. "See, I told you she was more enticing up close."

The man is large, has height and weight. His hair looks fake, but so does everything about this man. "my my, she is quite magnificent." He takes her hand and leaves a sloppy wet kiss on the top of her making her grimace. The only comfort she finds in this predicament is knowing Lauren's kisses remain untouched on the inside of her wrists. "I am Monsieur Leslie."

 _Unable to stay away, the Phantom is high above them. Her eyes stalking the poor excuse of a man that is talking to Bo. Ignoring the pain in her chest, she watches the glass of warm champagne being offered to the star and stiffens._

 _The thing that makes Monsieur Leslie dangerous, is that fact that he is a predator on both woman and men alike. He like to take advantage of people's drunken state and use it for his own demented pleasures._

 _The rope in Lauren's hands tightens when she sees Bo reach for the drink, but pauses before politely declining. "That's my girl." The disappointment on the horrendous man is evident as he quickly dismisses himself, looking for his next unwilling victim._

 _She watches him, his eyes searching and searching until his smile widens, and Lauren moves just as quickly. Kenzington and a taller blonde stagger into one of the rooms, laughing loudly from the hard liquor being supplied. For the Phantom, she is happy the hallways are dark enough to make her way without anyone noticing. She is just another guest in the drunk's eyes._

 _Seeing Leslie enter the room, she takes her time entering the room and silently closing it. The sight is almost too much to bare, even for a monster such as herself._

 _From the looks of it, He knocked an already drunk Kenzi out with a candle stick, her body thrown hastily on the floor near a bed. On the bed though, He is on top of a struggling tall blonde, fighting to keep her body pinned beneath his. "Don't worry, you're going to enjoy this. Or it that me?" he chuckles trying to pry a hand up the woman's skirt._

 _The blonde is crying and thrashing, but all of a sudden the weight of her is gone. Opening her tearful eyes, she sees the disgusting man clawing at the rope around his neck and the infamous Opera Ghost pulling the noose tighter._

"Tamsin?"

Bo's voice sounds in the room and Tamsin runs to her, sobs wrecking her body.

Back in the gallery, Bo watched the man that the Phantom warned her about. "What is going on?" Vex asks appearing out of nowhere, but her eyes are following the sleaze ball. "He is dangerous. Laur- er the Opera Ghost warned me about him."

That seemed to be enough for Vex as he, without another word, charges towards the man. Bo is hot on his heels as he barrels through the door. Lauren surprises her, being in that room. Her hair is messy, strands pulled from her tie. Beads of sweat falling from her face and neck. Blood pouring from her lips. Her chest heaving with every breath, making her wince.

With a thud, Monsieur Leslie is dropped to the floor, noose tight around his neck, his heartbeat long gone. Lauren doesn't look at her, but she can tell that she knows she is there. Holding her frightened and drunk friend, she tries to reach for Lauren, but Vex stops her.

Instead, Vex goes to the Phantom and wipes the blood pouring from her lip. "You need to get out of here. I will handle this." Vex shakes the dazed woman, "Now, Lo!"

Without another word, Lauren runs passed Bo, eyes down until the door closes behind her. "Sh-she saved me. He was going to, oh god!" Tamsin's shudders and falls to her knees. Vex checks on Kenzington and is happy that she is still breathing. "Stay here, I will need to phone the police." He kneels down to Tamsin and kisses her forehead. "You'll be okay, love. Looks like an angel was watching out for you tonight." His eyes are locked on Bo's and she damn near retches at the thought.

A few hours later, the police have taken Monsieur's body away and have attended to both Kenzi and Tamsin. Vex and Bo both watch from the balcony, the snow covering the floor beneath them. "How long have you known Lauren?" Bo asks quietly, still staring at the mob of people below.

Vex takes off his top hat and rests it on his knee. He not sure where to start, but knows the beginning should be best. "I was seven years old when I went to the circus with my school. A freak show, locals and nothing out of the ordinary. There were bearded ladies, contortionists, sword swallowers, you know freaky people." He smiles and stretchers his arms, his can still in his hands. And Bo quietly listening.

"There was a new act though. Satan's child." He laughs but it is hollow. "You could purchase rocks and fire crackers to throw in her cage. I never saw anything wrong with the little girl until he ripped the bag off of her head." Vex smiles sadly once he feels Bo's hand on his. "Even then, I never did."

He remembers the many people torturing her, her blonde hair burnt and uneven. Small pink scares littering her almost naked body. "She took everything that was thrown at her, the cage too small to run from it. But when the people had their 'fun' the filtered out. I was the last to leave the room." Vex wraps an arm around the crying brunette, hell he wished someone could hold his too. "Something about those eyes… I took one last look back and stopped dead in my tracks."

"what happened to her?"

"She fought back." He answered with another sad smile. He wishes he could have saved her from all of that, the killing, the monster she claims to be. "She found a rope that was left over and strangled the life out of her owner." Vex ignored the gasp from Bo and continued. "A few men saw and tried to get to her… but I was quicker."

Bo wipes her eyes and looks in the snowy sky. "Did you bring her here? To the Opera House?"

Vex chuckles and gets to his feet, bringing the brunette with him. "She brought me here. This place is hers, always has been." He looks to the clock tower and yawn at the time. "I think that is more than I should have shared, love. You will need to ask her for the rest."

And with that, Vex whistles into the night until he is back into the eerily quiet Opera House. Finally, alone, Bo lets out the cries she has been holding in. the confused feelings and the heartbreaking moments of this dreadful night. The one that lets out the deepest cry, though is the way Lauren couldn't look at her in that small room.

Catching her breath, Bo finds the strength to retire for the night, or at this point the early morning. Her heels are covered in snow as she makes her own path along the roof. Before she makes another step, a familiar rose falls into the fresh powder of crisp white snow. Looking up at that same clock tower, there is The Opera Ghost, sitting on the edge with her knees to her chest. Their eyes never leave one another and that gives Bo the slightest hope.

 **AN: This one got away from me. Hope it doesn't disappoint**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**

 **Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

The Opera Ghost CH 6

The crunching of snow seems to be the only thing The Phantom hears as Bo walks across the roof to pick up her fallen red rose. That familiar flutter that always returns when she spots the brunette has warped into a sharp sting in her chest. Those chocolate orbs find her hazel ones, but all Lauren can think of is protecting Bo. That is all, a monster as dark as herself, can offer the innocent maiden.

Friendship. That is what Bo wants from her. That much is obvious, as Lauren witness the heated kiss between her and Monsieur Thornwood. The memory is still fresh in The Phantom's mind. She can still hear the sounds of pleasure between the two. It is enough to make her head spin.

Of course, she knew all of this. There was no missing the connection between Dyson and Bo. How the two of them spent their days together whenever they got a chance. Lauren knew, she did. But it still didn't stop her from being captivated by Isabeau. She didn't want to stop.

"Talk to me. Please Lauren." Bo pleads into the chilled air, trying to figure out how to reach the blonde. It has been a disastrous and emotion night, and all Bo wants to do is fall asleep in Lauren's safe arms. How she just wants to hear this tortured soul's heartbeat in sync with her own.

Getting up from her crouched position, Bo notices how slow Lauren is moving. How she grips the tower for support and leans against it to catch her breath. Confused, Bo tries to find a way closer, but lets out a harsh sob, when The Phantom disappears into the dark night.

"You are not getting away that easy, Lauren!" Bo grounds out under her breath. She hates the fact that Lauren is running from her. That something is not right. But Bo is deeper than either one of them realize, and she is willing to fight for their friendship. To whatever extent that may be.

Picking up the bottom of her dress, Bo makes her way back inside. She is familiar with the Opera House, but not the secret passageways that Lauren uses. Her only option is her rooms mirror, and with that, is her only hope.

XXX

Dyson stands ideally by the police as they question Madame Kenzington. Her head is wrapped thoroughly with white bandages, and a bag of ice is being held where the dried blood was seeping through. He tries to keep his opinions to himself as the police seem satisfied that the two women are safe now and how they are going to let The Phantoms actions slide.

 _She is a murderer!_ He screams in his mind, but keeps his face neutral. Dyson knows how unstable the Opera Ghost is, killing whoever she deems fit. He is happy that that pig Monsieur Leslie has been stopped, but was killing him the only option? Is this Phantom entitled to be Judge, jury and executioner? Why is there a law if anyone can become a vigilante and everyone will turn a blind eye?

All of these questions go unanswered, of course. He knows what that monster is capable of. And that he needs to protect the one he loves at any means necessary.

Deeming Kenzington useless, he goes in search of Tamsin. She was pretty shaken up when he saw her and Bo headed into Vex's room, Tamsin not wanting to sleep alone. Bo was a little distant to him as well, hoping because of the situation at hand. But he can't help but feel a little uncertain about their abrupt kiss before the show. Hopefully, his little surprise vacation that he planned for him and Bo will smooth over any uncertain thoughts, though.

As Dyson approaches Monsieur Vex's door, a blur catches his attention. Craning his head around the corner of the dimly lit hallway, he seems Bo hurrying down to her own room. Didn't she say she was going to bed early? Curiosity getting the best of him, he follows her.

She is quick to open and shut her bedroom door and Dyson jogs the rest of the way to catch up. With a quick knock, Dyson opens the door. But she is nowhere to be found. "Isabeau?"

XXX

Back in her lair, Lauren tears her cape of in a haste and tosses it roughly to the cement floor. Wincing at the action, she tries to calm her temper and assess the damage. Standing in front of her mirror, she takes note of her busted lip, the blood still flowing even after all of this time. Running a finger across her teeth, she is relieved her teeth are still intact. She smiles wide before she realizes her teeth are painted with her own blood.

As contradictory as the stories are, The Phantom has never been a fan of blood. Unfortunately, it always seems to end up on her hands regardless.

Her hands shake as she undoes each button on her shirt. Leaving her only in het black pants and bra, she cries out when her fingers press the dark bruises on her ribs. She knew that swine through his meaty elbows at her, but at what strength, she has only just now found out.

Pulling her blonde hair free from its restraint, Lauren sighs and makes her way to her bedroom, a bottle of rum waiting for her. Tonight wasn't perfect. Actually it was closer to a nightmare, but her objective was to keep B safe. And she did.

She just didn't realize what it has cost her.

She could feel Bo's eyes on her, as she took the life of another. Lauren didn't have to look up to see the horror on her face. The screams and crying was more than enough. At least Vex was there, and quickly. He really is her own savior is this Hell that she lives in. Her one and only friend that will never judge and always protect.

Taking another sip and wincing at the burn from the alcohol, a bitter chuckle escapes her lips, threatening the silence of her home. Vex told her story. About her life as a child from Satan himself. The torture, the humiliation, the darkness growing inside of her. The first of many lives taken and where it all started.

The Phantom was damned from the start. And nothing or nobody can save her.

A vibration distracts Lauren from her self-wallowing and she sneers. Grabbing the sword by her bedside, she gingerly makes her way toward the small boat to get the trespasser before they reach her home. It is harder than she realized to paddle across the water with her injuries, but somehow manages.

The Phantom clicks her tongue to call her trusty steed. The idea of jostling up and down on a horse doesn't sound too pleasing, but knows it is the fastest way to cut off the brave soul her dare try and find her. Hearing the hoofs of her horse, she sheaths her sword and gets ready to ride. But as it gets closer, she notices somebody riding him.

"How in the Hell did you get in here, Bo?!" Lauren yells at the angry looking brunette.

Getting closer, Lauren orders the horse to stop, patting the gentle creatures face, before offering a hand to help Bo off. Even angry at Bo following her down here, Lauren feels a twinge of happiness that Bo cared enough to seek her out, even after everything.

Another unexpected occurrence was the force of Bo's hand slapping away her offered one, and jumping off of the horse by herself. Unfamiliar with Bo's anger Lauren smartly holds her hands up in apology and takes a few steps back.

The fire in Bo's eyes is drawing Lauren in, though. The usually prim and proper woman looks wild and untamed as she closes the gap between the two of them. Jabbing a finger into Lauren's chest Bo finally speaks. "You don't get to run away from me, Lauren! I am not some stranger and I am definitely not somebody who you can pick and choose when to speak to me. You said we were friends and then you disappear."

Bo is shaking with anger, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. Her breathing is harsh, making the blonde wisps of Laurens hair moves back and forth across her pale skin. Not to mention seeing this woman wearing a black bra and jeans is making her mouth go dry. It is then she lets her eyes wander across her face and body.

The blood still covering her lip, but Lauren smells of a woodsy alcohol as their breaths begin to mingle. Her skin looks smoother than the night they shared so many weeks ago, but can faintly see the little scares covering her body. A gasp happens when she finally makes her way across her stomach and ribs. The dark bruises make Bo wince and all of her anger vanishes.

Before Lauren can even comprehend what is happening, Bo's arms have pulled her flush against hers in a hug. "Thank you for saving my friend tonight. And Kenzington, too. But mostly T." Bo laughs, tears filling her eyes as she pulls back to cup Lauren's cheek. Her thumb rubbing just underneath the gash. "You poor thing."

Lauren melts into the touch, Bo's hands are so tender against her skin and wonders where this angel has been all of her life. But her thoughts all fade when she feels that same woman press a kiss to her busted lip. Opening her eyes, Lauren searches Bo's, confused but still humming with electricity. "There, all better." Is all Bo says as she guides a shell shocked Phantom towards the boat.

Bo is tender with Lauren as she helps the bruised and bleeding woman across the water, taking the oars and paddling them both to the well-lit lair. Lauren is still dizzy from the sweet, and no doubt innocent, kiss and doesn't even realize that Bo has led them to her bed.

Bo takes her time, taking the sword from Lauren and setting it down so she can lay comfortably. Noticing the bottle of rum, Bo smirks and hands it to the blonde before going into the kitchen. With a bucket of ice and water and a couple of towels, Bo dips the cloths until it one is completely soaked and bound together with ice in the center. She gentle presses it and encourages Lauren to hold it there. The other is just the cold water and Bo gently dabs at the busted lip.

Lauren hisses and Bo purses her lips from smiling. It's not that it is funny, but seeing the Opera Ghost so open and vulnerable makes Bo her feel special. That Lauren chose her to see this side, this delicate side, that is _'monster'_ in everyone's eyes. "I know it hurts, but I just want to clean it and make sure you don't need stitches." As her eyes look down and the goosebumps littering the toned flesh on Lauren's stomach, Bo breathes on her free hand to warm it up, before rubbing it on her.

Bo tries not to let her feelings distract her from taking care of Lauren, but there is just an unknown pull that keeps dragging her down this path. A path that has Lauren waiting for her at the end of it. And Bo is tired of fighting her feelings.

Ignoring Lauren's inquisitive eyes, Bo leans down and kisses the area around the ice pack on her body. Her lips flutter on her skin, not brave enough to taste the smooth skin with her tongue, but enough to drag her bottom lip around it. She tries not to notice embarrass the blonde further when she locks eyes with the Phantom, but is proud that she can get such a reaction out of her. The bright red blush on her face and neck is all the motivation she needs to keep going. Moving the ice pack from her bruised ribs, Bo continues to kiss her body, shivering when her nose bumps the lining of Lauren's bra and hearing her moan softly.

"Bo?" Lauren's voice is deep and when Bo looks up, her eyes are as dark as night. Before Bo can continue her journey across Lauren's bra covered chest, the blonde sits up with a pained groan. Before she can say anything, Lauren's mouth covers hers completely.

The kiss is mind altering for the Phantom, never been this close to another person in her life. All she can think is Bo. How soft her lips are. The subtle mixture of flowers and champagne. How her hands take purchase on Lauren's bare shoulders. How fast her heart is beating against her own chest.

Everything is clouded by this woman who has her heart.

Lauren pulls back from Bo and opens her eyes only to that Bo still has hers closed and is licking her own lips. When Bo does open her eyes, her smile reaches her eyes and Lauren thanks the high heaven's for it. "I have always wondered what you have tasted like, Bo. I have dreamt of your lips since I first laid eyes on you."

Bo blushes at her admission, but manages to smirk and lean back in for another taste. This time, letting go of any doubt or fears. Taking her time to trace the thin pink lips. Sucking on her bottom one before slipping her tongue inside Lauren's mouth, both women moaning at their first real taste. A taste that will forever be unique.

A first real kiss.

They explore one another's mouth and make their way until Bo is laying nearly on top of Lauren, careful of her broken body. As the kiss comes to and end and both are struggling to catch their breaths, Lauren struggles with her emotions. So many thoughts racing through her mind. But one question she knows she has no right to ask. Dyson and Bo obviously are something, something much more than friends, but what is Lauren to her?

But what is Bo doing with her? Surely friends don't kiss each other like that.

"Hey," Bo asks and she snuggles into Laurens body comfortably. "Where did you go? You seemed lost in though."

"It was more of a dream, Bo. But I am right here. Thank you, though." Lauren tells her and runs her hair through the dark mane.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me." She gestures to her healing body. Then she lets her nose bump Bo's and the both smile at the notion. "And for my first and second kiss." She admits shyly.

Bo finds the admission beautiful and feels completely honored. Shifting at a better angle, Bo leans in. "It was my honor for your first, second," and Bo kisses her again, "and third kiss, Lauren."

Lauren nods and chuckles lightly, "You can have them all, if you want them." Bo just hums and captures her lips and accepts everything that Lauren is willing to give her.

And for now, that is more than enough for Lauren. She knows she is going to have to bring up her past and the whole Monsieur Thornwood situation. But all she cares about right now, is how wonderful Bo feels next to her.

They both need this comfort after a night like tonight. The rest can wait. The Opera House is not going anywhere anytime soon and Bo and Lauren just want to enjoy each other. For however long the can.

 **AN: I am in awe at the responses, follows, and favorites for this story. It is a challenge but thank you guys for sticking with me. I really do appreciate the support. Hope this chapter was worth reading and if you could respond that'd be great. I love feedback lol. Thanks again for taking the time to read it! Till next time!**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	7. Chapter 7

The Opera Ghost CH7

The Opera is finally quiet after the night the performers and owners have had. A murder underneath their roof is not unfamiliar, but is still frightening to everyone. Everyone knows of The Phantom's dark and murderous past, present, and future. But to be there at the point of death…it makes all very wary.

Kenzington tosses and turns into the pillow underneath her. Vex has opened up his room to both her and Tamsin, after their brush with the deceased Monsieur Leslie. Vex has always been a mother of sorts with his dancers, so having him close at night help eases her discomfort.

Huffing into the dimly lit room, Kenzington throws the blanket off of her body and manages to get out of bed. Her head is throbbing, but she refused to take any pain medication, opting to drink away the pain.

Finding the man's fully detailed bar, she grabs a bottle of vodka and pours herself a shot. Feeling that first burn of liquid makes her hum with pleasure. Vodka will always be her first choice of medicine, either it be with a sore throat, bad knee, or in this case, bashed skull.

As Kenzi pours another shot, she hears a silent weeping from the other side of the room. Turning to look at Tamsin, tossing in her sleep, she takes the bottle and goes to her.

The raven haired performer was lucky, in a sense, of tonight's events. She was knocked out before witnessing whatever that pig tried to do to them. But poor Tamsin. She was fully conscious. She had to struggle with that man, as he pawed at her close. She had to deal with his heavy body when her pinned her to the bed. She was forced to endure that swine's hot breath panting against her face and neck.

Yeah, a crushed skull is definitely the better end of the assault.

Not so graciously, Kenzi shuffles of the bed with a pronounced bounce, startling the blonde from her dream…or rather nightmare. "T? Hey Tamsin, you're ok. You're safe." She tries, patting the other woman's sweaty hair.

Tamsin looks around the room, her eyes wild until they settle on the familiar face stroking her hair. "S-Sorry Kenz. I didn't mean to wake you."

Kenzi waves her off, "No worries, I was up." She shakes the bottle in her hand and takes another swing. "Just enjoying the rest of my night." Holding the bottle to her in offering, Tamsin takes a swig.

The let the silence continue, both not wanting to talk about what happened. But both needing to talk about. And Kenzi has more than enough questions. "Did The Phantom really save us?"

"Yes." Tamsin says without hesitation. She will never forget that moment seeing that flash of white mask appearing from nowhere, but will never be ungrateful for it either.

The struggle between The Phantom and Monsieur Leslie was obvious. His meaty arms were nonstop trying to rid The Opera Ghost from her hold. Amazingly, the tall Phantom held that thick rope tight around his neck, until the man collapse. "The Phantom came out of nowhere. And just… killed him."

"Why would that monster, that murderer, do that? It doesn't even know us, or care about us? All it does is take money from the Opera House and kill!" kenzi asks exasperated, but her eyes begin to water. The realization that she is not the nicest person is evident in her actions and words. She doesn't play nice with others and only looks out for herself. So why would anyone save her.

Tamsin holds on to Kenzi's shaking hands and tries to provide any comfort, even though it is rare for her. "Kenzi, come on, you aren't _that_ bad." She says but the crazy look the star gives her makes her rephrase it. "Ok, sometimes you are, but maybe we were just lucky?"

"Maybe it has nothing to do with either of you?" Vex grumbles out, yawning loud and long before sitting up in his bed. After searching the gloomy room, he spots his two kittens sharing a bottle. "Aye, bring that over here and I'll let you guys in on a little secret."

Both Tamsin and Kenzi find their way into Vex's bed and he throws the covers on top of them all. Any other day, he would be thrilled to be sandwiched in bed between two beautiful women, but not his own people unfortunately. They will forever be his children in his eyes. "Listen loves, I am going to tell you some things, because well frankly, this whole Phantom business is getting tiresome." He sighs and rests his eyes before starting.

"This Phantom is not what the stories have been told time after time. You guys need to really think about all of the people the Phantom has targeted and decide if they were all innocent. Especially after she saved both of your guys' ass." He chuckles when they both hit his bare chest, but continues. "I just think you both should try to give _Her_ the benefit of the doubt. Just think about it, loves. And try to get some sleep. You two know better than most… The Phantom is watching over you."

XXX

Down underneath the Opera house, The Phantom lies awake in her bed. Her body is still sore from the beating she took, but there is still a bright side of this disastrous night.

Isabeau is safely in her arms, her body pressed in the most delicious way Lauren ever thought possible. Bo is sleeping soundly half against/half on her half naked body.

They kissed tonight. She can still taste the brunette's lips and tongue. And it is dangerously intoxicating.

It takes every ounce of self-control not to kiss Bo until the end of time. To stay together and grow old, sharing their new lives with each other.

Shuffling to get a better look at the woman in Lauren' arms, she sees the easy smile formed on her lips. Pressing her thumb to that swollen bottom lip, Bo's breath escapes and it manages to make its way to her. This is like a dream.

Because in reality, Bo is not hers completely. She has the honorable Monsieur Thornwood to sweep her off her feet. To be able to take her around the world and by her the desired things in life. He can give Bo everything. Everything that Lauren can't.

"You're thinking to loud, Lauren." Bo says in a gravelly voice. One that makes Lauren smile. When those bright brown eyes flutter open, The Phantom captures her lips with her own.

"Well good morning to you too, Lauren." Bo's giggle is a new sound that Lauren is unfamiliar with, but will make it a life mission to make it happen again and again. Looking at the clock, though, she winces at the time. "Well, technically it is morning, but it is only four am."

Instead of commenting, Bo just snuggles deeper into the blonde, holding her tight until she hears a gasp. "I am so sorry!" her hand covers the forgotten bruised ribs, as if her touch will make it go away. "Sometimes I forget you re just as human as the rest of us."

Lauren laughs and sits up, noticing the ice has melted and wants to ease the pain. "Yeah, sadly, The Opera Ghost is just what people call me. I still need food. I still need to clean my lair. And I still feel pain. Just like a regular living and breathing human."

Bo watches Lauren move gingerly out of the bed, limping slightly as she goes around the corner to the kitchen. She is familiar with the woman's pride issues and lets her take care of her needs. Well, at least for now. Looking at her own uncomfortable state, still in her fluffy dress from the show, she peels off the excessive ruffles until Bo is only left in her slip.

The material is nearly see-through, but Bo is hoping that it will catch Lauren's attention. "I don't know Lauren; you do seem kind of pale to be a _normal_ human."

"Ha Ha. Who knew you were also a court jester, my dearest Isabeau." Lauren soon comes to a halt when she notices Bo's attire. Or lack there of. She swallows a few times until she pries her eyes away. She hats herself for objectifying Bo like the many that watch her shows. Bo means more than that to her. She _feels_ more for her than any of those other men could.

"I was hoping for another bath if you could show me the way again? I can still feel that last performance and I was hoping you could join me?" Bo is trying not to be, but her shyness has returned, even with Lauren looking at her with darkened eyes. The shyness is a humorous thought, since Lauren is standing there unashamed, in her pants and bra. But Bo isn't that secure, she never was.

Lauren nods, looking anywhere but Bo's body. It is flawless and so very womanly. Her curves are probably Lauren's kryptonite, but her soul is what has her falling for her _. 'You have already fell you stupid girl. Why deny it?'_ She thinks but shakes those thoughts and walks to take Bo's hand in her own. "A bath sounds divine. I actually just purchased some therapeutic bubbles, that is supposed to make your skin as smooth as silk."

Bo walks with her, but is determined to uncover this woman's secrets. "How, or actually where do you buy all of your things? Your food or candles? That beautiful vanity?" Bo points at the various items in Lauren's spacious lair.

Lauren bites her lip when she enters the bathroom. Bending down on both knees so she can breath better, Lauren turns the faucets, letting the water flows quickly. Reaching the rickety table, she grabs the glass mason jar fool of silver goop. Spilling the thick texture in the porcelain bathtub, the bubbles begin to form quickly.

Feeling Bo's soft hands on her shoulders, Lauren lets her body relax. "The tunnels passed my lair, there is an opening. It is unguarded and it goes down for miles, but I go there often with my noble steed." She laughs thinking about her sugar cube addicted horse. "anyways, down a ways there is a small farmers market. No one cares if they see a face or not." She answers before Bo can.

Lauren can feel Bo's curiosity, especially during their shared kisses. Bo's soft fingers would trace the white mask frequently. More than once, The Phantom thought she was going to peel it away. That fear forever being burned in her thoughts.

"Hmm, well I must say, the food was quite impressive. Do you get your clothes and furniture there too?"

Another deep breath and Lauren manages to stand up. Bo is trying and Lauren knows it is just a natural thing for her. Curiosity is what continues to make the world go round. This is just hard for Lauren, especially since she never talks about it. "The furniture was here when I came back." She begins and unclasps her bra, letting it fall to the floor before working the button of her pants. "I overheard Vex telling you my story."

Bo tries not to stare at Lauren as she confidently gets undress for their bath. "Yeah…just briefly." She admits. She gasps as Lauren drops her pants leaving her completely bare. "Aren't you joining me?" Lauren asks.

Bo can only nod and begins to undress, blush turning her as red as a tomato. And Lauren continues as she slips into the hot water, the sting is perfect on her sore muscles. "Well, I only had three items to my name for as long as I can remember. That place where they say I was born; it was the only place that I belonged with a face like mine." The memories of each torturous show they made her put on as a child comes forth, along with the underlining anger. "I had the clothes on my back, the music box that is in my room…but the most important thing I have, is a piece of paper."

"A paper?" Bo repeats and climbs into the tub, trying like Hell to act casual even though she is completely naked and Lauren is eyeing her with a small smile. "Sorry, I'm not used to being so vulnerable." Bo admits with a nervous smile of her own

"Don't worry Angel. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." Sitting up further, Lauren pulls Bo until she twists and us laying in between Lauren's legs, her back pressed into her chest. With Lauren's strong arms wrapping around her midsection, she whispers, "And it is ok to be vulnerable, at least around me. I won't ever judge you, or run away from you, Bo. Not really at least."

Bo issues a quiet "Thank you." And holds Lauren's hands against her body. "Can you tell me what is on the paper?"

"It is the deed." Lauren tells her. And with a move that surprises herself, she peels the white mask off of her own face.

 **AN: Sorry this took so long but I hope this chapter makes up for it? Maybe? Anyways, more soon to come. Anyways I am excited for the next chapter. Thank you for those that comment or follow or favorite, it really is amazing! You guys rock, so thank you for indulging in my story(s). Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	8. Chapter 8

Opera Ghost 8

It seemed time has stopped for both The Phantom and Isabeau as they both stare at the porcelain mask next to their tub. With Bo's back pressed firmly against Lauren's chest, she is allowed to feel the rapidly beating heart, and it seems to match her own.

To catch a glimpse of the fearful blonde is a rare occurrence in its own, but has The Phantom's face ever been revealed? Surely there has been a few unlucky ones in Lauren's earlier years that has spent money to curse and humiliate her, but no matter, Bo is curious.

These past few weeks have been nothing short of thrilling. Meeting The Phantom, or rather Lauren, has brought the unfamiliar feelings that Bo never thought was possible. Before she was purely content with being a simple dancer in the productions in the Opera House. But now, those aspirations and simple ways seem to fade to the background.

It all comes down to that first letter that Lauren had written her. The words still cause an unfamiliar flutter in her chest being spoken about so open and honest…especially from a stranger. A stranger who has been named a monster. A stranger that does what has needed to be done for survival. A stranger that is now a friend.

Bo's thoughts end abruptly as she notices the tight fist in the water next to her. _She's afraid I'll reject her._ Bo thinks and decides right then and there what Lauren meant about being vulnerable. And it has nothing to do with nudity.

Instead of doing her knee jerked reaction and turning to look at Lauren's uncovered face, Bo simply sinks further into Lauren's embrace. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" Bo asks not wanting to put Lauren under any more distress. She's sure Lauren has had enough harm upon her, enough for a lifetime.

Lauren saw Bo look at the discarded mask. She knows that my face is uncovered and yet she doesn't care to look? Instead Bo looks to settle into the water completely. "I-I am fine." She stutters and resumes her place holding Bo's bare waist. "I believe the water is helping with the pain, plus it is making our skin very smooth." Lauren becomes brave and runs a few fingers along Bo's abdomen, causing Bo to shiver.

"It seems so." Bo whispers and bites her lip. She has never been in a situation as intimate as this before and her body is responding in kind. It seems all of her senses have been enhanced in the presence of the Phantom. They have since day one from their first locking eyes.

They way Lauren's body is molded to hers. How Bo can feel the blonde's nipples grazing her back with every breath. She can feel Lauren's soft hairs, brushing against her own posterior. It is scary to be so close, so bare to another, but it is also exhilarating. As of right now though, it makes her brave. It makes her want to explore how intense they are.

Lauren's eyes slam shut when Bo's hand grips her bare knee. They also spring open when that same hand begins to massage her thighs and explore the muscle there. "Bo…" The name falls from her lips and Lauren's head finds purchase in Bo's neck. Her grip tightens in the brunette's waist, but enough to allow Bo to turn over in the water. And she does.

"Open your eyes." Bo whispers waiting for Lauren to obey. "Look at me Lauren." She waits and waits until those hazel eyes find her chocolate ones. "There you are."

Bo doesn't flinch seeing the monster hidden with a simple white mask. The scarring is irreversible. It is nothing Bo could have ever imagined. Like a shattered glass, her face is littered with hundreds of white lines from the unknown cause. The uncertainty in Lauren's eyes though, that is far worse than Lauren's damaged skin.

Seeing Bo raise her hand to her face Lauren tries to stop the tremor in her vice. "You don't have to…" But Bo cups the damage that has caused years of heartache for her. With no words spoken between them, Bo presses her lips to Lauren's trembling ones. Bo's mouth takes control and invades the blonde with her touches and comforting words.

With this kiss there is no Opera House. There is no Phantom. There is only Bo and Lauren.

Lauren smiles into the kiss as Bo gets up on her knees to grab Lauren's face, kissing her harder. The dominate behavior is something Bo has only recently discovered, but it is not something she can control. It seems it only intensifies around the blonde.

Lauren being so familiar with the darkness in her life can only assume that being with Bo is the closest thing to Heaven that she can obtain. Chest to chest, tongues battling one another, Lauren's hands struggle not to wonder across the beautiful body on top of her. She wants to, a blind patron could see the desire she has for her. But the only thought holding her back from taking what she and Bo crave is Monsieur Thornwood.

She is not mine, not completely. It isn't right.

"Bo…Bo just wait a second." Lauren breathes out and manages to create space between them. Before either of them can get another word out though, an alarm echoes through the lair.

"What is that?" Bo asks, clutching to Lauren tightly.

Lauren looks around with a furrowed brow. "It is a fire alarm, but I set up my own throughout the building." She moves to stand, finding a couple towels and offering them to Bo. "Looks like we have a prankster this early morning."

XXX

Dyson listens from his spot on Bo's bed as the alarms sound. He knew pulling the fire alarm seemed a bit juvenile, but he was out of options. He has been waiting up all night for Bo to come to bed, but no such luck. He tried to remember if Bo didn't come into her room after her followed her late last night, but he was sure.

Monsieur knows something is happening with Bo. He just prays that is has nothing to do with the infatuated and murderous Phantom. She has been distant and unresponsive to his affections, but he writes it off to her being tired. Luckily, the week break has officially begun and there is nothing stopping him from taking the next step with his beloved Bo.

The murder last night should help keep The Phantom out of sight for a while and with that his party should be uninterrupted. The surprise proposal to Bo should lighten everyone's moods.

Smiling at his own genius plans, Dyson gets comfortable on Bo's bed. He sighs and closes his eyes, ignoring the alarms and focusing on his one and only childhood friend and lover.

XXX

 _ **Say you'll share with me**_

 _ **One love, one lifetime.**_

 _ **Say the word and I will follow you.**_

 _Lauren sings, while guiding Bo to her room. Bo just smiles and is entranced by her soothing voices and beautiful words. But as they get closer and closer the noise drowns them out._

"Damn that noise is annoying. I'm surprised it hasn't been shut off yet. And I wonder what imbecile pulled it so early in the morning!" Bo and Lauren dressed quickly and rode the dark horse to Bo's room. The loud noise seems to only get louder as the last tunnel is reached.

Lauren gives a lopsided smile and squeezes the hand she has been holding since leaving the lair. "Who knew you had such a colorful vocabulary, Miss Mcorgin." The pain from the Phantom's ribs have been excruciating, but she doesn't want to seem weak in front of Bo. But she has already decided that she will most definitely be walk back. Very slowly at that.

The teasing makes Bo huff, but she is jumping for joy on the inside. She is happy that Lauren is showing her this playful side. The sides no one has ever seen or heard of. "Whatever. Like you weren't thinking the same thing."

Lauren hums at Bo's sassy behavior but ultimately agrees. "Yeah, I guess. I actually wanted to spend the day relaxing with you, but you my dear would be missed."

"The Opera House is on vacation for the week before we start rehearsals again. So, nope. No one would be missing me." Bo answers cheekily. Seeing the secret doorway through her mirror up ahead, Bo takes both of Lauren's hands and walk backward, dragging the blonde with her. "How did you see us spending the day together, hmm?"

Pressing her lips together, Lauren traces the gash that is slowly healing on her lip. She is actually surprised it is not still bleeding due to the extent of their activities. "Well, dear Isabeau, I was actually thinking of taking you to a farmer's market to pick up some supplies and then cooking for you. I don't know about you, but I am famished."

Bo tries to suppress the smile that takes over her face, but fails. Before she can answer, Lauren's eyes turn dangerous for just a moment before finding the floor interesting. "Seems you have a visitor." Lauren reply's coldly and uses the lever to raise the glass.

Bo doesn't even get to register her words before Lauren pushes her into her room and closing the door.

"Bo!"

Bo turns quickly and sees Dyson laying comfortably on her bed. "What are you doing Dyson? This is my room!"

No wonder Lauren gets so guarded so quickly. She must assume the worse all the time. Bo frowns and feels herself start to panic. She opened up about her past, shared the most intimate details of her life. Most importantly she took off her mask. She has only asked for complete honesty…and I couldn't even give her that.

Dyson stretches and approaches Bo, seemingly ignoring the bite in her words. "I was worried. You never came back to your room last night and-"

"So you just make yourself at home? In my room?!" She seethes and ignores his hurt look. "Just get out please. I am tired and want to just rest, but that alarm is still going off."

As the fates seem to be on her side, the noise finally stops. "Finally."

Dyson takes a step closer to Bo until he can take ahold of her shoulders. "I am sorry for barging in. last night was…I just needed to see you and hold you." He then smiles smugly and puffs out his chest. "And technically, I sort of own this whole place, along with Evony and Lachlan."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Bo mutters and narrows her eyes at her friend. She could curse herself about not asking about the deed Lauren mentioned, but has an inkling to just what it was referring to.

Dyson doesn't know how to make things better as of right now, and takes a step back. "I will let you rest then. But can I see you later? I just really want to reconnect with you. For old time's sake?"

Bo nods and rosses her arms, "Sure Dy. I will look for you later. Maybe we can meet up at that party on Thursday."

Dyson pouts at her but doesn't argue, even though he wanted to see her today, not four days from now. "It's a date Isabeau." His leans forward to kiss her on the lips, but she anticipated it this time and turns her cheek. It was right then and there, she decided exactly what Lauren is to her. And that is definitely, more than a friend.

XXX Thursday Night XXX

"Wow, look what the cat dragged in. Who are you all dressed up for?" Tamsin teases a tense Bo, as she reapplies her lipstick for the thousandth time. Since Lauren took off in the tunnels, she has been a ghost. "Stupid name, Bo thinks to herself, "But accurate." She hasn't seen or heard from the blonde and it is causing anxiety from her.

The revelation of being more than friends and a possibility for a romantic partner has caused Bo to be filled with worry. True to her word, she hasn't seen Dyson tonight, but accepted his invitation to the party. Tonight was the night that Bo is going to tell Dyson the truth and clear up any misguiding for them to be anything other than friends.

Bo tries to ignore the nerves in her gut and looks back to her friend. "Very funny T. It is not too much right?" she asks looking at her black dress. It is supposed to be simple enough to match her maroon and silver mask for the masquerade.

"I think a certain someone won't be able to keep her eyes off of you." Tamsin replies and goes to answer the knock on her door."

"Her?!" is squeaked out of the brunette's mouth and the blush is quickly covering her face. She tries to find out what exactly her friend knows about her and Lauren, but is interrupted by A visitor. "Hello Kenzington."

Kenzi, waves her off and offers her a, surprisingly, warm smile. "Call me Kenzi, Bo. We are friends now, or I'd like to be at least." At Bo's agape expression, she continues. "I, I never got to thank you about the other night. I don't remember most of it, but The Opera Ghost saved our lives. And that is because of you. So, what do you think about us starting over, as friends?"

Bo is blown away at the sincerity in Kenzi's words and is blown away by it. Just a week ago, Kenzington was a complete and utter bitch to her. It is worth a shot though. "I would really like that…Kenzi."

"Alright you two. That's all great and everything, but we need to go have fun tonight! Let's do this!" Tamsin pops the cork to the champagne and lets the bubbles help them get into party mode.

After one glass each, Dyson showed up and escorted Bo to the party. The main lobby was rearranged to create a dance floor and the decorations sparkled and shined in gold and white. It was filled quickly as the sound of fireworks sounded to begin the dances.

Bo kept her distance dancing with Dyson, and made sure her kept his hands in respectable places. She has had a feeling that a certain blonde beauty is going to keep an eye on her and wants to give her every reason to trust her.

"Are you alright Bo? You seem a bit distant tonight." Dyson asks as the walk to the refreshments stand. He's been trying to be respectful of his date, but Bo is a sight for sore eyes in that dress. He just knows tonight will be memorable for the once he gives her the ring.

Bo fixes her mask and sips her glass of champagne and reaches for some fancy looking appetizer. "I am actually enjoying myself. It really is a good turnout. Great idea with this party, Dy."

Now is as good as time as any, I guess. "Actually, there is more to this party than to let off some steam, Bo." He says the words slowly and takes away the drink from her hand."

"Oh?" she questions and takes another appetizer, wondering if he has always been so forceful.

He walks behind her and pulls out the necklace that holds the bright and shiny ring. "Yes, my love. I have wanted many years for you to return to me. I have never loved another as I do you." Dyson says and clips the necklace around her neck, loving the gasp that slips from her lips. "Marry me, Bo. And we will rule together."

A high pitched scream has the live band stop playing and everyone turns to the figure looming in the balcony. The Phantom smirks at their reaction and her eyes survey the scared crowd. She smirks when she finds Bo, sidled up next to him.

Before anyone can say another word, The Phantom jumps down from the high balcony to land gracefully on bended knee. Her cape makes a swoosh sound and the crowd scatters around her in fear.

Lauren is wearing all black pants, vest, and long sleeved shirt. The only noticeable color, is the white and maroon mask hiding her damaged face. She would be lying if she said that she didn't base her attire solely on Bo's but is happy at her reaction. Completely speechless.

"Sorry I am late." Lauren's voice is loud as she walks around the lobby, stopping to take an offered glass of champagne. She can feel the many eyes on her, the tar of the party, but her own eyes are locked on her one and only. "Hello Isabeau."

AN: Hope this was worth the wait! Let me know what you think!

Twitter: Thelabcoat13


	9. Chapter 9

**The Opera Ghost CH 9**

Bo sucks in a sharp breath, watching how Lauren stalks around the room. The fear The Phantom casts off towards the guests is impressive, but completely unnecessary. Her reputation proceeds her, to say the least. It took a moment to see Lauren standing in front of Bo. Addressing her in such ease.

Before Bo can eve respond though, the Phantom turns quickly to face the frightened onlookers. "I hear congratulations are in order." Lauren's voice is sure, even though her heart is breaking with every syllable. "Not only is tonight for the hard workers and entertainers of this respectful establishment, but an engagement."

Lauren finally turns back to the couple of the night. Monsieur Thornwood still clinging to Bo, his faced contorted in anger _. At least he will protect her,_ she thinks sadly. In another life, Lauren would be happy for them. But that was before she found herself loving Bo. "I will leave you to the rest of your night, but all I ask is a dance with the bride to be."

Dyson grips Bo just a little tighter as Lauren steps forward, her dark eyes focused on the brunette. "Who is engaged?" Bo whispers. Dyson is about to answer her, but when he looks at Bo, she is staring at The Phantom.

Laughing quietly to herself, Lauren rubs along her bottom lip trying not to smile at the absolutely clueless look on Bo's face. "My apologies, Monsieur, I may have spoiled your plans." Lauren unties her cape and chucks it to the side. Her ribs are still very sore, especially from the leap from the balcony, but she has a soft spot for the dramatics.

"My dearest Isabeau," Lauren's voice is almost remorseful as she fingers the diamond crested ring that lays loosely on Bo's exposed cleavage, "May I have the honors?"

Bo's eyes pop open, everything about this evening making more and more sense to her. Of course Dyson did this. It is one of many moves that he has demonstrated over these few months. The surprised dates and the random gifts. She could curse herself for not making it clear to him that her feelings for him are purely plutonic.

Bo feeling completely stupid, reaches for Lauren's hand, but Dyson pulls her back and pulls a dagger from his suit. "Not in this lifetime demon!"

Lauren doesn't even flinch as she unsheathes her sword as has the tip pressed against her jugular. "Mine is bigger." She hears a snort come from the side and notices Bo's tall blonde friend covering her mouth. Lauren smiles at her and throws her a wink, almost missing the deep blush that covers her face.

Bo gives Tamsin a glare as she accepts Lauren's hand. Tamsin just shrugs embarrassed at her own reactions to wards the woman Bo is obviously tethered to.

Lauren holds her sword pressed against him until she feels Bo's hand on her hip. A soft growl rumbles deep in her throat as she holsters her weapon away. She refuses to look at Bo, knowing her eyes will make her weak. This Lauren's farewell. She knew getting involved with Bo would be dangerous, but she didn't care at the time. Or she couldn't.

The crowd pushes back further, leaving a wide open circle for the two of them. "Make it a good one, Monsieur." Lauren announces to the band leader. Not a moment later, the band starts up and Lauren takes the lead. The slow tango makes the two women move together as one, hands drifting across their bodies, as they twirl and grind across the ballroom floor.

It is hard for Bo to see Lauren so closed off around her. It is hard to believe that this is the same woman that she shares a bath with from time to time. The same woman that kisses her so tenderly, but with enough passion to make her knees weak and her head spin. It is so hard to dance so sensual with Lauren, but feel so far away from her, so detached. All Bo wants to do is leave and take Lauren away. Somewhere that Lauren will be free from her own demons.

Lauren can feel Bo try desperately to look at her. She is finding it difficult to hold Bo in her arms, knowing what she looks and feels underneath it all. She finds it difficult to breath, when her heartbeat is in sync with the woman in her arms.

It is when the middle of the song, when the beat slows and it forces Lauren to face Bo. And her resolve crumbles. "I apologize for this." Lauren begins as she brushes a few stray hairs from Bo's face, careful to not disrupt her mask. "I just knew you would be busy soon and I wanted to say thank you. You were a first for me."

Before Bo can even speak, Lauren parts with her, giving them just enough space. "And my last." Its whispered, but Bo heard it. All of a sudden The Phantom throws something on the ground. A loud explosion like noise, and the floor opens up, swallowing up The Phantom, leaving only white smoke in her wake.

Bo ignored the gasps and screams as the loud noise carried throughout the Opera House. She is all to familiar with Lauren's escape artist routines. Seeing the smoke, she focused on Lauren and watched her drop through the floor. And Bo ran and jumped in right after her.

Dyson's focus was Bo and he panicked seeing her follow that monster. With no regard for his own life, he followed suit and jumped into the unknown just as the floor closed back up, leaving the remaining guests in fear and confused.

A pile of sandbags broke Monsieur Thornwood's fall. The space below was dark, surrounded by moving mirrors. "Bo!" he shouts looking for any sigh of her. He pulls out his dagger once The Phantoms face starts to appear in the moving mirrors.

"You can't leave well enough alone, can you Monsieur Thornwood?" Lauren voice is tired and these emotions that continue to surface is making everything harder. Seeing, or rather feeling Bo follow her through the drop space had Lauren feeling. Not expecting anyone else, Lauren laid in the sandbags, but only until she felt Bo land on her with a thud. Gasping for breath, Bo apologized and tried to help Lauren to her feet, but she refused. But Bo is just as stubborn as the blonde and she does not go down without a fight. And she fought all right.

" _Leave me, Bo. I don't need your pity." Lauren spits out and rolls over to her hands and knees tring to get up without harming her ribs even further. She can her Bo huff her disapproval, both of them knowing she is making it more difficult._

" _Pity? Really? Are you kidding me Lauren?! You can play the wounded puppy all you want to them, but not to me. I know you better." She can feel the familiar fire and knows that no one is leaving without hashing out whatever is going on between them._

" _Oh you know me huh? Well congratulations. I let you see the monster behind the mask. Yay for you. So you can know live happily ever after with Monsieur Thornwood." Having trouble breathing, whether it be from her ribs or her breaking heart, she can't tell, lifts her shirt up and rips the bandages from her body. The bruises are still an angry purple, but she can see them changing to a greenish tint. Slowly but surely they are healing._

 _Bo's voice cracks and she rushes to Lauren. Her soft hand holding the damaged area, and Lauren allows her to. "Stop calling yourself that Lauren. You. Are. No. monster. You are kind and gentle. You keep these oblivious people from harm regardless of the danger you're put through!"_

 _The silence was thick but the space between then closed even more as Bo held Lauren's face in her unoccupied hand, forcing their eyes to meet. "You never asked if I accepted."_

" _What? But I thought-"_

 _Bo cuts her off with a shake of her head. "I know what you thought, you stubborn woman. That's why if you have asked me instead of assuming, you would know I don't love him. And I do not want to marry him."_

" _Why not? He can do anything for you. Take you out and be with you. Really be with you. Why not say yes?"_

" _He's not you, Lauren."_

Lauren smiles, finally getting clarity about Bo's feelings. Things will still be difficult for them, but they know what they both want and don't want. And that's more than Lauren could ever had hoped. Cashing in her raincheck for dinner, Bo offered to go get Lauren's horse so they can enjoy the rest of their night. The Phantom nods trying to catch her breath as Bo disappears into the dimly lit tunnels.

What she didn't expect, was a third person following her through the floor. Dyson Thornwood, Bo's knight in shining armor, has come to save his beloved.

Dyson stands tall, and approaches The Phantom, gripping the dagger tightly. "I love her and I will fight for her. Even against a cold blooded killer. Bo deserves happiness. Not to be a prisoner kept under lock and key!"

Lauren nods and walks behind the moving mirrors, her images being maneuvered and has Dyson whipping his head trying to find the real her. "Finally something to agree on. But why would you assume I'm keeping her as prisoner? Did you even ask her what she wants?"

"I know what is best for her. She is just so innocent. She doesn't understand what you are. And I won't stop until you are dead." Dyson seethes and the mirrors suddenly stop. He can finally see The Phantom…and the thick noose she carries.

"And you are not afraid of me?" She asks just above a whisper; her only focus seems to be the rope in her hands.

Dyson approaches her and adjusts the dagger, preparing for an attack. "You are just a ghost story to these imbeciles. But I know better. You are nothing, but a killer, without a conscious."

Dyson has had enough of this back and forth and charges the Phantom, catching her off-guard, but goes into a defensive stance. She quickly doges the blade to her gut, redirecting it towards her bicep. It barely scrapes her skin as her shirt took the brute of it, but unfortunately the moves caused Dyson's elbow to collide with her ribs.

The pain made the blonde fall to her knees, a cry erupts from her throat. No matter how hard you train and how strong you think you are, bruised ribs will make Gods fall to their knees.

Dyson stumbles off balance and stumbles passed her as she falls. Finding her vulnerable, he takes another stab, but The Phantom saw it coming. As a last resort, Lauren tucks her body and rolls away from him, kicking his knee when he passes. Dyson drops to his own knee, groaning in pain. It was only a second he took his eyes off of The Phantom before he felt the rope around his neck.

Lauren tightens the rope, constricting his airway and forcing his head straight, making him see their reflection in the still mirror. "It would be so simple to end your life, Monsieur." She says tightening the rope, watching as his hands try in vain to loosen the rope, and failing.

"I could drag your body and hang you for the whole party to see. A party that you hosted." She leans in close so she can feel his hot tears falling down his face. "But you are not a bad man. Stupid, sure. But I do not see any threat from you."

Lauren releases the rope and he gasps for breath. The burns on his neck should be a reminder enough to take her seriously. His coughing gets louder and she has lost all her patience though. So grabbing his forgotten dagger, she knocks the butt of it on the back of his head, leaving him unconscious.

Watching the man fall forward, Lauren lets out a deep yell. It would be so easy to kill him. She can tell he is dangerous, even if it is just his pride. The only reason she doesn't kill this idiotic man…is for Bo.

Getting from her bruised knees, Lauren stands and scratches her head. She's not entirely sure how to get Dyson upstairs without being noticed in her state. But before she can thing for too long, familiar hoof beats come through the tunnels.

Seeing Bo riding her horse doesn't surprise her, but Vex riding with her does. Lauren stands confused, until Bo wraps her into a hug. "I saw everything. I am so sorry about him, but I am so proud of you for not killing him. You are so strong Lauren." Bo coos and guides Lauren to the horse.

Vex watches their interaction and smiles to himself. As soon as he saw the three of them fall through the floor, Vex rushes to find the tunnels, even though most are hidden. Luckily, Bo found him wandering and they both went to help, at whatever extent that may have been.

"Vex?" Lauren asks, all three of them looking at Dyson.

"Aye, I got him, love. You need to go clean yourself up. You look terrible." He winks and grabs ahold of Dyson's ankles. He figures getting him outside of the Opera House would be easier than his room upstairs. Maybe he will even get the message if he woke up in the dumpster. Either way, Vex will cover it up for his friend.

Lauren nods and leans onto Bo as they walk to the horse. Bo helps the blonde up before hoping up in front of her. "Let's go home, Lauren."

Home, Lauren smiles and wraps her arms around Bo. She takes in the scent of Bo's chocolate hair, an intoxicating smell, and relishes it. "As you wish, my Angel."

 **AN: You guys were so patient and I thank you for it! Hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know either way if you can. I appreciate the follows and favorite's in this story. The responses are incredible so thank you. Your continued support is amazing. Thanks again for reading!**

 **TWITTER: Thelabcoat13**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Opera Ghost CH 10**

"Ouch! Jesus Bo, I thought you had a better bedside matter than this." Lauren hisses as Bo unwraps the bindings that cover her bruised ribs. Her button up shirt is hanging open, leaving her bra on display, but all she can seem to focus on is Bo's hands on her skin. They made it back through the tunnels, pain coursing through Lauren with each and every gallop of the horse, but managed to make it over the water and to her bedroom.

Bo smirks and reaches for the familiar bottle of rum and hands it to the blonde. "There. Now hush, I need to see what kind of damage you did after that stunt you pulled." She tries to be mad at Lauren, but dammit if she wasn't so romantic. She is the only person that would, stupidly, risk her own wellbeing in hopes to woo her. And Bo absolutely loves that about her. When the bandages are gone, Bo winces at the angry marks. "What were you thinking, Lauren?"

"That it would be the last time I got to hold you."

Bo stops what she is doing and looks at her. The blonde has her head down, but she sees how true those words are. And Bo knows it was her fault not communicating to both her and Dyson that caused this. "I am so sorry Lauren. I never meant for you to get caught up in all of this." She takes a second to lift Lauren's chin so she can look into those damaged hazel eyes that she finds comfort in. "I never meant to fall in love with you."

Lauren's mind seems to freeze and explode all at once. There has only been pain, loneliness, death…in her life. For someone to love her, well it shouldn't be real. But Bo is here, tending to her wounds, sleeping in her bed, caring. It is all so new and yet, familiar as Bo holds her close. "You don't love Dyson?"

"I don't love Dyson." Bo says and traces the mask hiding the darkness from the world. "I thought I did, back when we were kids, but now… It just feels all wrong and I can only consider friendship at this point. I can't go back to that little girl I once was. I don't want to."

Lauren sits up, ignoring the sharp pain in her side and pulls Bo into a passionate kiss. She can feel the gasp from surprising Bo, but takes advantage to feel her tongue dance along her own. The way Bo reciprocates the kiss has Lauren feeling the best kind of dizzy. It is such a miracle to have this kind, beautiful woman in her arms, even more so as that same woman loves her. That chooses her knowing the darkness that lingers just behind those troubled eyes.

Feeling the moan vibrate along her lips, Lauren slows the kiss and smiles wide, their temples resting against one another. "I'm in love with you, dearest Isabeau." It's a whisper, so intimate but the electricity is humming between them. Lauren's hand travels down the side of Bo's cheek, down her neck until it rests on her chest.

Bo feels the smooth digits trace her skin and she encourages to go where she so desires. But when the hand stops and toys with the forgotten necklace, her eyes grow confused.

The engagement ring is still hanging around Bo's neck and neither one is sure what to do. Lauren wants to rip it off her neck and claim Bo, but that would just make her as bad as Monsieur Thornwood, if not worse. Her anger disappears as quickly as it came as Bo looks back at her.

"I am not his, Lauren. And I sure as Hell don't love him." She peaks slowly, like she needs her to understand. She made mistakes, but not are irreversible. She makes a mental note to talk about this with her childhood friend as soon as she has a spare moment, but right now she just needs to prove it to The Phantom.

Lauren nods, but her focus is still on the glimmering ring. Until Bo rips the chain from her own neck. Bo lifts herself on the bed and places it on the vanity in the room, making a note to return it to Dyson. When she looks at her own reflection, she smiles. There is no shyness or worry here. Most would be afraid and hopeless standing in Lauren's lair, fearing the unknown. Instead, Bo feels overjoyed and giddy. Most importantly, loved.

Turning back to her lover, Bo reaches blindly behind her and loosens the ties to her dress, making the material sag until it slips off her body. She loves the reaction of Lauren sitting upright, her legs now firmly on the floor, and her eyes dark with desire.

Lauren has shared many firsts with Bo. She has never shared a bath with another or chased someone down in anger. Things only Lauren brings out in her. But as the days continue on, Bo realized she wanted to share everything with this woman. Something as sacred as making love for the first time.

Unafraid, Bo sheds the rest of her clothes with each step towards her one true desire. Lauren's hand tentatively holds her waist when she steps in between her legs and lets her bra fall away. She struggles to stand upright when Lauren's thumbs run light circles on her hips, and she knows she is in the best kind of trouble.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Seeing Bo so confident, baring it all for her burns through The Phantoms body. She is exposed and offering herself up, confessing the hardest feelings one can only bear, and she knows there is only one love for her.

The Phantom has only kissed Bo, only been close to her and only her. Human contact wasn't really a thing before meeting the brunette. Sure she had Vex here and there, plus the occasional kill, but she has never been intimate with someone. The fear of not being enough is always on her mind. And she couldn't live with herself at not being enough for Bo.

"Please Lauren." Is strangled into a whisper and that is all it takes for Lauren to fight through her fears and embrace the love.

Unable to fight off her longing desire for Bo, Lauren shuts off her mind as lets her body guide her. Face buried into Bo's cleavage, kissing and licking her way to the still point has Bo's hands clutching to blonde hair. Her skin is more delectable than the constant dreams at night and Lauren isn't hesitant anymore.

Pulling back for breath, she looks at Bo for consent to continue and is stunned at the lust in the other woman's eyes. Bo doesn't seem to care as long as Lauren continues to touch her, she just needs to do one thing before though. "That's much better." She says as she pulls the mask away from Lauren's face, not caring about the what is hidden beneath it. To Bo, there is only Lauren, and she loves her along with every single flaw she contains.

The tears for in her eyes quickly, but Bo is there as soon as she sees them. They share a look and Lauren struggles to catch her breath at the intensity of it all. "Are, are you sure?"

Bo nods and lets out a quiet laugh. "I am more that sure." With that, Bo takes charge and pushes Lauren back against the mattress before settling on top of her. Straddling her only in underwear should be nerve wreaking, but Bo feels confident at the way The Phantom is responding to her. Her flushed skin, heaving chest, not to mention the way Lauren is clutching the sheets below her. "And I am sure that I need to see you." She says running her nails down her stomach to the top of her pants, tugging on it. "I need to see all of you."

The feeling of Bo unbuttoning her pants and lowering the zipper has butterflies doing somersaults in her stomach, but it is thrilling all at the same time. It is the same thrill that wakes her up and takes action. A squeak falls from Bo's lips when Lauren switches their positions. Her hands are on either side of Bo's head, their lips only a breath apart. "You'll tell me if you don't-" but a kiss shuts Lauren up.

"I trust you. Now please don't keep me waiting." Lauren buries her face into Bo's neck at Laughs at the neediness from her lover. But can't really blame her since there is a constant thrumming coming from her center.

They get lost in each other, their kisses are frantic as they kick off Lauren's pants and underwear and ripping her bra from her body. When their chest come in contact, bare and hot, the gentle thrusts making them break apart. The sounds Bo is making beneath her, has Lauren eager to pleasure her. It's then, Lauren hand grabs the only material that separates her and Bo.

Bo will forever be in awe of the woman above her. Sometimes she really thinks this is all a dream. That she will wake up and this courageous and stunning woman will all be gone. But feeling the delicious pressure on the woman above, and the heavy breasts gliding against her own has her delirious with pleasure. Struggling to breathe because Lauren is everywhere all at once, she stares at her, her marred flesh and curious hands are getting her hotter and hotter.

Keeping eye contact, Lauren takes her time sliding the slightly damp underwear down Bo' leg. Her skin is flawless, smooth to the touch, and Lauren makes it her mission to taste every inch. But as of right now, Bo need her and she will never deny her.

Kissing the inside if her knee, Lauren resumes her place between Bo's legs. She blushes feeling the other woman's arousal on her stomach, but knows she is just as wet. Ignoring her desire to taste her lover, Lauren makes a trail of nips, tongues, and lips up Bo's busty chest. Sucking the dark pink nipple into her mouth, Bo's hips come alive and jump at the contact, moaning loudly finally feeling friction against her achy clit.

Lauren takes note of it and flexes her strong abs, nails gripping her back as she finds a steady rhythm grinding into Bo. The repeated "please" doesn't fall deaf to her ears and doubles her efforts, sliding up until their centers meet. Two sets of eyes widen at the new discovery and pants and moans grow louder. It isn't until Bo grips Lauren's ass and shudders, when they climax together.

The aftershocks seem to last forever, almost as long as the tiny specks when they close their eyes. Hearts beating in sync, bodies tangled together as one, and the brilliant smiles that light up their faces, they fall asleep.

They made love. They made love in a place that it shouldn't have existed.

XXX

It isn't until the sun breaks that Monsieur Thornwood wakes up with a gruff. His head is throbbing and his neck is burned to the pain where the skin is gone. The last thing he remembers is the face of The Phantom chocking him to death. In his room now, he can't explain how. But then he remembers Bo, chasing after that demon. Her dancing with that woman and being held by her so close, so intimately.

"You look like you could use a drink." Dyson sighs and stands to accept the tumbler filled with dark liquor. Mademoiselle Evony is sitting in nothing but the finest, taking her own sip of the expensive liquid. "tell me why that is, Dyson?"

He growls and rips his shirt open, the collar making his wounds worse. "You guys have let The Phantom run astray for too long, killing as she deems fit. She doesn't follow any law and corrupts the innocent! How is she still living burden free inside Our Opera House?!"

Evony watches him closely and studies his words closer. He doesn't seem to notice how adolescent he is being. How he lets his pride shadow the free will of others. She may be a cunning butch, a cut throat business woman, but she knows how to swallow her pride. "Yes, The Phantom plays by her own rules, Monsieur, but what is this really about?" she stands and stalks closer to the man, watching him flinch under her scrutiny.

She takes his silence into consideration but needs to get to the root of his destructive behavior. "I saw the way they held each other. Anyone with eyes saw their familiarity. How they held one another desperately. It is as if they knew exactly how their bodies moved."

"Your point?" Dyson murmurs and downs a bit more of his drink, before Evony turns him to face her.

"She is not yours any longer. She might have been once upon a time, but she isn't now. So stop with this arrogant and alpha male bullshit before you get yourself killed." She runs her fingers along his wounded neck, satisfied when he hisses. "How much more do you need to suffer before you realize she does not choose you. Isabeau has chosen The Phantom. I don't know why, hearing the dreadful tales of The Opera Ghost, but she does. So move on before I see you hanging from the raptors with nothing but a rope around your neck."

Dyson is quiet for a long time. He doesn't move or say anything until she opens the door to leave. "How can you be so sure she doesn't love me?"

Evony looks over her shoulder and narrows her eyes at the poor fool. "How can you be sure she does if you never have asked her? She deserves a choice in the matter, Dyson. You can't just assume something like that. Otherwise you are no better than that rapist she killed."

Evony leaves him, hoping her words register with him. He is not a bad man, just stupid and in love. She just hopes The Phantom continues to be patient and wait for Bo and him to clear the air between them. As stupid as Dyson is, Bo deserves to be honest with him. Especially since he has a target on his back.

 **AN: We are getting close to the end! That you for everyone that have continued on with this story. I hope I'm doing BoLo justice and keeping it entertaining at the same time. Love the reviews and Follows, I appreciate all of them! So thank you! Until next time…**

 **Twitter:Thelabcoat13**


	11. Chapter 11

The Opera Ghost CH 11

"I never would have thought I would find you here." Lachlan makes his way into the wet bar behind the main stage of the opera house, pulling out the stool and taking a seat. He reaches over the bar and takes a clean tumbler before filling it with one of the whiskey's nearest to him. "I haven't seen you in a few days. Thought you would be too busy bedding the star of my shows." He chuckles, but his friend remains silent. Sipping the amber liquid, he takes a good look at his friend and frowns.

Dyson is usually always impeccable with his well bought suits and, even though straggly, his hair and beard are usually so well kept. But right now, him wearing a turtleneck, wrinkly slacks, and bed hair, it seems he hasn't given a single care. Not to mention he reeks of booze and body odor.

"Just enjoying my vacation." Dyson slurs raising his glass up. He can feel Lachlan's eyes on him but he doesn't care. It has been three days since he has spoken to Bo or seen her for that matter. Ever since that damned Opera Ghost took her from the masquerade, she has not been seen.

They should have been out of town enjoying their new engagement, but instead she is being held captive and no one seems to care. These people think she chose to be with The Phantom because they are too afraid of the latter. But Dyson knows what that monster is capable of. His neck still has the bruises to prove it.

Lachlan notices the clenched fist holding the glass and shakes his head. He knows the look of a love being lost. He has had firsthand experience and will never be able to move on from his late wife. She was too young to be taken from him and was an innocent in a hit and run. He looks at the ring he still wears since they said 'I do' on their wedding day and feels his heart break as he remembers that tragic day that followed too soon after.

But that was a love that was true. Years of being together and exclusively at that. This thing that Dyson has with Isabeau is exactly that. A think his friend has for another. Anyone could see that the younger brunette does not look at Dyson with utter devotion, but of that of a friend or brother. Lachlan wonders if Dyson will ever see that.

Either way though, this is a business and Isabeau is the star. She is an asset that needs to be protected, even if it is from a friend and business partner. "Go clean yourself up, Dyson. Take a shower and sleep it off. Either way, you need to get yourself together before tomorrow, especially since we are rehearsing a new show and the place will be crawling with investors." Leaving his unfinished drink, Lachlan decides to go back to the office and talk to Evony about what to do if this continues. He is willing to lose a friend rather than lose his money.

XXX

"Mmm Bo, I really can't go another round. You've exhausted me, my love." The Phantom tries to argue, but arches into Bo's mouth as she sucks on her chest. "Ok maybe I can."

Time has seemed to stand still and fly by all at the same time. Most of their time has been spent discovering every inch of each other with their eyes, tongues, and fingers.

After that first night, they became addicted. They needed more each time. But what started out frantic, morphed into a slower, deeper love making session that would last for hours. With being so new with intimacy, Lauren let Bo take the lead most times and learned many things about her lover as well as herself.

Lauren was never shy, yes she hid away from the world but only because of the hate that she endured. With Bo, holding her naked body above hers and never once shying away from her damaged face, Lauren then felt exposed. But never once was it a bad thing. Opening herself up like this she felt completely safe. Something she thought she would never feel in her lifetime.

Bo releases her nipple with an aggressive suck and crawls up to stare at her beautiful lover. "Don't act like you are not just as insatiable as I am, Lo." Her quiet laugh can barely be heard over her breathless lover as she teases the blonde between her legs with two fingers. "I can feel just how much you want me." Bo whispers against The Phantom's lips, not quite kissing her though. "How much you need me."

Lauren doesn't even realize that she willingly opens her legs wider for Bo, despite her objections. "I have no idea to what you are referring to- Oh Yes!"

Bo moans and kisses Lauren hard, tasting the champagne they had with an early breakfast made by the Phantom. Fresh fruits and eggs were provided and Bo enjoyed every bite and decided to show her lover just how much.

With two fingers working the blonde deeply, slowly, Lauren could feel that familiar feeling of release approaching and quickly. She wanted to hold out longer but unfortunately her sensitive body made the decision for her once Bo grazed her throbbing clit. "Ah Ah Ahhhmmm." She cried out and went limp against the well-used mattress. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you Isabeau?"

"Maybe." Bo smirks and withdraws her fingers. As soon as that happens though, Lauren flips them so she hovers over the brunette, delighted with the faint surprised squeak. "Is this where you extract your revenge?"

"Absolutely, but first," Lauren kisses Bo and sits up on her knees, straddling Bo on either side of her hips. "Can I take you out today? I want to spend the day with you outside of this place." Lauren asks as she takes both of Bo's hands and kisses the insides of each wrist. A spot that only she is allowed to kiss according to Bo.

Bo is amazed by the layers that this woman has revealed to her. So strong, protective, polite, uncharacteristically funny, smart, and at times dangerous. But what really gets her heart beating is when you look even deeper. When you look past the cuts and scars on her arms, legs, and torso or the bruises on her ribs and lip, or even the shattered, disfigured side of her face. When you look past that, you see how breathtakingly beautiful Lauren is. All of these things Bo has fallen in love with and continues to love even more with each passing moment.

"I would love to spend the day with you." Bo laughs at the massive smile that graces Lauren as she shimmies down Bo's body. But it immediately gets replaced with a drawn out moan as she feels her tongue tease her entrance.

"I thought you might." Lauren breathes into the warm wet flesh and takes her time tasting Bo, until she comes with Lauren's name on her lips.

XXX

It took the two women out of bed and dressed for their date. With Lauren still sore from her previous altercations and Bo having to sneak a dress from her room, they eventually made it onto the black steed and through the tunnels. Bo didn't realize how many tunnels there actually were below the profound Opera House, but realized very soon. She trusted The Phantom as she rode with pace until the morning sunlight hit their faces.

Anticipating the snow, Lauren made sure to buddle Bo up in her warmest cloak and hood. It also kept them hidden from spotting the Opera House's newest star from being badgered by fans if noticed. Her own hood kept her white mask hidden as well, since The Opera Ghost is feared. They just want to be left to themselves like any other couple.

Luckily, the paths to the farmer's market were abandoned, leaving them to take their time and enjoy the leafless trees covered in fresh snowfall.

Keeping her hands wrapped firmly around Lauren's waist, Bo took time to admire…well everything. "Does your horse have a name?"

Lauren laughs and turns to she can see the curious look in her lover's eye. She knew Bo had more than a few questions, but has kept them to herself. Unbeknownst to her though, Lauren would tell Bo anything if she so desired. "Nope."

"Why not?"

"I am not sure."

Bo huffs at the short answers and Lauren takes in her pity. "I honestly have never really considered giving him a name. I found him not too far from the Opera House, trapped in barbed wire. He whined and cried out and I helped him because I thought I could." She laughs and fishes out a few sugar cubes from her pocket and holds them out. "He kicked me into a puddle of mud as soon as he was freed."

Bo listens quietly, but Lauren can feel her hold tighten slightly, her comfort noted. "after I cursed him out, mind you it was pouring rain and I was dripping wet and shivering, he decided to follow me after I was blue in the face."

"And he stayed ever since?" Bo smiles at Lauren's nod. "But you never named him?"

"I figured he never knew my name so I didn't need to ask for his." She blows out a breath and sighs. "It sounds stupid when I say that out loud but, it was just never important I guess."

Bo smiles at how adorable this woman can be. Who doesn't name an animal? Only Lauren. She's about to ask another question when her eyes notice a familiar sign. "The Dal Riata?"

Lauren slows down at the sign and turns to Bo. "Have you been there before?" Bo eyes are wie and Lauren can't miss the glassy look that they turn into. A sadness that is unmistakable. "We can leave Bo. I can get some stuff later if you want to leave."

"My father used to take me to that bar. I used to play on the staircase when my father would play poker. It was some of the best times of my life." Bo admits and Lauren takes her fond memories as an ok to keep riding. Especially since the market was so close. "He had a heart attack when my mother left him. His heart literally broke for her and she still left. I was taken in by a neighbor after that."

Lauren almost misses her stop by Bo's heartbreaking tale. She could feel the love she had for her father just through her memories of them it was such a shame that her mother couldn't be just that for her daughter. Hopping off of the horse, Lauren ties him to his tree. A small hook and a barrel of water was set up for him by her when she started coming her.

After getting Bo down, Lauren wrapped and arm around her shoulder, holding her close. A silent promise to never abandon her. "Is he at the Valhalla Cemetery?"

Bo smiles, not believing how comfortable she felt in Lauren's arms. "Yeah, I haven't visited him in some time though. You know how crazy it gets at The Opera House."

And just like that, instead of turning to the farmer's market, Lauren continues straight for Bo to visit her dad's grave, looking for flowers with each step.

XXX

"I am so lost, Monsieur. I thought I could be the man for her. I thought I could protect her, but I have failed you." Dyson cries drunkenly into Jack McCorgin's tomb. His pants are wet from the snow, his hands bright red from stumbling into the cold ground. He was just a young man when him and Jack would have their heart to hearts about Bo and his heart aches for her and he chugs more of the burning liquid, trying to find answers at the bottom of the bottle. But the only answer he can see is tucked away in the back of his pants. An easy, but messy way to end his pain, but he feels like he has lost his entire world. Like this is his only escape that will leave him with an ounce of dignity.

"Everything was perfect before that damn demon made an appearance! The Phantom took her against her will. It took my love!" He shouts, causing the crows in the trees to fly off, leaving him completely alone. "Is this the point of no return?"

As luck would have had it, boots crunching into the snow has Dyson trying to get his emotions under control. He has power and is well known for his accomplishments and knows better than for those below him to witness such things, especially something as pitiful as his suicide. Feeling his second wind, he makes his decision. "I will get her back, Sir." He promises and takes another drink, but this time in celebration.

It is on his second chug when he hears her voice, passing through the wind. Dyson spots two figures heading his way and he manages to hide behind another tombstone, couching down low.

" _But I want to introduce you, Lauren!"_

" _I just don't want to intrude on your guy's father daughter time."_

" _I want you to meet the woman that has changed my life. Please?"_

" _Oh put those puppy eyes away, you. And I'd love to meet him."_

Spotting Bo snuggled up against _her_ , something snaps inside of him _. How dare she take that beast to see him! She is mine!_ And he intends to show Bo where she belongs.

Grabbing his bottle, Dyson throws it against Monsieur Jack McCorgin's grave, bits of glass shattering in front of Bo and The Phantom. As a reflex, Lauren steps in front of Bo as a figure emerges from the snow. Lauren is actually surprised, but knows just how bad her luck can get. "Afternoon Monsieur, enjoying your vacation, I assume?"

Dyson makes his way toward them, growling at her pleasant tone. Doesn't The Phantom ever leave him alone? Must she be everywhere all of the time? "Bo! Come here, I will keep you safe, my love."

Bo feels Lauren flinch at his words and again, curses herself for dragging her feet with talking to him. She just had much better things to do with Lauren. To Lauren. But this delusion needs to end.

Placing her hand on Lauren's arm, she softly steps beside her and laces their fingers together. "I am perfectly safe right here with my love, Dyson. But I do think you need to go back to home. It is far too cold for you to be out here as you are." She tries, but makes no move to comfort the man. She is right where she needs to be. Beside Lauren.

"Wh-What are you talking about Bo? That woman is a killer! A monster that will only hurt you! She feels for no one, especially not the love I feel for you!" He accuses and tries to come closer to the couple, but stops once he sees that murderous look on The Phantom's face. "She will kill me, knowing I am your real love, just to take you away from me."

Lauren can see this escalating and reaches for a dagger, only for it to be in Bo's cloak. She tries to get it back without being obvious, but Bo steps forward quickly out of her reach. Bo is smart, but sometimes too trusting, especially seeing how desperate Dyson is, so she tries once more to encourage him to move on. "You say you love her, but what does that mean to you? Obsession is not love, Monsieur."

"You know nothing!"

"But I do." Bo says calmly and she watches confusion take over his face. "You treated me like a possession, Dyson, not a lover. Not once did you ever ask me, but chose for me. Because I think you knew I wouldn't choose you." It does pain her to see him like this. He was once her best friend, but now after being with Lauren, she knew that they could never be more than that. "I'm so sorry Dyson."

"No, you're not. Not yet." With that, Dyson grabs the gun from his waistline and pulls the trigger, his only target being the monster with the porcelain mask.

The loud ringing was the only thing that could cover Bo's blood curdling scream.

AN: I'll be quick with the next one. Don't kill me. *Whispers* Thanks for reading!

Twitter : Thelabcoat13

Again, please don't kill me!


	12. Chapter 12

**The Opera Ghost CH 12**

Blood. There was so much blood, staining the crisp white snow next to her father's gravestone. Every time she closes her eyes she sees Lauren face down in the snow.

She clutches the mask and cries herself on the bed that smells like Lauren.

 _Everything was in slow motion after the shot rang out. How Dyson managed to get an accurate shot off, Bo will never know. But he did. And Bo turned just in time to see Lauren hit the snow. A feral scream rushed out and Bo felt every piece of her heart shatter once she saw the blood._

 _It was everywhere. Her face and chest, Bo had no idea where she was actually wounded, but she did know it was bad. "Baby? Baby please look at me wake up. I need you, please!" Bo sobs and bends down to hold her lover._

 _That is when she heard the second click of the gun._

 _Through blurred teary eyes, she sees Dyson's own tear stained face, repeatedly pulling the trigger. Click after click, but he only intended to shoot once when travelling to the cemetery. "You were supposed to be with me. You were supposed to choose me."_

 _He drops the empty gun and falls to his knees, looking at the once happy couple._

" _You bastard! Why?! Why would you do this?" Bo cries and beats her bloodied hands on his chest, his once clean shirt stained. Getting no response, Bo turns back to Lauren. Her eyes are shut, snow stuck in her hair and mask. Wanting to see the woman she fell in love with, Bo removed the mask and let it fall in the snow. Cradling her broken face, Bo kisses her. And again. And again._

 _She didn't even notice Dyson take off when she took off her coat and lay it on top of the blonde. "I-I'm gonna go get some help Lauren. We need help." She kisses Lauren once more, before regrettably running towards her noble horse and finding some help. She just needed for a miracle._

 _Riding through a cold winter's morning in just pants and a shirt covered in blood gets the attention you need when you need help. There were only a few people at the farmer's market where Lauren was going to take Bo, but luckily there were enough to have the police nearby._

 _They all rode quickly, following the devastated Opera star until they reached the graveside. The police searched, but all anybody could find was a bloodied porcelain mask._

XXX

"Just breath my dear, I know it hurts but it has to be done." Lauren tries to relax, but the needle is digging into her flesh. The older woman pulls the skin together again, and knots the thread. "Your body needs time. I am surprised you are even breathing with all of these." She gestures to the hole in her shoulder/upper chest and the discoloration to her ribs. The woman doesn't even seem to acknowledge the scarring on the one side of her face.

"W-Where am I?" Lauren whispers, everything hurts and she is too tired to even keep her eyes open. "I need to get back. S-She needs me." All she can remember are Bo's screams. She can feel her holding her, begging her to wake up in the snow. But Lauren couldn't. Her mind was screaming for her, but her body just couldn't do it. Hearing Bo leave to go get help was the hardest thing to do…knowing that would be the last time she would hear her beloved speak.

Lauren drifted into the darkness after that. Nightmares were the only thing she remembered before feeling the pain. Screaming out, she felt a hand on her stomach and a warm washcloth on her forehead. Her eyes couldn't focus, but she heard a voice telling her not to worry. That she was safe. Lauren could only trust it as the hands took care of her wounds.

"I took you to The Dal Riata, I live just upstairs so you are close to where you came from. You have been in a deep sleep for almost a week now. I honestly feared that I lost you not once, but twice. It seems you are recovering better than expected, though." The older woman cups her injured face, tracing the marred skin sadly. "Where did you come from, child?"

Lauren turns her face, scared what the woman really wants, and the hands finally slips off. "They tell me I was born in Hell." She knows how cruel the world is and knows what is coming next. But after a few minutes, the woman only continues to clean her up. A kindness that is rare for Lauren. "Who are you, Madame?"

Hearing a quiet hum, Lauren open's her eyes to see the face that has saved her life and she wonders if she is really alive or not. They look so much alike, but this brunette is just an older version. "I am just a lost old lady. But you can call me Aife."

"Aife. I thank you. You saved me from a real monster, but I need ask one more favor from you. Just one and I will forever be in your debt." Lauren begs, her hands shaking from fear, but not for herself but for Bo.

Aife stands and grabs the soup that has been keeping Lauren stable for days and begins to feed the troubled blonde again. "I do not need your debt child; I just need you alive." She knows who this woman is, but more importantly Afie saw her with her own child. Her dearest daughter and The Opera Ghost hand in hand visiting her late husband was not what she expected when at the cemetery. Aife curses herself for not moving from her hidden spot to stop what occurred. But hopefully she could earn her redemption one way or another. And saving her only daughter's lover would do it, even if Bo never knew it was by her hand. "What do you need?"

Lauren lets out the breath she was holding and gives a grateful smile. "I need you to deliver a letter."

XXX

Vex pounds his fist against the wooden desk, glaring between Evony and Lachlan. "Dyson hasn't turned up for days, Isabeau is nowhere to be found, and you guys want to open the curtain? There has only been one rehearsal with everything going on and that's your best plan?"

The Opera House has been a madhouse. Rumors humming through the halls, gossip about Bo and Dyson showing up covered in blood, only to disappear again has caused for chaos. The police had been searching for Dyson to question the blood at the cemetery and clothes, but they can't do much without a supposed body.

During the questioning, Bo shut down completely wondering where Lauren went and why she didn't wait for her. Was she even alive was being questioned at this point, but never aloud. Luckily, Vex was there to hold her and reassure her on Lauren's strength and determination. That Lauren was a fighter, but they both knew better.

"I like you Vex, so I will not physically hurt you, but you are testing my patience." Evony growls before gathering herself once more, ever the politician. "I know how upset you are. We get it, trust us. Dyson went off the deep end and went on a murder rampage." She takes a deep breath and rubs the bridge of her nose. "But we have to do this."

Before Vex could yell at her, Lachlan speaks up. "Dyson is hiding right now. The police want him, but they need to find him first. What better way than the woman he is driven mad over?" Dyson is a friend, but what he did or tried to do, was heinous. Something like that cannot be overlooked and young Isabeau deserves justice if not peace of mind.

"Bloody Hell…" Vex sighs and sits down. The Phantom was only there to protect his girls. She was doomed from the start, but certainly didn't deserve a fate like this. She was his friend, her only friend for years, and he missed her. "I will try to find Isabeau and convince her to do this, but you guys better catch the damn bastard."

"Trust me, he won't be getting away so easily." Evony promises as Vex leaves to find the young broken woman.

XXX

The Dal Riata was steady, patrons coming in and out but one still remained hidden is a booth. With his fur hat still on, Dyson finishes another drink, leaving it with the rest of the empty glasses. He has been here pretty much all week, sleeping in the bathroom to keep warm at night and stealing food after the bar closes.

He can't go back to his room at the Opera House, police waiting for him there. But he is satisfied regardless of his current predicament. He shot and killed The Opera Ghost. He killed that demon that confused his love. His soon to be wife. The memory of Bo's words still stings in his mind, but soon she will see. He will apologize and soon, Bo will be in his arms at night. Just like it should have always been.

"Another round sweetie?" The scandalous waitress asks and receives a nod. She tries not to let his weary face and dark eyes bother her as she goes to get his next drink. She just wants her boss to get through the night and get some shuteye, but her boss keeps disappearing.

Filling the glass with whatever is on tap she drops off the glass without so much as a thank you, but it doesn't bother her. "Oh sweet! Are you finally here to stay Aife?"

"I actually have to make a quick errand, but right after you will be free to go. You can also have the next few days if you want." Aife is so thankful that Crystal could cover while she tended to The Phantom upstairs. It has been a really tough week all around. But hopefully this letter she is carrying will make it just a bit easier. "I should be back in ten." But just as she is about to leave, she notices him.

As if her luck couldn't get any better. Why this man would lurk somewhere so close to the crime scene is a mystery to her, but of course the police are really that useless. No wonder the Phantom takes matter in her own hands. And then she gets an idea.

Turning back to the bar, she grabs a shot glass and goes into the kitchen. Rodents have been such a problem this winter and what better way than to use the rat poison on a deluded and dangerous man. Crushing the tablets in the glass, Aife goes back to the bar and pours a shot a bourbon. Unnoticed by Crystal, Aife quickly leaves the glass on his table. "It's on the house."

She walks away and exits the bar. With one last look, she smiles when he does the shot.

XXX

 _ **My Dearest Isabeau, my love, I am here. I did not leave you, but was taken away. Please do not cry for me, for I am getting well. I will come for you, Bo. I need you safe and know Vex will watch over you until I return to you. And soon I will.**_

 _ **You are probably wondering how I am safe, but all in due time. For now, I want you to remember how much my love grows for you with each day. I am healing quicker remembering how soft your lips are. Or the way your skin grows hot against mine. I fall asleep and dream of your smile, Bo. This will have to do until I can hold you in my arms, Bo. Please be patient, please wait for me. I am coming for you, Bo. We will get our happy ending.**_

 _ **Your insatiable phantom, Lauren**_

Bo laughs at Lauren's dry humor and hugs Vex. She doesn't care where he got this letter or that he knew where Lauren's lair was despite her asking all of those times before. All she cares about is that letter. "She's alive, Vex. I don't know how but…" Bo laughs through the tears and whispers against him. Or maybe more to herself. "Lauren is alive and she is coming for me."

 **AN: Better?**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Opera Ghost 13**

The news came a few days later, finally managing to identify the body. Dyson found dead in a booth at the Dal Riata was surely a surprise, but one Isabeau didn't care about. She never would have thought he would drink himself to death and yet everything seemed uncertain these days.

Mixed feelings were flowing freely despite that fretful day. He used to be a friend, but had lost everything and his true colors shown through.

Bo felt guilty knowing she could have stopped his death. If only she was honest and open once her feelings cleared. There was only one person made for her on this Earth, and she happened to be a phantom.

Lauren. God how she missed her. Knowing she is alive stops her heart from feeling the agony of seeing her unmoving in the snow, but the dull throb of pain still happens not being able to see her. To hold her. Bo didn't realize how much stuff she had moved to Lauren's lair. Little by little her five star room became nothing but a passageway. Instead her things mix in with Lauren's and she couldn't really care.

Most of her days were lonely despite the constant rehearsals. 'The show must go on!' Evony would constantly say, but knowing Lauren wasn't lurking in the shadows hadn't helped Bo's motivation. She was just happy no one mentioned it. They probably think she is mourning Dyson's untimely death, rumors of their 'proposal' humming through the halls. Gossip though, can be easily ignored.

Vex would visit her and sometimes drag her out to lunch or dinner with a few of the other girls, but he knew it was only a distraction for her. He missed his friend too, but he tried not to say much about it. The Phantom was a monster, a demon from Hell in everyone's eyes. But only those who really noticed her, knew the truth.

The ring Dyson gave Bo, sent chills down her spine whenever she caught a glimpse of it. Finally finding the courage, she passed it down to Monsieur Lachlan knowing their history. He hadn't said anything about it and neither did she.

Most nights after rehearsal's, Bo would go back to their lair and listen to Lauren's music box, reading and rereading the letters she had written her. A letter would appear for her every day, no one knowing who dropped them off or who they were from. Only Bo and Vex.

She tried not to snoop through the blonde's possessions, but it was hard not having her close. So any little thing that she could find, helped the days go by until her lover returned for her. She just hoped it was soon. The love letters and current updates on her health were easing her pain. So, for now, that would have to be enough, until The Opera Ghost returned home.

XXX

Lauren did her usual laps around the room she was staying in, her body still so broken but determined to be stable enough to leave. Aife has been so kind and so generous to her, surprising in a world like this. She kept her fed, cleaned and iced her several wounds; Lauren hasn't been cared like this in some time. A mother's touch was something she never knew.

But as kind as Aife was, Lauren knew something was off with the older woman. She would get jumpy and mumble incoherently to herself most days. Lauren couldn't tell if it was due to her older age or not. She dared not ask, especially since the woman was her savior for now.

The Phantom never trusts easily, but despite Aife's erratic behavior, she trusts her. Everything she has done for Lauren has been genuine. So, when Lauren finally asked why there were sirens the night of her waking up, Aife told her the truth.

She confessed that she poisoned Dyson. There was no sadness from either of them as they briefly talked about it. Dyson's days were numbered in one way or another.

Lauren hasn't questioned her since, even if Aife wasn't herself most days. Mental illness was harder to cure than people thought possible. And it looks like Aife was suffering from it most days.

"You're getting around much better today. Maybe today we can try walking outside? You are starting to look a little pale and I know it's not from that bullet I dug out of you." Aife was having a good day today, her mind not as foggy as some of the other's. But despite those one's, she can see Lauren's recovering rather quickly.

Her homemade soup and fresh bread is what has kept infection and fevers at bay, and her stitches have held up. The blonde could use a real shower, but her body just needs to heal a little more before that. Lauren huffs every time she even sees the pale and sponge laying around.

Lauren smiles at Aife's teasing, but she knows she is right on some level. Looking down at the old fashioned nighty she has been wearing has seen better days, but can't complain too much. "I still get pretty winded after a few laps, but it lessons throughout the day." Pulling down the top of it, she exposes her stitches. "Almost shower time, in a day or two's time is should be ready."

The bag Aife is clutching doesn't go unnoticed by Lauren, and the older woman looks a little embarrassed. "I went to the market early this morning. I grabbed you a few things." Emptying the contents, many shirts and pants fall onto the bed. "Your clothes were soaked in blood. I had to burn them and the memories from that day."

Lauren wonders what memories Aife is so hell-bent on forgetting. She didn't seem squeamish to blood, but something was definitely haunting her about that day at the cemetery. She wonders if Aife knew more about the situation then she let on.

Not wanting to spook Aife, Lauren casually as she could, sifted through the clothes. "Thank you. You've been so kind to me." Her smile matches the other and she treads lightly. "I never did ask you, but who was it?"

"I'm sorry?" Aife sked confused and it pains her to push on through, but curiosity gets the better of her.

"At the cemetery, who were you visiting?"

"A man I loved with all of my heart." Aife looks down at the ring she still wears on her finger. It isn't anything spectacular, but it was the only think she has from him.

Lauren doesn't push, she can see the sadness lingering and knows the heartbreak feeling all too well. Instead she nods and takes the woman's shaking hand in her own. A silent thank you passed through them before Aife coughs to clear the lump from her throat. "So, how about that walk?"

Shucking the nighty off, her back facing her even though Aife saw the woman completely exposed for a few days if not more. The slacks fit loosely, but the will do. Buttoning up the black matching shirt, Lauren looks at the mirror in front of her. A face she was born with starring right back at her, the one thing time cannot heal. "I would but I-I don't have my mask."

Feeling her body being turned around, Lauren finishes up the last of the button, happy to see her body hidden from the constant reminders on her skin. "Does that woman love you?"

Lauren nods, a sob threatening to escape. "She does."

Aife smiles and cups her damaged face. "Then that is all that matters. Not the drunks or the silver spooned idiots that walk around this town. Only that woman. She loves you not for all of this," she waves her hand all around The Phantom, then presses her hand to her heart, "But for this."

"Thank you."

XXX

A letter found its way into Bo's hand later that night after her rehearsal. Flying down the layers of the Opera House, Bo finally crawled into bed and ripped the letter open, eager to read something from Lauren. Praying it would be the one saying she was on her way.

 _ **My beloved love of my life**_

 _ **Today was a first for me. It was terrifying, but I did it thinking of you.**_

 _ **I lost my mask the day I was almost torn away from you, but today I stepped outside without it. I can't wait to tell you about in person.**_

 _ **My body is still healing but I can walk much better.**_

 _ **I am one day closer to coming back to you.**_

 _ **Though I have not done this on my own, I hope one day you will meet the woman that saved us from losing one another.**_

 _ **Though she is not perfect, she has treated me fairly.**_

 _ **But I do not wish to talk about her.**_

 _ **I miss you, all of you. And I am ready for forever with you Isabeau. I hope you want that too. I want to tell you everything but I think I would rather you see it for yourself.**_

 _ **The music box holds a deed underneath the musical monkey. Please read it. It's the last of my secrets that I have hidden away.**_

 _ **This will be my final letter until I see you opening night at the Opera House. I will be enjoying your performance from my one and only balcony.**_

 _ **God, I wish I could show you just how much I'm craving you. What I wouldn't do to hear your laugh or to see that smile that makes my knees weak.**_

 _ **I still owe you a date to farmer's market and I plan to deliver it, but I request a week in bed. Just you and I. Clothes are not an option, unless nurse Bo wanted to make an appearance. Just a thought ;)**_

 _ **I will dream of you tonight, just as I do every night. I hope you can still feel the love I have for you Bo, despite our distance. It is just a small sacrifice; one I'd make to spend an eternity with you. Forever and ever and ever and ever. And then some. No amount of time will ever seem like enough, but the time I will have will be forever cherished.**_

 _ **I love you Bo. As simple as that. I'll see you soon.**_

 _ **XOXO Lauren**_

Bo clutches the letter to her chest, so many thoughts and feelings. Finally managing to feel her legs, she goes in search of the music box and pulls the hidden paper from it. The paper is stained and wrinkled, but the writing is still legible. If only she knew what all of this meant.

The trip upstairs took longer than she wanted but she managed it. Spotting Vex at the bar with Madame Evony, Bo quietly interrupts. "Umm, Vex, may I have a word. Please."

"Aye love, anything for you." Evony huffs, but otherwise stays quiet sipping her drink. What catches her eyes though is a familiar document. "Where did you get that?"

Bo tightens her grip on the paper, and looks to Vex. "Why do you care?"

The sass only makes Evony laugh and she turns on her seat, looking between the two of them. "That my dear, is something that needs to be discussed in my office." Her heels click on the sticky floor as she exits, Vex and Bo trailing quietly behind.

The paper must be important and Bo would be really worried if Vex want by her side. In the office, Lachlan is in on the phone, but ends it soon after. "What is going on, now?" He asks tiredly.

Evony of course, smirks. "Our rising star has found what many have been searching for. Dear?" She opens her hand to Bo, but is reluctant to give it to her. "Don't worry, we know who it belongs to. She just needs to come forward to accept responsibility.

Realization dons on Vex. "You found it? She told you? Where is she?"

"Not here…yet." Bo starts and opens the paper and hands it to Vex. "Someone please tell me."

"This paper," Vex shakes his head in awe, "is one reason she never leaves this place, love. And that's because it's hers."

"What is?" Bo wonders and takes the paper back into her possession.

Evony being as dramatic as ever, laughs and finds a bottle from her and her partner's desk, in desperate need of a drink. "Is the lost deed to The Opera house."

 **AN: More soon! Thanks for reading…**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	14. Chapter 14

The Opera Ghost CH 14

The lost deed to The Opera House. Few far and in between only knew of it. Others easily forgotten about it or simply didn't care as the place was sold to one person or another. There we never a lot of owners, too many to frightened about the many stories of the place being haunted, to even consider running it. Those who looked past that, had to deal with the monthly debts paid to none other than The Phantom herself.

It was an easy deal. Paying The Phantom was easier than dealing with the consequences of not paying. No one dare questioned it. Until now.

It seems that Madame Evony and Monsieur Lachlan knew why the Phantom asked for money. Vex did too of course, but he never had any concrete evidence.

Now here was Bo, clutching the worn deed in her hands. She was just sitting in the uncomfortable chair, being stared at by the three of them. "She owns The Opera House? H-How is this even possible?" So many thoughts are running through Bo's mind. How does she own it? Why hasn't she come forward as owner? Didn't Lauren even know what this paper was?

Madame Evony watches the younger brunette try and sort out her thoughts. She admits, it is a lot of information to process, but she has also grown impatient. "Hard to believe, huh dear? But yes, Lauren Lewis is the sole heir to The Opera House."

Both Vex's and Bo's eyes widen at Evony's declaration, but Vex is now angry. "Who in the Hell are you guys and how do you know that name?" He demands storming over to the desk, hands flat on the wood. Bo stands and comforts Vex and observe how Evony and Lachlan see to enjoy this. And that doesn't sit well with her.

Lachlan seems to feel the tension suffocating the room and clears in throat, grabbing Evony's attention. "Alright, enough with the dramatics, Evony. We've grabbed their attention." He stands and walks over to a mirror hanging on the wall and fixes his slicked back hair.

Bo and Vex watch his every move, and their features soften when Lachlan delicately takes the mirror off of the wall, revealing a small safe. After fishing the key from around his neck, he easily opens the safe and grabs a worn out journal. "Not many would believe this, but Evony here is actually my dear sister."

Bo quirks an eyebrow. "But you guys have different last names." She states the obvious, but actually hearing the omission, she can see faint familiarity in their features.

Evony waits for her brother to respond since it is more his story, but he continues to just stare at the journal sadly. "Not that it is any of your business, but Lachlan took his wife's maiden name after she passed." She smiles sadly at her brother, both thinking about that dark day. "But that is not the important part of this story."

Clearing his throat, Lachlan walks over and leans on the front of his desk facing Bo and Vex. "Growing up, the two of us got in a lot of trouble. Of course we had the best; clothes, food, houses. But we got bored easily, hence the trouble." Flipping the pages absentmindedly, he smiles. "We found this snooping throughout our father's attic…"

"And it changed our lives forever." Evony finishes and goes back to the liquor cabinet stashed in their office. She knew this story would bring up some old wounds and worse memories and definitely needed something to help her continue storytelling. Her and Lachlan are so close, they just need to be patient and sensitive to the situation they will soon need to deal with.

"What is in the journal?" Bo whispers, seeing the gloomy look on Evony's face, and not liking where this is headed. She has a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Lachlan makes a 'pfft' noise. "It was our father's journal. Otherwise known as the scum of the Earth." He mumbles the second more to himself. "He noted every deal he made, every woman he bedded… He noted every detail of his life in this damn notebook." He laughs but it's bitter sounding. "Everything is in this. Including how her and his, one of many wives, abandoned the spawn of the Devil."

Bo wobbles and collapses to her knees, feeling sick. And she knows, but Evony's words confirm it.

"That 'spawn' is none other than our beloved Opera Ghost. Otherwise, known as Lauren Lewis."

XXX

One thing Lauren will never take for granted again? Showering. It has been way too long since she has gotten properly bathed and she is now enjoying every second of it. He body is still extremely sore in some places, but other than that she feels ready.

Aife has had a few bad days recently and Lauren fears what will happen to her after she leaves her. They have become very close and Lauren had actually helped her during those days. It wasn't easy seeing someone so kind and welcoming suffer within their own mind. It made her realize that everyone has their own struggles and some struggles are worse that a shattered looking face.

It seemed working at the Dal Riata actually helps Aife keep a clear head. Lauren still had her doubts about other's reaction to her damaged face, so would only grab a drink once the bar was closed. It felt nice to get out of the small room above the bar and soon Lauren realized that it had been long enough.

Her body is still healing, but Lauren is officially out of the woods. There is no reason she cannot go home. And to Bo.

Bo. The letter The Phantom would send to her each day. All of it was still a pain in her heart. Knowing that Bo was out there and unafraid to love her back was torture since they were separated. Lauren needs to see Bo, to feel her in her arms. She needed her love.

Opening night was still two days away, but it was too long of a wait. Stepping out of the shower, Lauren dried off quickly and grabs the outfit that has been hanging in the closet for that special meeting. Standing naked in from of the mirror, Lauren takes note of her body.

She has lost a little muscle, her skin still very pale from not seeing the sun as often as she did. Her gunshot wound is an angry read patch of skin, but is a far cry from how it once was. Bruises still linger on her skin, but is happy that her ribs have finally healed. She wanted to look perfect for Bo, even though it would never compare to what the rising star's own breathtaking features, still she wanted to try for her and this would have to be good enough.

"Sweetie, you do know the show doesn't start for a few days right?" Afie enters the room, taking off her coat and hangs it up. "Trust me, she will love the outfit, no need to second guess it." She chuckles loving the nerves flying off the blonde.

Lauren finishes buttoning her vest and looks at the full length mirror. Her hair is down, still damp and a few drops fall off the tips. Venturing out from her normal black fashion, her and Aife picked out a medium grey pants and a matching vest. The white button up shirt that is under the vest, is rolled up to her elbows, showing off her strong arms. The outfit is perfect for her, fits like a glove, and Lauren just hope Bo approves as well.

"I'm going for her, Aife. I can't stand another night without her by my side." Lauren tells the gracious woman, ignoring the saddened look she gives her. Instead she walks to the older brunette and takes her hand in her own. "I owe you so much. So much more than I have to offer."

Aife squeezes Lauren's hand in kind. "You owe me nothing, child. I'm just happy I was able to help." She tries not to get emotional, but realistically, the young lady is like her own daughter. Well, if she could mentally and physically take care of one. Baby steps. "Just promise me you will visit, dear." She cups the special part of Lauren's face. "This is a face I will truly miss."

There is still so much Lauren does not know about Aife, but hopefully in time, that will change. "I will do just that, my friend." Uncharacteristically, Lauren pulls the now crying lady in for a tight hug. This isn't goodbye she tells herself. She just hopes that that is the truth.

With one final squeeze, they part and Lauren ducks her head, her blonde hair still damp, clings to the sides of her face as she enters the cold world.

XXX

"Ok not trying to be dramatic or anything, but they should cut rehearsals more often." Kenzington giggles and carries the three bottles of wine into Bo's room. After cutting rehearsals, Vex needed a stiff drink, and after the news him and Bo just heard, she could use one too.

Lauren Lewis. Bo kept saying the name over and over in her head. She wonders if The Phantom even knew her last name after all of these years. Evony and Lachlan went into detail about their father, but it was just too much to listen to at the time. Instead, they offered Bo the detailed journal and hoped Lauren could get some answers.

It seemed Lachlan and Evony genuinely cared about Lauren. They spent years tracking numerous rumors but hearing about the infamous Opera Ghost in a white mask, well it nearly confirmed it. Playing the part of the stuck up Opera House owners was simple. They just needed to get The Phantoms attention and they very well succeeded. Who knew they were just trying in vain, to find the woman that is better known as their half-sister. Lauren is the only family they have left and intend not to lose her as well.

It is still early afternoon and drinking seemed to be the lunch menu. It is weird for Bo to be in her old room. She doesn't sleep her or even live in this space anymore. It is just a memory to her now. Or maybe an extra closet for some of her wardrobe. Instead, with Bo not ready to talk about it, well until she could with her lover, was needing a distraction. Who else could distract her better than her friends?

"I agree!" Tamsin cheers and looks pointedly at Vex. "I couldn't tell you the last time I went on a date and that is because I am always her."

Vex just laughs and nudges Bo, grabbing a glass for both of them. "Sounds like someone needs to get laid, love. Not everyone has it as good as you."

Bo opens her mouth at him, along with Tamsin and Kenzi. "That," she points at all of them in a teasing way, a smile corrupting her face, "Is none of your guy's business!"

"Come on Bo! I knew you were holding out on us! Tell us all the juicy details about you and that mysterious Phantom of yours." Kenzi enjoys the blush covering her friend and costar's face and neck. Bo has never right out told them, or anyone besides Vex, about her and The Phantom's relationship. But she knows enough to know that Bo is indeed, smitten.

Unknown to the four enjoying each other's company, The Phantom smiles from behind the two-way mirror. God how she has missed Bo. Just watching her makes her heart beat a million miles a minute. But watching Bo get grilled by her friends about her love life is just priceless. What surprises her most though, are her answers.

"Well, if you must know. Then yeah, she's pretty amazing." Bo sighs dreamily and just thinking about the blonde makes her beam. "She is so protective and caring. Not to mention how sweet she is without even tying or thinking about it. It's so natural for her."

Tamsin gives Kenzi a wink and looks at Bo. "If I dint know any better, I would say you're in love."

"Without a doubt." Is her simple answer.

Vex whistles and takes a larger gulp, needing more alcohol to even feel slightly intoxicated. "Love really is such a precious gift. I'm happy for both of you Isabeau." He pats her leg hoping to comfort her. Vex knows how much Lauren being away is hurting her.

" _ **No more talk of darkness,**_

 _ **Forget these wide eyed fears,**_

 _ **I'm here, nothing can harm you,**_

 _ **My words will warm and calm you."**_

Bo, along with the others, look around the room with purpose. Lauren's voice clear as if she was singing into her ear softly. Tears fill her eyes and she stands waiting.

Vex, knowing what is about to happen, shuffles Tamsin and Kenzi out of the room. They whine and beg to see the woman that has captured Bo's heart. Not to mention the brave woman who saved then once before. But Vex knows his friend will want Bo all to herself. He is just happy that she is back home.

" _ **Let me be you're your shelter,**_

 _ **Let me be your light'**_

 _ **You're safe, no one will find you,**_

 _ **Your fears are far behind you."**_

Bo lets the tears fall, watching the mirror disappear, and sees Lauren standing there, singing to her. The blonde is like a dream and Bo is just stuck too afraid to move. Araid even talking just one step and she would wake from this dream that has visited her every night.

Lauren, amused, hurries to Bo, knowing exactly what is going through her lover's head. "Bo…" Lauren whispers.

They are standing so close to one another, but refrained from touching. They just stare into each other's eyes, taking in every detail. Lauren is without a mask and Bo feels like she is falling in love all over again. And when Lauren's hands take hold of the brunette's waist and pulls her flush against her, Bo takes action.

Their lips fuse together, moans and sighs being released after the weeks of no physical contact. They move perfectly together, like a dance they shared not so long ago. It doesn't take long for things to get heated, and ignore the million things that need to be said. The talk with Evony and Lachlan, along with the newly revealed information regarding Lauren and the infamous deed. Too many thoughts are jumbled but feeling her lost love pressed against her, Bo thoughts clear for one simple request. "Take me home, Lauren."

"Home." Lauren repeats with the brightest smile. Finding Bo's hand, Lauren follows Bo's order, guiding her back through the hidden passageway to the lair.

 **AN: We are getting dangerously close to the end! One or two chapters left, I think. Anyways, I hope this chapter was entertaining enough. It was fun to write if anything. Thanks for taking to time to read it! You guys rock and I feel so grateful to have your support! Thanks again and enjoy!**

 **Twitter:Thelabcoat13**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Opera Ghost CH 15**

After scooting the nosey girls out of the room, Vex let out a ragged breath. Hearing Lauren's voice was like fresh air. Even if he didn't get to see her, he knows one thing. His friend is in fact alive even though she was in another near death experience. This one between Dyson and her wasn't her only attempt of her life, unfortunately, but it was almost her last one.

Tonight, Vex would let Bo and Lauren reconnect and spend some much needed time together. But tomorrow, he knows they all will have to deal with the deed situation. To top it off, Monsieur Lachlan and Madame Evony claimed to be partially related to the infamous Opera Ghost? So many unanswered questions are festering in his mind, but he can wait a night. They all just needed a night.

XXX

" _I remember there was mist…_

 _Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake…_

 _There were candles all around…_

 _And on the lake there was a boat…_

 _And on the boat there was a woman…"_

Lauren rolls her eyes at how adorable Bo is being as the finish rowing across the water into their lair. Lauren can definitely spot the 'subtle' changes due to Bo's presence. Large fluffy gowns and many shoes look to be carefully placed next to Lauren's own wardrobe. There are also two more pillows added to her unmade bed. She wonders how often she has been visiting her home.

Bo seems to notice Lauren's wandering eyes, swiftly dancing across the lair. "I may have stayed her more often than not." Bo says quietly and helps The Phantom out of the boat. The simplest of touches will never be taken for granted again. "I was so hard, Lauren. I-I just needed to feel closer to you."

Pulling Bo closer, they end up in a tight embrace. "I know, love. It was so hard to be separated from you…but I'm here now. And I won't ever leave you again." She leans back softly and wipes the tears from Bo's eyes. Lauren takes her time and casually traces Bo's lips with her thumb, missing those pouty lips.

Before she can take another breath, Bo leans forward and claims The Phantoms lips with a sigh. Though it was only a couple of weeks, it felt like an eternity being apart. She needs to feel Lauren. To touch her and taste her. She needs to know that this is real. That Lauren is really here.

Bo guides Lauren backwards until she pushes the blonde onto the bed and climbs into her lap. The obvious wince from Lauren is enough to stop Bo dead in her tracks though. "What is it? Is this too much too soon?" Lauren opens her mouth but Bo just keeps rambling. "Shit, I bet you just wanted to relax! You just got back home and the first thing I do is try to take your clothes off? Jesus, I am so sor-"

Moaning, Lauren switches their positions, effectively shutting her up with a kiss. "Breathe my beloved." Lauren soothes, running her nose along Bo's cheek. "We have all the time in the world, but you've got to be easy on me." Bo nods with her eyes closed way too eagerly, making the woman chuckle. "I mean it, Bo. My body…Is still healing."

"I can be gentle, Lauren. I promise, but I need you. So please," Bo tugs on the vest Lauren is wearing, "let me see you."

Lauren nods and notes the desperation in Bo's voice. Sitting up on her knees, she begins to unbutton her vest and shakes it off. Her white shirt is the last layer before her healing bullet hole is exposed. Sure there is the bandaged, but knowing what is there and why it is, always brings pain to her mind. It is just another incident that could have ended her life.

She's nervous, always is when with Bo. Any new cut or scar could be the one that decides that she is not worthy. That Bo will realize and accept that she is the monster that everyone claims she is. But now, looking down at those bright brown eyes, Lauren realizes that she isn't hiding behind her fretful mask. That Bo is staring at her with so much love and looking straight at the beast.

"You're not afraid of me? Of this?" Lauren gestures to her mutilated face forgetting just who she is talking to.

Bo smiles and cups the harmed side of Lauren's face. "I never was." With that Bo grabs two sides of Lauren's crisp white shirt and tugs the material forcefully apart. The buttons scatter along the bed as a few clatter on the cemented ground, leaving Lauren's chest bare. "That's better."

Bo ignores the angry red and purple bruises that was down to her lover's shoulder. She ignores the stitches, obviously not done by a medical professional. She ignores how much thinner the normally toned woman is. She ignores the way her mind flashes back to when Lauren was lying still in the snow covered in her own blood.

Instead, she focuses on the beating heart that holds all of her love. She focuses on Lauren's lips and how well familiar they are with her own. Her soft lips, her comforting touches… Lauren is here for her. She fought for her life and came back for Bo. For their happy ending.

Bo doesn't even feel her dress being pulled off her body or how Lauren takes off her under garments with ease. Or how Lauren managed to get herself into the same state as her. Both under the covers, Lauren pins her hands to the mattress and assaults Bo's neck with hunger. Teeth and tongue seems to leave marks on the normally flawless skin.

Bo tries not to dig her nails into The Phantoms back, but when Lauren starts thrusting her hips against her own, all bets are off. "I thought..Oh yes..that we were suppoOosed to be gentle, shit." Bo breathes out but it turns to a gasp when she feels two fingers circling her aching clit.

"I can't stop, my angel. Fuck, I've missed you…so much." Lauren moans out finally entering Bo. The pace is slow, feeling the brunette squeezing her so tightly, but soon the pain in her wounded shoulder became too much. And Bo noticed too.

In a frenzy, Bo pushes Lauren back and pushes her flat against their mattress. Her fingers slip out, but before she can miss them, Bo eases herself back on them. "Oh God! That's it, Bo, that's it baby!" Lauren encourages trying to get Bo to completion. She can see how much she needs it, Hell she needs it too. But when she feels Bo's velvety walls constrict around her fingers and Bo looking so deeply into her own eyes, Lauren knows it's worth it.

XXX

 _The old Jazz bar was barely lit, but somehow she found it. Mostly just armatures trying to get lucky and make it big play here, nut for some of the older crowd the place was perfect. The bartender noticing her, already begin to grab a glass. The red wine finds her lips soon enough and she closes her eyes._

 _The place is old; a cold draft makes its way through the entire building making only a few shiver. The rest of the audience is too drunk to notice. She always needed a drink before a performance, even if it could risk her lucid mind. But after Lauren leaving, Aife needed to feel like she used to. To feel adored and unreal to the people watching, if even the don't really care._

 _Looking back to the bartender, he gave her a nod just as the song ended. Taking another sip of her drink, she smoothed out her red dress and approached the stage. Too familiar with the bright lights in her face, Aife tapped on the microphone, signaling the bad to start. When she opened her mouth, the words sang freely thinking about her daughter and how her loved returned for her. She sang beautifully, as if she never stopped._

XXX

"Tell me what I missed around here. It felt so strange not being close to The Opera House." Lauren asks as they snuggle deeper into the covers. Their lovemaking didn't last long, both just too eager to slow down, but were blissfully happy just holding each other again.

"Well," Bo began as she gently rubbed the blonde's abs softly. "lots actually, but I don't want to really get into all of that. Not right now at least."

"Was it about a certain hidden document?" Bo silence was the easy answer. "I needed you to know, Bo. I meant what I said in my letters. I want us, forever if you'd have me. But I want to be completely open and honest before we take that step. I have so many dark parts in my life, but I need you to know them…to know me"

Bo takes a minute to unjumble her thoughts. Lauren's confession isn't a surprise. Bo knew exactly what Lauren is capable of and has been involved in one. Deception, lies, murder… these things The Phantom had to deal with just to live her life peacefully.

There are two sides to every story. The rumors of The Opera Ghost are whispered through the halls of the Opera House, but no one really knows anything. The Phantom as a protector? That is impossible to those who only look so far in her story. Most just use Lauren's tale as a way to scare the new hires for fun. There are so many facts unspoken and it is almost too much.

"I found the deed Lauren, that much is true, but there is more to all of this." Sitting up against the headboard, Lauren mimics her action, but thankfully keeps quiet. "I-I showed Vex the deed and apparently it is a big deal…"

Lauren nods sadly and pushes her knees to her chest under the covers. "I told him about it once, when we were younger, but I never showed him it. It takes a lot for me to trust, Bo. Until I could, I lived a very paranoid and lonely life."

"I think this will all go easier if I just show you." Bo gets up out of bed, ignoring Lauren's questions. It only takes a moment before she finds the worn journal hidden in her wardrobe. "Lauren Lewis." Bo states and frowns deeply when Lauren stiffens immediately.

Bo slowly crawls into bed again and takes Lauren into her arms. "That's your name, right?"

With tears in her eyes, Lauren turns her head away from Bo. That same shame from her childhood creping under her skin slowly. "I prefer Lauren. Just Lauren." She can feel the anger for them. A thirst for revenge or even vengeance for what they did to her. How they created this darkened creature. She wants to scream and burn every last hateful person to the ground for how they corrupted an innocent child.

"Love…" Bo's soft voice is enough to get her to focused again.

"I'm sorry." She immediately apologizes and takes comfort into her arms. "That name, it's _his_ name, _their_ name." Lauren spits out, but tries to keep a level head. Too many years have passed, their fate was no better than her own in some ways. "Where did you hear that name? all I gave you was the lost deed."

Opening the journal, Lauren recognizes the man's name scribbled just inside. "There are people who care about you Lauren. Not The Phantom or the consequences they think will happen if they don't, but actual people who want you to be happy. To be free."

"I don't believe that, Bo. I know you want it to be but my life is not normal. It's not like yours."

"It is!" Bo urges and takes Lauren's shaking hands in her own. She can see fear in those hazel eyes and just wants to be her hero for once. "You can live a normal life, Lauren. We can-" but Bo stops when she sees the tears falling freely down her lover's face. There is still so much they do not know about one another. Only little snippets that she heard from Vex or Lauren herself. And she promised herself she wouldn't push to know. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Lauren whispers and they both lay back down. "I don't mean to get angry at you, Bo, but this isn't easy for me. I just got you back. I almost died and I couldn't even tell you how much I loved you in the end. I couldn't save you from him. I couldn't even save myself!"

Bo sighs and tries not to argue further, but she's turned stubborn thanks to the blonde. They can't help themselves. "I don't want to talk about that. Not yet."

"I don't either. Can we just ret tonight? I just want to hold you like I dreamed every night since I was taken. Then tomorrow, we can have a nice breakfast, in bed, and talk? Like really talk. I just missed you, Bo."

Huffing playfully, Bo seals it with a kiss. "I can do that." She tosses the journal to the floor, out of sight out of mind, and looks back at Lauren. "I love you, Lauren. I love Lauren, The Phantom, and The Opera Ghost. I love every part of you. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you too. Bo, Opera Star, stubborn woman, loud snorer…" Lauren laughs at her own joke and the at Bo's appalled face, but soon there is the moment she has been dreaming about. "Just kidding, baby. I just missed your smile."

 **AN: Lucky for you guys, I need a few more chapters to finish this one. Working some of the storyline out and unfortunately that means this jumpy chapter. It'll get better, I promise. Just needed to get the reunion over with. Hope you stayed tuned till the end! Thanks for those who are still reading, too! I appreciate the feedback. Thanks again!**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Opera Ghost 16**

Sleep wasn't as easy as Lauren thought as she tossed back and forth in bed. Yes, having Bo glom her, even as she moved, was still a dream come true. Bo's warmth and snuggles were almost enough to get her asleep, but there was a certain journal that kept her up.

If Lauren thought trust was hard, then she couldn't even think about forgiveness. _Lewis_. God, did she hate that name. That name that created this Hell that she has lived in for the past 28 years. She has been fueled by hatred and revenge all this time, and meeting Bo, Lauren knew she would have to find some kind of closure. It was just easier said than done.

Bo only knew so much of her life growing up. She knew, thanks to Vex, of the circus and how she ended up at the Opera House and why she did. Unfortunately, Lauren hadn't told anyone about tracking down her birth parents, and she knew she would have to tell Bo. She would have to tell her everything. It just seems like there is always an endless amount of darkness that consumes her.

Giving up on sleep, Lauren turns and holds Bo, enjoying the smoothness of her skin and the soft snore Bo will always deny. The brunette looks so innocent while she sleeps. Something, herself will never be. Lauren knew her life would be no fairytale, but it just seems like there will always be something preventing her from being happy. It is a sad fact about her life and personality, but she just hopes that Bo will give her the benefit of doubt. That she will see some reason the years of madness that The Phantom has done to both the guilty and innocents that crossed her path. That she will forgive her for her many sins; sins that will be revealed once and for all.

 **XXX**

"Is it true? That the Phantom has returned?" Evony barges into Vex's room unannounced, ignoring the way his nudity is on display. She watches amused how he scrambles out of his bed and instinctively reaches for his hat, even before his clothes.

"You know, knocking is still a thing, right?" He mutters as he finally finds his pants, shucking them on. "Normally, I sleep in on days that we have a performance, love. But to answer your question, yes, our beloved Opera Ghost has returned." Of course, she ignores him and takes a heavy seat on the edge of his bed.

Relief. That's all Madame Evony is feeling. She and her brother have searched and waited for years to track down their long-lost half-sister. The details their father wrote down, describing every despicable and degrading thing he and Lauren Lewis' birth mother went through to get rid of her was deplorable. A crime that is unrecognized in their current day and age. The mental abuse that she and Lachlan had received from him was nothing compared to the torture Lauren had to deal with. Despite the rumors, The Phantom was created, not born.

Clearing her throat, she ignores the way Vex seems to see right through her posh demeanor. "The show will be fine. Somethings are more important that money."

"Tell me, Madame, why is this so important to you? The Phantom survived this long. What is the point of you and Lachlan doing _all_ of this?" He's curious. Buying the Opera House, running it, and determine to have its success grow is one thing. Money fuels a lot of things, including happiness in some eyes. So why go through all of this trouble for the Phantom. Lauren has been his friend, as stubborn as she can be, for years. Unspoken conversations and endless understanding has kept their friendship strong, and grows as each day passes. With that, their protectiveness for each other does too.

Sighing, Evony stands and smooths out her, uncharacteristic, wrinkled dress and gives a sad smile. "Sometimes Monsieur, family, however messed up they are, is all people have."

Silently, he watches he leave. He hopes Lauren and Isabeau got their reunion over with, because digging up Lauren's past is going to be hard….too hard.

 **XXX**

A shared bath seems to be there thing. It somehow brings them closer without actually involving sex. The intimate ay they bathe each other is something neither one of them thought was possible. And that is how Bo knew something was wrong.

Lauren seemed tired and distant when Bo woke up against her. Her father's journal was close and she knew that had everything to do with Lauren's behavior. Bathing together, from their first meeting, was when their innermost thoughts were shared.

Luckily, Lauren also felt this way and opened up even without Bo prompting her. "I love you. I need you to know that, Bo. It is deeper than your appearance and your talent. Seeing you, just being you, is what had me falling for you faster than I even knew could happen." Lauren sighs and Bo, who is behind her in the tub, rests her chin on her uninjured shoulder.

"I didn't know who I was or where I came from. The circus life was all I knew. They said I was a spawn of Satan and I believed it." She lifts her arms out of the water, showing the faded burns and scratches from her wrists to bicep. "I thought the ring leader did these to me, but it wasn't him. When I was a little older, and ran away with Vex, I saw or rather felt someone one day. I don't know how to explain it."

"What do you mean, Lauren?" Bo rubs her hands lightly over the many scars unseen to most. She can feel Lauren begin to shake slight, her memories more frightening her than any nightmare. "You can tell me anything. There is nothing you can say to me that will make me love you any less. Feel my heart beat for you." She says and presses her naked chest closer to her. "I trust you, Lo. It's your turn to trust me."

"I do, Bo." Lauren says louder than she wanted. Bo still doesn't flinch at her raised voice; her fear is more for Lauren than of her. Lauren smiles at that, before continuing. "I had to shoplift after I left the circus. Vex is older than me and got a job at the Opera House cleaning, but I never accepted any of his offerings. I was kind of an ass to him at first, hard to believe I know." She rolls her eyes as Bo snorts.

"Anyways, I was getting some food and other supplies one night and I smelled this scent. It was like leather but more fermented, I guess. I followed this man from the shadows until he stopped at a house. I just couldn't shake this feeling." Lauren takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. That smell is a part of her now, like the scars on her body. With her forever. "I followed him for weeks. He lived at multiple houses with multiple families, it turned out. It wasn't until the following turned into years, that I figured out who he was."

"Your father." And Lauren nods. Bo holds her close, peppering kisses on any skin she can reach. She knew Lauren could be an odd one, or rather different from the 'norm' of society, but she followed him for years. All because of a scent and a feeling. Only Lauren.

"He was a drinker and a smoker and apparently, quite the family man." Lauren chuckles but it's forced. "Strived for perfection and despised flaws."

"Did you…kill him, Lo? I'm not judging you, baby but…" Bo's question went unanswered for a long time. Both of their thoughts too consumed with the memories and guilt.

"No. I didn't. I wanted to, planned to even, but I didn't. His health was his own worst enemy."

Lauren is the first to get out, Bo quietly following her. They dress, Lauren's mask back on her face and Bo feels upset that it's more of a defense mechanism then anything. A sad fact, but Bo doesn't push for more. Before they know it, they are back in Bo's room. "You have a show tonight, my angel. You should probably get ready. Vex will skin me alive if you are a no show."

"Why are you being so distant? I was without you, for weeks, and as soon as I get you back…" She trails off, her throat thick with emotion. "You are more important than any show, my love." Sealing their lips together, Bo rips the mask off of Lauren and pours every emotion into their kiss. It's rough and messy, but the passion, their passion, is always the leading emotion. "I love you. That will never change, so accept it. Accept me and allow me to love every part of you, including your flaws."

Before Lauren can say anything, a throat is cleared.

"Sorry to interrupt the lovefest here." Evony smiles cheekily at the two of them blushing and holds up an envelope. "I was just going to leave a note for our infamous Opera Ghost, but since you're here…"

Lauren hastily grabs her white mask from Bo's hand and secures it on her face. In doing so, she misses the soft look Evony gives her. But Bo notices it. "Madame, now isn't the best time. Perhaps-"

"This is just a friendly meet up. I assure you, Phantom, I mean you know harm. As many know, you protect many under this roof and for that I am grateful." Evony reasons with conviction. "I do wish to offer you an invitation to dinner with my brother, Lachlan, and I. Vex already agreed and of course, young Isabeau is always welcomed."

Lauren easily turns protective and shields Bo rom Evony ever so slightly, easily slipping into the Phantom façade. "Excuse me for being skeptical Madame, but why would we share a meal together? Being acquainted by the brave officers of London is not what I like as an appetizer. I assure you, it won't end well….for them or you." The threat is only that. A threat. Escaping the police has been perfected over her many years, and now finding happiness, nothing with stop her from keeping it.

The look that Evony throws Bo's way, makes the younger brunette cringe. Trust is paired well with honesty, and Bo hasn't told Lauren everything, yet. "Sweetheart, it's ok. Evony doesn't mean any harm." Lauren looks questioning at her, but turns back to the owner. "After tonight's show we will meet you here."

"I will bring the champagne. See both of you then. Bo." Evony smiles and locks eyes with the Phantom. "Lauren." She leaves before she can see the confusion on her face. She only hears the Phantom's voice after she shuts the door.

"How in the world does that unintelligent woman know my name?! Did you tell her? Why would you tell her such a thing Isabeau?!" Lauren booms, waving her hands frantically as she paces back and forth.

Lauren continues on and on, constantly berating Bo, freaking out over her name being know and Bo just waits. She takes every hurtful thing she accuses her of and takes it without a second thought. Bo lets Lauren throw her tantrum and get everything out of her system until Lauren slumps on the bed next to her. She waits to make sure Lauren is finished before clenching her fists in front of the blonde and growls. Bo wants to grab and shake this infuriating woman, but knowing she's hurt that she can't. Or rather shouldn't. she'd love to knock some sense into her lover, but refrains.

After Bo is out of breath from her long and loud growl, and her energy is expelled, she tales a few calming breaths. "You can be so infuriating, Lauren. Like seriously so hard headed and yet I still love you!" Lauren tries to interrupt but with a quick hand held in front of her, she stops. "I didn't tell her or anyone your name. I don't gossip or spill your secrets to anyone! She knows because, in a weird way, she knows you, Lauren. She knows you from that damn journal your father kept!"

She runs a frustrated hand through her wavy hair and sighs. Lauren looks regretful at her outburst but doesn't dwell too much on it. This relationship is new to both of them. Mistakes are a way of growing. "It is a long or rather confusing and weird way, but she and Lachlan know you, but not you as the Opera Ghost."

The noise outside Bo's room grows and soon a knock is on her door. They both know how a night show's day is. Last minute alterations and rehearsals. Busy busy busy. "If you can, will you meet me for a late lunch before the show?" Lauren asks and her eyes are brimming with tears. An apology if Bo has ever seen one from her.

"I would love to. I will be home before dusk." Bo says and Lauren is the one to instigate the kiss. Her hands tangle themselves in chocolate locks and begs for forgiveness. Which Bo eagerly accepts. Many mountains they need to cross, but both willingly to conquer them together. "I love you, Bo. I'll see you soon."

"Not if I see you first." Bo kisses her once more and shoos Lauren back through the mirror. _Soon_ , they both promise. A promise neither of them are willing to break.

 **AN: Today tried like Hell to not let me update this so yay! The official meetup is coming, just have to get them there. Thanks for the few still reading and the others that review. I read them all and take your suggestions into consideration. The story isn't over yet, but we are really close! Thanks again for reading. Take care everyone…**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Opera Ghost CH 17**

The final note was sung with Isabeau and Kenzi in unison, the crowd loving every second of their new-found chemistry on stage. The two of them, although have performed together before, had been easily recognized as forced. Neither one obviously comfortable, but seeing their new dynamic, to most eyes the change is dramatic.

Lauren was watching from her normal box and thoroughly enjoying tonight's show. It has been a few trying weeks, even though this last one has been better, but it still seems to get worse for her. The Lewis name has been dragging up the worst parts of her life and it seems there is more than meets the eye as of recently. Madame Evony knowing her true identity and Bo knowing that, has caused many walls to go up, despite her best effort. The Phantom skipped her lunch with Bo to work through the trust thing, but left her a note with a cooked meal from the blonde. Even though she didn't meet her, it didn't mean she left her beloved without explanation.

Lauren is learning to trust Bo and if she promised that she didn't tell Madame Evony, then Lauren will believe her.

Putting past her own fears and flaws, Lauren stands tall in her balcony box and waits with a single red rose in hand. With her signature, black bow tied to the stem, she tosses it on the stage, letting it pile with the others, and applauses for her lover. Bo deserves the recognition each and every time she steps onto the stage. She sings and acts with her whole body, feeling every note and pouring her heart to give the audience the best show. She deserves it all and more importantly, she deserves a lover who will celebrate her success and comfort her in her failures. Something Bo has done for her from day one.

"Bravo!"

Bo heard her voice, even over the thunderous claps and cheers. Turning to her certain someone's reserved balcony, Bo is relieved to see her Phantom standing proud for her. She was upset that Lauren never made it to lunch, but understood completely. Did it hurt any less? No. But she knew she had to give Lauren time. Being betrayed for the most of your life leaves a few emotional scares, and Bo is willing to be patient and help Lauren work through it.

* * *

The curtain falls as their eyes lock and Bo is relieved once more to see Lauren smile. It might be a while if things turn for the worse with the meeting with Evony and Lachlan. "Marvelous show, Isabeau! You and Kenzington stole the show, as usual." Monsieur Lachlan congratulates with a bow. Evony is off to the side looking around everyone cheering. She seems to be waiting, not so patiently, for someone. And that someone is Vex.

Bo politely excuses herself from the crowd surrounding her and interrupts them. "Is everything alright?"

Vex nods and kisses both of Bo's cheeks. "Absolutely, love. Just had to make sure she knew where to meet us. She asked you to meet her at home so she could accompany you for tonight." He throws her a wink and Bo blushes at the thought. Lauren is so chivalrous.

With the two owners and co-star, Bo did all the meet and greets that is a part of the star role. Luckily, Kenzi loves the spotlight and took care of most of the awkward encounters and spoke smoothly once Bo would freeze up. Bo escaped the bright lights and the crowded halls with ease and made it down to our home within the hour. It was so quiet, except for the running water, that Bo thought she beat her here. Until she spotted her just before she hopped on the small boat.

Standing near the water, Lauren stood dressed in an all black suit holding a bouquet of flowers. "You were flawless tonight, Bo! I'm so proud of you." Lauren beams and kisses her cheek softly when she pulls back and clasp her hands in the brunettes, Lauren apologizes. "I am sorry I couldn't see you before the first act. I'm still learning how to do all of…this." She waves her hand between the two of them.

"No, no need to apologize, Lauren. I should have told you when I found out, I planned to, but then seeing you and having you in my arms." She sighs and pulls the Phantom closer to her. "You can be really distracting, though." Her hands move inside Lauren's jacket to feel the lace texture inside. The black shirt is encased in a deep maroon lace vest, making Bo wonder why she has never seen Lauren so stunning.

The only thing stopping Lauren from looking perfect, is the white mask hiding away half of her face. Slowly, trying not to startle her love, Bo pulls the mask away. The Phantom doesn't flinch like she used to, but it is still foreign to her, being handled with such care. "Why did you do that?"

"Because, I wanted to see _you_." Bo starts and rubs the marred flesh with her fingers. "These marks and the scars on your body is a part of you, Lauren. And I love everything about you. Confidence, insecurities, flaws, perfections… I love them all because that is what you are, who you are. This mask hides everything that I want to see. Ok?"

Lauren searches Bo's face, trying to detect any lie or falseness. No one has seen Lauren exposed and didn't have nightmares about it. She hides it away, hides the darkness that grows deep within her very soul, but here Bo is wanting to see it. And she accepts. "Ok." She finally says, with a small smile. Bo manages to hide her surprise, expecting the stubborn woman to fight her, but instead presses her lips to the blonde's. "We can trust them, right?"

Bo nods and loops her arms in Lauren's. "We can." She doesn't reveal what is going to be discussed since it's really between Lauren and Evony and Lachlan, but Bo will be there to comfort Lauren in any way she needs.

Wanting to get this over with and have a few days uninterrupted, Bo and Lauren look at the map Vex gave the Phantom. Knowing the Opera House more than anyone, found the empty room they were all destined to meet. It was originally an old storage room for props and costumes before they moved that near the main hall. Now it was just abandoned, the Phantom took note.

She was nervous, Bo easily noticed, but tried to soothe her nerves as they took the secret passageways Lauren was used to. They (Lauren) was still getting used to people and without her mask, she was easily spooked. Bo didn't mind though. Actually, she loved taking her time looking at the textures of the stone walls and small graffiti Lauren carved as a kid. She explained that Vex would occasionally venture the halls and play a game or two of tick tac toe with her, before he had to work.

Lauren didn't think any of this mattered, her life's picture isn't a pretty one, but Bo seemed enthralled with them. Tracing the images as they walked and commented on how silly her cat drawings were. Bo made her feel…normal.

In exchange, Bo told her about her childhood. Her father a violinist that dotted on her and her mother that left them. Her father died soon after and left Bo in an orphanage. Her friend there became her family in a way, but she danced and danced until she was good enough for Monsieur Vex to notice her. He recruited her into the Opera House and the rest is history.

"The room is just through there." Lauren points and they can hear footsteps just behind the hidden door. She fidgets with her hands until Bo covers them with her own. "A-Are you sure we can trust them, Bo? I don't want to scare you if I have to do… _something_."

Bo laughs quietly and gives her arm a comforting squeeze. "We can. And for whatever reason you want to leave, you tell me and we will go. I promise." Accepting that, Lauren pushes the door and enters the dimly lit room, with Bo hot on her heels.

* * *

Vex is readying everything on the table, his nerves through the roof. The Phantom is his friend and knowing that she willingly accepted this dinner meeting has him wanting it to be perfect. So, he tried to make this as comfortable as possible. Her made pizza and brought some whiskey of her liking. He made the lights low and the room clean.

Lachlan and Evony watched him acting so out of character, but said nothing. They just made small talk and patiently waited until, what they thought was a wall, opened and revealed an unmasked Phantom. No one said anything, just silently sizing each other up, until Bo practically dragged Lauren to the emptied chairs. "Sorry we're late, I hope we didn't ruin dinner?"

Vex was still staring at his friend, years of silent conversations happening between the, and was content with her weariness. Just enough, but enough for Lauren to not bolt at any minute. "Not at all love. In fact, I just pulled the pizza out of the oven."

Evony and Lachlan sat next to each other as Vex went around to serve them all. Lauren still stood, Bo at her side and turns her slightly so that Bo was her only focus. "I think it's time to introduce you to them, my love. Would that be okay? They just want to talk to you, want you to hear them out."

Lauren ignores the everything and focus on Bo. She has been here all this time and never once led her astray, so the Phantom agrees. Taking a step, she shrugs out of her jacket, suddenly feeling too hot, and drapes it over the chair near her, but with Bo taking the lead. "Lachlan, Evony, this is the infamous Phantom of the Opera."

They both smile and stand to shake her hand. they don't stare or look at her in disgust. They only smile and offer her some wine. "Lauren." She croaks out and they both stare at the blonde. "You can call me Lauren."

They both agree and Bo and Vex look as if they are going to pass out from joy. The small talk is awkward and seems too forced at dinner. The only thing making Lauren feel comfortable are the small touches her lover does throughout it all. A kiss on the cheek or a pat on her thigh unknown to the others in the room, but the Phantom was still getting antsy as to why she was here and how the two owners new her birthname. Turning again to Vex, he knew it was time. "Anyone fancy a drink?"

"I suppose we will need one." Evony agrees and takes of her heels, letting them clunk underneath the table. "Lauren… I bet you're wondering how I, we, knew your name? How we know that you are a Lewis."

Lauren shudders at the name, and takes a large sip of whiskey. The burn is nothing that compares to the ones that occurred with the bud of a lit cigarette. She keeps quiet, but feels her lover nod for Evony to continue.

"I'm sure Isabeau showed you the journal? Well, that journal was from your father. The man-"

"That man was no father of mine!" Lauren yells, her palms violently hitting the table as she stood peering at the woman.

Evony seems frightened, but continues on in a small voice. "That man wasn't a father to us either." Lachlan nods sadly and rubs his sister's back soothingly and watches as Lauren's face goes blank. "He was a despicable person, but he did do something right. He led us to you. Our real family."

Bo lets Lauren fall in her seat, trying her hardest to figure it all out. Lauren is looking at the table, her eyes trained at the wood grained together. _Evony and Lachlan? My brother and sister? My family_? Just the thought, makes Lauren dizzy.

"He smoke and drank and was a great provider. Until he drank too much and his life started to crumble around him." Lachlan says and stands to lean against a wall, needing distance more than comfort. "Neglect was his strong suit for us. It wasn't until we found his journal and read all about his life that were saw that abuse was his passion. We never saw that side of him…until we confronted him."

Lauren stays quiet as they take turns talking about _him_. She feels nothing except the numbing feeling she gets after having a nightmare about him. Remembering his voice as he beat her and felt her mother near as he did so.

" _Defective."_

" _Spawn_."

" _Monster_."

His voice still clear to this day, years of repressed memories flashing through her head after that chance of seeing him again. A lifetime of damage and the Phantom knows she will never fully recover. Who would want to be with someone who could never mourn or regret the death of the people who brought her into this world? The hatred and anger is what she survived on. She was thrown away, never to live another day.

"Lauren!" Bo's shout has Lauren focused. She looks to see her hand bleeding and shards of glass are embedded in her palm. Blood is dripping down her wrist, wetting her long sleeve, before Bo grabs a cloth. "I-I'm sorry." She mutters confused.

"It's ok, sweetie." Bo soothes and carefully tries to stop the bleeding. "You have got to stop hurting yourself though, Lauren!" Bo grits out, but Lauren sees the tears in her eyes. She hates when she makes Bo cry.

Evony grabs another glass of whiskey and walks it over to Lauren. "I know this is a lot to take in. I apologize about this. I know you had it the worst, but we needed to find you."

"Why do you guys care? I'm damaged…" Lauren honestly asks. Her voice is so quiet.

"Damaged? All I see is someone who fought and survived. And by the looks of it, I'm not the only one who sees that." She smiles when Bo leans just a little bit closer and Vex patting Lauren encouraging on the back. She looks around at the people who are slowly becoming her family.

 **AN: Sappy town! Need some love in a world full of hate? Read sap! Thanks for reading! Be kind to one another please! Reviews are always welcomed as I LOVE to read them! Find me on twitter if youre bored!**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Opera Ghost 18**

The Phantom was never a hugger and tonight was no different for her. If she had to make one exception though, it would be for her family.

Family. The one word is still so foreign to her, but that is who Lachlan and Evony are to her. Shared blood, same bastard father. The three of them share a bond now; one that they would give up in a heartbeat, but stuck with nevertheless.

Vex and Bo, they're family too. They chose her, chose the haunted woman behind the mask. Lauren never thought she had a choice in the matter, but now seeing them all together...

"I think we had enough excitement for one night." Bo looks to Lauren to confirm. It's late and after all the heavy conversation, they think it is best to get a good night's sleep and let everyone process it. They all had a little liquid courage and a few glasses more, bed is definitely calling them.

Lauren a little drunk, offers a smile and a slight bow as a farewell. Bo silently giggles, seeing her lover so out of character. They walk back down the way they came in silence. Arm in arm, they enjoy the comfort being so close to each other brings. Again, Lauren wasn't a hugger, but with Bo it is a whole new gesture. They share an intimacy that the throws of passion share the same love as a hand hold. It's a feeling that transpires between them. It makes what they have all the more real.

"You smiled tonight." They finally settled in bed, still fully clothed but just kind of loosened every bit of clothing up. Lauren rolls her eyes and faces down into the pillow and Bo is quick to roll her back over. "See! You're doing it again! Who are you and what have you done to my badass Opera Ghost hmm?"

Huffing, the blonde tries to keep a straight face, but the teasing glint in Bo's eye is enough to make her falter. "I'm still here. I'm just…happy." It's true. She feels lighter and more open after the few hours with her company at dinner. Still, the Phantom is cautious but Evony and Lachlan had opened themselves up without anything to gain. They already 'own' the Opera House, they are financially successful, and they travelled searching for a sister that neither one knew was alive or dead. Why would they do that? Even if they were there to destroy her, why would they make it their passion to do so?

Bo matches her happiness and nods. Life without Lauren was boring and mundane. Life after meeting her was bright and adventurous. She felt wanted for more than a one night performance. The Phantom noticed her among the many talented people in the business. The letters and roses she received were not only romantic and enticing, but polite as well. She felt respected by a woman that has been treated nothing of the sort. "I missed your smile, my love."

"Stay around and you'll never have to miss it again." The Phantom mumbles against Bo's lips, not quite kissing her yet. "I never knew I could smile so much, but you bring it out in me." Smiling was hard when you really had nothing to live for. Something Lauren had passion for, the only thing, was the Opera House. She always found something so calming with each new performance. Add meeting her childhood companion Vex and now Bo, it makes the years of torment and torture worth it.

Humming, Bo closes the distance between them, her lips softly moving against her lover. Lauren is all too eager to reciprocate it and manages to shift onto her back, dragging Bo with her. Her shoulder is still stiff and painful when too much pressure is applied, but manages to ignore it. Bo tries to keep things light but feeling her Lauren's hips shift up against hers isn't making things easy. "I thought you wanted to go to sleep?"

Moaning, Lauren breaks their kiss but continues to trail her lips and tongue down the column of her neck and chest. "After. We can sleep after." Bo giggles at Lauren's eagerness and lets the Phantom roll them over, undressing each other as they go.

* * *

Back upstairs, Vex and Evony are still finishing up the bottle of whiskey from their dinner. Lachlan already called it a night and cheers them one last time to a successful meeting. They settled on a few worn out cushioned chairs near an open fire. The fire dancing is casting flickering shadows in the dimmed-out light.

Vex takes another swing from the bottle before handing it back to the owner of the house. He is used to the burn of most liquors, but his voice is still effected by it regardless, coming out rougher than usual. "I thought it was going to be way worse. I don't think I've ever seen her so open like that. Ever. It was incredible."

"That Isabeau has changed her, hasn't she? The stories I heard when we finally found her… I admit, a ghost is hard to believe, but some of the acts she has committed. The murders…" Thinking back to the few cities near them and the warning people gave them, many were vicious and unforgiveable. There were many times her and her brother thought twice about seeking out the broken woman. Police themselves never wanted to proceed after the so called Opera Ghost, that was enough to give the two pause.

The journal, though. It was a permanent fixture in their lives. Reading and rereading it was reason enough to at least try to seek her out. A sister that went through the reign of a real monster, their father.

"Aye. Lauren can be scary when she needs to be. She could be vicious and brutal, but you know what? She did it to keep our people safe." Vex has seen it first hand, the scum and dangerous ones that enter the Opera House. He'd hate to imagine what horrendous activities would happen if the Phantom wasn't looking over everyone's shoulder. The line between right and wrong is all to blurred when people with money and a name come through this place. It truly is sad how many criminals walk away scott free because of their social status. Something Vex has always found appalling.

Evony watches the man closely, something in his eyes tells her that he's seen it all. "Do you think she killed Monsieur Thornwood?"

He doesn't even blink before he shakes his head. "A lot went down at that cemetery. I wouldn't blame Lauren if she did." He pries his eyes away from the red and yellow flames to look at her. "But she didn't." Evony gives him a look and he smiles. "I warned him time and time again. Bo and him had a weird…whatever they had going on. But Lauren isn't petty. If she wanted Dyson dead, he would have been hanging from the balcony he took her reserved spot. Lauren wouldn't have killed Dyson because, for some reason, he meant something to Bo. There are too many reasons Lauren wouldn't…just wouldn't!"

"Ok, Ok, fine. I believe you." She slaps him on the shoulder to stop his laughing fit. "I just thought it was a bit ironic." She sniffs her nose high into the air, like she knows better. "Such a fool. He just couldn't let go. I really thought he would be better for all of this."

"For what?" Vex asks leaning forward to look Evony straight in the eye. It's like he is seeing a whole new person. "What is your end game her, Evony?"

Laughing at the impossible man, Evony matches his stare. "I have money, I'm gorgeous," she opens her arms as if saying _duh_ and her rolls his eyes at her. "I just want to find my happiness now. Lachlan is great, why not seek out more of my family? Why can't that be my goal in life. I already kind of own the Opera House. I-I just want to share my success and life with loved ones, I guess."

She has been called many things, and while most are correctly assumed, most overlook the kindness buried underneath her business like personality. Lachlan has seen her, really seen her, but no one else. It's hard to open up when you know how cruel a single person can be. Being yelled at, torn apart until there is nothing. That type of abuse builds walls that never seem to come down. She searched for a long time to find that connection, and she was willing to give up everything to find it. To find her.

Vex seems to understand and lets it go. The two of them letting the silence take over and enjoy each other's unexpected company.

* * *

Bo and Lauren had a late breakfast that turned more into brunch. After a nice soothing bath, the two of them decided to venture out into the cold and seek out the Dal Riata. Lauren wanted nothing more than for Bo to meet Aife, to meet the woman that nursed her back to health.

The snow was falling once more, but neither minded it as they took Lauren's horse to the bar. "I haven't been in here since my father died. It still looks the same though." The piano, the wooden bar top, every scratch seems to be exactly how Bo remembers it. "This is where you were?"

Lauren puts a comforting hand on her back as she keeps her head down. She is without her mask, but she is still getting used to the looks she gets in public. Luckily, the few in the bar only care about the drinks in front of them. "Yeah, the woman that lives upstairs, she found me by your father's gravestone. She is stronger than she looks. I'm not exactly light." The joke gets her a soft nudge as the reach the bar. "Do you remember me?"

The bartender looks at both Bo and Lauren before nodding. "I do. I've actually been waiting for you to come back her." The bartender ignores the jealous glare she receives from Bo. "Aife left again, she does this from time to time." She says sadly and turns away from the, searching for the crumpled note. "She asked me to give this to you, though."

Lauren frowns as she takes the paper and Bo guides them to a table in the corner. Bo can feel Lauren tense and then relax as she goes over the scribbled writing. "What is it, Lauren."

"S-She left." She frowns and pinches the bridge of her nose, feeling the sting in her eyes. "I don't understand. She told me to come back…" She hands Bo the paper and she reads it.

 _ **Lauren**_

 _ **I thought I could be better but I can't. I know you are strong and will be stronger with her. That you and the love in your life will be all that you need. She needs you. Be what I couldn't for her. If I had to do it all over again, I would do the same thing. This is your happiness. You two together. She is the light in your darkness. Remember that. I'm sorry I can't be more than your healer and friend. Be safe Lauren but most importantly, be happy.**_

 _ **-A**_

Bo looks up at Lauren and is quick to take the crying woman into her arms. "I am so sorry, my love."

Lauren continues to sob. "Her mind wasn't right. I could tell even with only a few moments with her, but I thought she'd stay. That she'd want to stay for me, for us."

"I know, Lo, I know. Maybe, she will be back. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." They stay that way for a while. The waitress brings them a drink on the house telling them she does this often and to keep checking in. It gives them hope, but for some reason, Lauren feels that this was a farewell…and for good.

 **AN: I'm back! Hope this was somewhat worth the wait. Bad things happened to me these last few weeks but I appreciate the lack of hate mail! That's something, yeah? Thanks for reading and the support! You guys are the best out there! Merry Christmas and Happy holidays! MUAH!**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Opera Ghost 19**

Lauren and Bo visited the Dal Riata once a week after given the letter from Aife. It was hard on the Phantom, harder than she would have thought when first meeting her, and it was something she couldn't understand. Aife took care of her when any other stranger would have left her for dead.

They would eat and take in the atmosphere of the Dal, talking to the woman behind the bar. Bo had her own memories of the place from when her father would take her there, but so much has changed since she was a little girl. Oddly enough, Aife was the one who installed and kept the piano in shape. Rumors that in her youth, Aife sang to jazz music at a rundown dive bar, but no one actually remembers her doing so. They all thought the owner had made it up when the woman had an episode.

Seeing firsthand how bad Aife's mind would fail her, she could definitely believe that. It was a horrible vision, much more so for the woman in question. Instead of dwelling on another mystery fact about her savior, Lauren would tell Bo about the woman who nursed her to health and made her strong enough to come find Bo again. She admitted, she needed that push to free herself from the mask that has weighed her down for most of her life.

Bo stayed strong for Lauren, always tagging along and even including Evony and Lachlan in a discreet search for the woman _. Aife_. The name of her mother that abandoned her and essentially killed her father by heartbreak. There was no way it was the same woman, she knew that. This woman that Lauren spoke of being brave and uncaring of the way the bloody mess Lauren was near death in the snow. That cleaned her and fed her way back to health. It couldn't be, it has been more than twenty years since she last saw her mother, and yet she couldn't shake the nagging feeling in the pit of her gut.

Bo finally suggested that they use the Opera House's flyer maker draw a sketch of Aife for it to be easier to ask around. Evony agreed and soon had Lauren meet with the artist during the rehearsals with Lachlan by her side.

Another event that was in an almost daily occurrence was dinner with Lauren's family. They would get together for drinks or a meal to try and get to know each other in more than just a professional way. Their childhood was still so fresh as if it happened yesterday, but Lauren would ask about their many travels. They traveled in their youth, accompanied by Lachlan's wife, and reminisced the talked of the pubs they ventured to. They spend a few years in London and admittedly trying to narrow down just where The Phantom was located, before settling in Paris where it all began.

Lauren knew from their accent that they lived in some part of France, but was surprised when they were literally a city over. The journal that their father had kept wrote of him trying to leave London and never return, dragging them from one home to another until they were sixteen. Until the bastard died. Needless to say, they didn't have to mourn very long.

"Alright you two, enough of that." Vex enjoys the way the separate like a firework exploded between them. Bo and Lauren's good luck kiss almost got carried away against her vanity mirror. "It's show time now, so I suggest you," He points to The Phantom, "get to your balcony, so Isabeau here can sing her heart out."

He doesn't wait for an answer and leaves the two alone once more. "Oh my God! You have my lipstick all over you, Lauren!" Bo giggles and tries, but fails to get rid of the bright red lipstick from the pale skin. "If they didn't know before, everyone will now know that you are taken, at least."

Lauren laughs, something that turns Bo to putty every time she hears the sweet noise. "Yeah, I'm beating them away with a stick these days." She takes Bo's left hand and admires the bright red ruby adoring her ring finger. "At least this will let everyone know that you are spoken for."

"A secret engagement." Bo hums remembering how Lauren asked to spend of their lives together and pulls Lauren's vest towards the side to show off the fresh hickey she left behind that night. "I guess I will have to mark you a bit more."

The memory of Bo growling mine before sinking her teeth into her flesh still sends shivers across her body. "I uh.." She clears her throat, "I wouldn't oppose."

The familiar sounds of the orchestra warming up has them both sighing. "I'll see you after the show, my love." Lauren tells her and kisses her cheek delicately. Bo nods and goes backstage to fix her makeup, but not without looking back once more to the Phantom who stole her heart.

XXX

The show is in the last act when Lauren feels a familiar presence behind her. She smiles when Lachlan sits down next her. Eyes trained on the show. "It's a great turnout, isn't it?" He whispers and leans forward, resting his hands on the banister. "It's hard to believe that she was only a dancer."

Bo sings and dances around the stage with Kenzi, the crowd laughing at their comedic performance. "She really is something special."

He nods in agreement and stays quiet for the remainder of the performance. It's not until the final curtain closes that, Lachlan shows Lauren the papers in his hands. Lauren looks at him curiously, but he just waves her off with a grin. "This can wait, sister. Go celebrate with your lady."

Lauren laughs and shakes her head at him. Her brother probably knows exactly how the two of them celebrate, but never comments on it. Still, she has only known him as her sibling for a few weeks now, but knows that whatever he is holding is important. "Bo and I are actually taking a ride for breakfast tomorrow, since the weather is warmer. So maybe we can have a night cap after everyone settles down?"

"Absolutely. You know where to find me."

In his office, like almost every night he doesn't have to work. Lauren hasn't asked him, she doesn't need to to know he still mourns his wife. Even with the time that passes, it never seems enough to ease his heartbreak. As if, the three of them didn't have a hard enough time as it is, to lose the love of your life too, is sometimes too much. Having his sister's now and the extended family in Vex and Bo, help more than he thought.

Taking her leave, Lauren blends in with the crowd, sticking to the shadows as she passes the swooning crowd. She has her mask underneath her cape, noticing a few guests getting louder and louder since intermission. As much as Bo has voiced her concerns, Lauren still protects the Opera House employees. Especially, the few that get too handsy or violent with Vex's dancers. The downside to owning a well decorated and well known entertainment facility is that money always talks.

Talking about it for what seemed like forever, Bo simply asked Lauren to not commit murder, but the Phantom couldn't promise anything. Some people don't deserve to live another day for their heinous crimes according to the blonde. As much as Bo hated it, she agreed as long as Lauren doesn't come home hurt.

Lauren could tell her lover was still upset over it. She vowed to try her hardest to let the authorities handle it if they could.

Like tonight, when she saw that look in that man's eyes. It reminded her of the many who didn't think the word _no_ applied to them. Knowing Bo would wait for her, Lauren went to find the lady in charge. Evony didn't ask when Lauren found her backstage and had police escort the red flag guests around. They, of course, weren't happy being babysat by the police. Needless to say, they left as soon as they finished their drink.

"Hey baby, I thought I missed you." Lauren found Bo in the main lobby sipping a glass of champagne with Tamsin. Knowing Lauren is still getting used to the looks people give her, her scarring is something they had no doubt ever seen, but at least they don't recognize her as the Opera Ghost.

It honestly just takes some time getting used to, but even Tamsin looks passed it now. "Hey Lauren, what's got you here so late?"

Lauren follows the police's escorts with her eyes. "Just needed to speak to Madame Evony about something."

Tamsin doesn't catch on as Bo does and kisses her favorite side of Lauren's face and watches as her love blushes, just like always. "Thank you."

"You guys did amazing tonight, by the way." Lauren expertly changes the subject. " _That Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh_ act was pretty funny. I haven't heard the crowd laugh so much in years."

The group continues to talk, saying goodbye to a few until Bo admits she wants to go home. Thankfully the place quiets down and they can leave the main hall without anybody questioning where they wander off to. The Phantom will always be fearful of her domain being found, and Bo lets her knowing the repercussions to the crimes she has committed.

"Before we go downstairs, I just want to give Lachlan a raincheck for tonight. He seemed distracted by something and I just want to make sure he is ok." Lauren asks feeling sleepy herself. Bo only snuggles deeper under the arm wrapped around her shoulder, tucked safely under Lauren's cape.

They knock on Lachlan's door and it pushes open in the process. "He must have just stepped out." Shrugging, Lauren makes a move to leave but Bo stands up straighter. "What is it, love?"

Bo doesn't answer as she walks closer to his desk. Papers are scattered hazardously along the wood surface, but only one sticks out to her. A woman's face, drawn charcoal, she pulls it up to get a better look and chokes out. "M-Mom"

"Bo? What are you looking at, oh no baby, that's Aife. She's who-"

"No Lauren, that's my mother! I know those eyes from anywhere." Bo cries crutching the paper.

Lauren is stunned, unsure of what to say, but holds her lover tight in her arms. That's how Lachlan finds them in his office. He's a bit intoxicated and awkwardly clears his throat to alert them that he is there. "I see you've heard the news." He says sadly and grabs the papers from earlier.

Lauren looks confused as Bo tries to clean herself up some. "What news? What are you talking about?" her voice drifts off seeing the certificate from the coroner's office. "No…"

"Lauren what is he talking about?" Lauren stands there numb as Bo turns her focus to Lachlan. "Why do you have a sketch of my mother? How do you even know who…where is she?!" She can see him noticeable pale as he gasps like a fish out of water. Turning back to Lauren, she feels her hand clutching her own. "Baby, what's going on?"

Lachlan reaches for a torn piece of paper and scribbles downs an address. "I am so sorry." He makes Lauren take it and Bo is quick to snatch it out of her hand.

Bo reads the address and looks to the love of her life, instantly knowing the place. Unwanted memories of seeing Dyson's body covered in a crisp white sheet. "N-No." instantly forgetting the betrayal of past hurt from abandonment, Bo grabs Lauren's distraught face with both hands. Lauren loved her and was alive because of Aife's kindness. Lauren wanted her to meet the older brunette so much and she can feel how destroyed the Phantom feels.

"My love? Please look at me. I'm here Lauren. I'm here." She coos and peppers her face with kisses. "Let me take care of you." Bo promises and wordlessly guides them home. They both hold each other tight, hoping for a better tomorrow.

 **AN: Believe it or not, when is started writing this chapter, I was aiming for fluff. In my defense, Aife was sick in the head and I gave Aife a quiet exit. She helped her daughter reunite with her lover without asking for any thanks. Next chapter might be the last so I know it will be all sunshine and rainbows. Hope you stick with me until then! I like reviews btw if anyone is feeling generous? Take care guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Opera Ghost 20**

"These were the only items Ms. McCorgin had on her when the doctor met with her." The coroner places the bags on the table next to the deceased. Both Bo and Lauren focused on Aife laying on the tabled covered in a white sheet up to her chest. "I will just need a signature to document her daughter obtaining the belongings.

Bo pulls her eyes away and takes the clipboard from the older man. Signing it, she hands him the papers, but notices his focus on Lauren. The sheer terror on the man's face makes her gut turn. Seeing her lover's unhidden face was never an issue for her, but to notice how a complete stranger's reaction causes her own protective side for Lauren. "Here." Bo all but sneers, shoving the papers against his chest.

He at least has the decency to look ashamed from his gawking and suddenly the floor seems more interesting.

"How did she pass?" Lauren asks unfazed by the man's odd behavior. It's something she will just have to get used to. "She seemed…healthy."

Adjusting his lab coat, the coroner walks to the other side of Aife's body. "She was for the most part. Getting a call from one of the local doctors in town, they checked her vitals and gave her a routine checkup. She called saying that she was feeling weird… No one knew exactly what she meant and she couldn't, wouldn't elaborate. He has no choice but to leave after claiming she was fine." He sighs and rubs his tired eyes. "The next morning, she was found dead in bed."

"How does that even happen?!" Bo yells, but Lauren is quick to pull her into a hug. "I-I don't understand any of this Lo."

Lauren holds her lover tight and whispers comforting words in her ear. She spent most of her night restless and crying until her eyes closed on her own. The pain only a sliver of how bad her heart ached for her savior and friend. Bo was quiet. Lauren could tell that she was still processing everything. It was hard to think about, but Lauren understood anyway.

Lauren could feel the resentment from Isabeau whenever she would speak of her mother. It wasn't often, of course. Most of the time, Bo would speak of her father and the more happier times, but whenever her mother was brought up it always brought an angrier side of her. A side the Phantom could relate to easily.

"Thank you, sir. I think we have all that we need?" Lauren asks the man and her nods eagerly. In the item's, he slipped the address to the local funeral home so they could make arrangements if needed. Both women were happy with his quiet exit and soon they followed suit. Even without discussing it with Bo, Lauren knew Aife needed a funeral. Closure was needed for all of them.

Finding her trusty steed, Lauren decided instead of home, to take Bo somewhere special. The brunette was in such a daze, Lauren made her sit side saddle the front with the blonde's arms tight around her as they slowly walked down a hidden path. It wasn't long until Bo fell asleep against her lover.

* * *

 _ **My Dear girl Lauren,**_

 _ **If you have found this letter, then you have found out who I am. I never meant to hide myself from you, but I was afraid of what you do if you knew the truth.**_

 _ **I saw you with my daughter that day in the cemetery. More importantly, I saw the way you looked at her. I had only seen that look once in my life and it was with Isabeau's father.**_

 _ **Oh, how I loved that man.**_

 _ **I trusted you from that first day, Lauren, but over the weeks with you I found my love for you to be just as strong. You have such a kind soul, dear. Don't let the darkness of this world consume you. You are better than all of them.**_

 _ **I am sorry how this had turned out, but even if I could change things, I wouldn't. You gave my baby a happiness that one would search their whole life looking for. I'd ask you to be good to her, but I know that you already are and will continue to do so even after death.**_

 _ **You surprised me, Lauren in the best of ways. Take care of her and be happy.**_

 _ **Aife**_

Lauren wiped the tears away from her face and folded the letter once again. This was real. Aife was gone and yet, she seemed to be okay with that. Aife said what she had to and left her without any unanswered questions. She was selfless when reuniting her and Bo back together. She did it for the sake of her daughter, even if Bo would never know it. Aife did the motherly thing and gave Bo her happiness back.

"Lauren?" Bo's voice is soft as Lauren looks down to her lap where Bo's head laid. "Where are we?"

Purple and white flowers surrounded them. The trees blooming since the snow has melted away, filling the lake with clear water in front of the. It was still chilly, but the soft cape around Bo's body kept her warm.

"One of my secret spots." Lauren says with a quiet laugh. Bo has teased her multiple time bout her many secret spots. "I used to swim here in the summertime when I first found the Opera House. It's a few miles from the locals, but I like how quiet it is. How peaceful."

"It's beautiful." Bo agrees and shifts so she can look into her lover's eyes. "How are you feeling, baby?"

Stroking her soft hair, Lauren leans down to claim her lips. "Better now that I am with you, Bo."

The letter is still folded on next to her and Bo eyes it sadly. "Is that…from my mom?"

Nodding, Lauren picks it up, but also reaches for the plastic bag next to them. "There is one with your name on it too. She knew her time was limited. I guess she was ready to go on her terms." Lauren shuffles the few belongings until she finds a similar letter and hands it to Bo.

She stares at the letter for what seemed like forever, before reluctantly taking it. "I-I don't know if I can read it yet. I'm not ready, Lauren."

"it's ok Bo. You don't have to until you are." She kisses the top of her head. "You guys had a strained relationship. I won't rush you, but I will tell you that the woman that I met, the woman that saved my life reminded me of you every single day I was with her. She was proud of you, Bo. And she loved you the best way she could."

Bo silently sobs and hides her face against Lauren's body. That's all Bo wanted growing up. Parent's that loved her. Looking up at the hazel eyes watching her closely, Bo realized she has something better. A woman that she loves and is loved in return. "I love you so much." She whispers and kisses Lauren again, but this time deepening it.

Lauren can feel the desire pouring out of her body. Opening up her mouth wider, she lets Bo take control of the kiss. The feeling of her their tongues stroking each other ignites a feeling that has been suppressed. "I need you." Bo eyes darkened with desire.

She shifts so her back is flat on the cold damp ground, but the feeling of Lauren settling between her legs has her distracted. Shifting, until she is hovering above her face, Bo traces Lauren's lips with her fingers before connecting their lips once more.

Bo's kisses are hungry and spurs Lauren into action, but still wanting to take this slow, she has her one hand map out Bo's thigh before bending it so it can wrap around her waist. "Did I ever tell you how much I like your dresses?" Lauren asks, slipping her ruffling dress up until her free hand can sneak inside. Bo just laughs and clutches at the blonde hair fanning across her clothed chest as Lauren moves lower and lower.

"Baby." Bo whines as Lauren teases her dampening slit over her underwear. She grinds into her hand over and over, but the blonde never slips inside. She is too focused (not that Bo is complaining) on her freeing her breasts from the tight material. "For the love of God, here!" She pulls Lauren's face away from the tops of her breasts.

Bo grips the material where it dips at her chest and rips it in two, leaving her breasts uncovered. She satisfied having the blonde's attention, but needs a little more. "Lauren…" Bo drawls out, her voice dripping with sex. "Fuck me."

Never hearing such language from her usually polite and shy lover, Lauren growls and does as she is told. Pushing the silk material to the side, Lauren eases one, then two fingers into Bo's wet heat. They moan in unison as their eyes meet thrust for thrust. "You are so beautiful. I could watch you like this for hours." Lauren breathes against the sweating neck below her before sucking on Bo's pulse point.

Bo is thrashing in ecstasy, both of her legs wrapped tight around Lauren's thin frame, bring them closer together. The long fingers are pressing against that spot dep inside her that makes her see stars and knows that she is close. It only takes a well-timed thumb rubbing circles harshly on her sensitive nub to throw her off of the edge, crying out.

Lauren smile never falters once she feels a burst of liquid covering her fingers and wrist. "That was incredible, my love." She tells her once the woman in question stops clenching her fingers. She gives her more time, noticing her lover still experiencing aftershocks.

Bo catches her breath finally and watches the complete and utter devotion on Lauren's face. "Mmm you sure know how to please a woman. I'd be worried if you weren't still moving inside of me." She chuckles at the look on Lauren's face. Pulling out, Bo guides the fingers into her own mouth, taking her time to taste her own essence. "Let's go home. I'd like more than anything to return the favor."

* * *

Days turned into weeks and Aife's funeral came and went. They chose to bury her near her father so both of them could visit them as often as they liked. Lauren dealt with the loss of her friend, but was still worried for Bo. She had failed to open the letter written to her from her mother, but still kept it with her.

Lauren would watch as Bo would look at the lettering on the outside, but as she would attempt to open it, Bo would panic and hide the letter away once more. It was sad in a way that most people wouldn't understand, but Lauren was lucky that way. She knew disappointment, dealt with death, and lived with abused all of her life. She could see the monsters behind a politician's smile or expensive perfume. She was well educated in seeing past the mask and delve deeper in one's secrets, or in this case, emotions.

Lauren promised not to push her on this, knowing everyone's response to grief is different, but somehow, she knew Bo needed her, even if Bo didn't know it.

Evony and Lachlan have continued to be supportive with them and their relationship. They could see the weight Bo was carrying with her and managed the shows in her favor. Only a few knew of what was going on in the Opera House, those closest to them, so the others didn't mind the break in between performances.

With the Opera House quiet, Lauren thought a night away from all of this would help her lover relax and stop running from her own demons.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Evony asks looking at the two large horse in front of the carriage and Vex as the driver. "Maybe even a new carriage driver." She smirks at the huff from the man dressed in the suit and top hat.

"I will have you know, I'm kind of important here." Vex reminds her with a satisfied smug.

Lauren laughs and clutches her coat tighter around her body. Her spontaneous attire had her questioning her sanity, but her brother and Vex approved with a loud whistle in her direction. The blush instantly covering her cheeks and neck. "I'm positive, E. believe it or not, he is the only one available on such short notice. Plus, I have a hard time trusting strangers." She has a nervous smile on her face as she looks at the clock tower.

A fit of giggles instantly eases her worries knowing Miss Kenzington has done a job well done. Lauren asked for a small favor from the Opera star to get Bo ready for a romantic evening. Apparently Kenzi loved a good makeover and jumped at the opportunity. Bo of course didn't look too happy, being all but dragged into the warm evening night.

Bo was just about to curse Kenzi out for pushing her until she noticed Lauren. Her long blonde hair was curled flawlessly in waves. What really has Bo struggling to breathe was the lightly applied makeup. Her pale skin has just a hint of blush that accentuated the dark pink lipstick.

Lauren broke their intense starring contest and had the familiar butterflies in her stomach as Bo approached. "Wow…" Bo whispers with just a hair between them. "You look, just," Bo just shakes her head, a brilliant smile permanently on her face.

Lauren blushes again, not used to this feeling, and lets her eyes take in the beauty of her fiancée. Black soft material clings to her skin, showing off her curvy body. The plunging neckline has Lauren feeling dizzy with desire, but drags her eyes away to see Bo's rich chocolate eyes. Her beauty will never cease to amaze the Phantom, but knowing how special she is, is what makes her fall in love with her all over again.

Evony steps away from Lauren and walks past Bo. "You should see what she's wearing for, my dear." With a wink, she goes back inside with an energetic Kenzi behind her.

Bo doesn't even notice, instead taking Lauren's hands that are holding the coat closed. "It's just me, Lauren. No need to be nervous."

"I'm not perfect, Bo. Not like you." Lauren says nervously, but let's Bo gives her a chaste kiss on her lips and opens her coat.

"You are perfect, Lauren. Perfect for me." Bo reminds her and gasps when she sees the navy blue shining in the glimpse of moonlight. "A dress?" licking her lips, she runs her hands down Lauren's sides and pulls her in so their bodies are flushed.

Lauren tries to not stutter but fails miserably, having Bo practically undress her with lustful eyes. "We, we should get going. Uh, I um I thought we could get away. Well at least for a night?" Struggling to catch her own breath, Bo nods and accepts Lauren's elbow.

"Where are you taking me, my love? You've been busy I see." The brunette looks out of the side of the carriage, but only sees trees in the darkness.

Lauren only smiles and gives her the glass of champagne. It was such a spur of the moment idea, even though it is what they have been preparing for. Once the idea was there, she couldn't get it out of her mind. "I thought we could do something special, just the two of us. I'm sure you get tired of us only staying in all this time."

Bo shakes her head and somehow moves closer to her lover. "I'd never get tired of that place. Sure there are a few bad memories there, but they always get outweighed by the best ones. I did meet a sexy Phantom there, you know."

Lauren hums thoughtfully, but can't stop smiling. "I still cat believe you are real, Bo. That all of this is real. That our love is true." Before she ruins her own surprise night, Lauren shuts herself up and kisses Bo softly. The explore slowly, not caring how much time passes, only the feeling of them being so connected. "I love you. I don't think I could ever stop, if I tried."

"You won't ever have to. I promise." Bo smiles and rests her head against Lauren's. She didn't want to tell her like this, but she felt as if she were hiding something if she didn't. In the way that Lauren has been so open and comforting, something just made it all feel right. "I read the letter."

Lauren doesn't say anything, choosing to grasp her hand with both of her own. "She didn't say much or explain why she left my father. Between you and her…unexpected death, I figured she was losing her mind. I-I'm still so mad at her, Lo. But I miss her."

"I know, my love. I know." Lauren pulls Bo into her arms and sighs. Illnesses, especially of the mind are hard to keep up with, Lauren knew that, but she wondered if she would have at the young age when Aife first left.

"She gave me this, though." Bo opens her purse and holds up a smaller diamond ring. "It was hers and her mother's before that. She was happy for me that I found someone who looked as those I created the whole night sky." Bo takes the ring and slips it on Lauren's ring finger. "I would have fallen apart had she not saved you, Lauren. She saved us both bringing us back together. That is something I can never thank her for. I don't like how she left me and my father or how I was alone for some time… but I forgive her because it all led me to you."

Lauren stares at the ring and then back at Bo's glistening eyes. "Aife, your mother gave me a second chance. That's kind of what tonight is about actually. Bo will-"

Vex clear his throat dramatically as her slowly pulls to a stop. "Alright my lovelies. Here is your stop." Bo looks confused by the rather quick stop, but as Lauren guides her out, she is left speechless.

Dozens of candles are on the on the forest floor leading a path to what Bo can only guess. "Is this your secret spot?" Bo looks back at Lauren who is biting her lip.

"Come on." She says and they go hand in hand down the lit path, until they reach the clearing in front of the water. The moon is so bright, it's refection helping the candles for them to see the table set up. "I thought we could enjoy dinner out here. Enjoy the fresh air and peace and quiet."

Bo feels like she is floating. Lauren always makes an effort, trying to woo her day after day, but something about tonight feel different. A good different, but just different. She can't help herself. "What is all of this?" The look on Lauren's face is priceless. "Not that it isn't nice, but this could have been done this at home…in our pajamas." Bo rolls her eyes at the quiet laugh from the blonde. "Come on, I want to know."

"You were always a stubborn one, weren't you." Lauren groan with a small smile.

"Only with you." Is her cheeky response, knowing how much she loves it. "Just tell me….pleeeeeaaaaase?"

Lauren tries, she really does but Bo is her kryptonite. Those puppy dog eyes will always make her weak in the knees. "You sure you can't wait until after dinner?" Lauren asks and pulls the lid off of the silver platter between them. The smell of the warm pork loin greets both of them, making their mouth water.

Bo's mouth falls open and scoots her chair just an inch closer, her eyes never leaving the dish. "I can multitask."

"You win." Nerves suddenly appear as she cuts them each a plate. She really is buying time since the memorized words suddenly escape her mind. "I love you." Comes tumbling out of her mouth making Bo laugh.

"You do."

"Good. Ok well, we agreed that we wanted forever, right? I can't even fathom not spending the rest of our days together and I want every day like it is when we go on our rides and to the marketplace together and-"

"Lauren!" Bo reaches out to stop Lauren's rambling. Poor thing didn't even stop to breathe. "Just tell my, love."

"I want to build us a home. Here to be exact." Lauren says through the hold on Bo's hands on her face. "It could be ours and away from Opera House. A fresh start."

Bo takes a few seconds to process her words. "What? You want us to build a house? Here?"

Lauren nods and takes the hands off of her face to hold them properly. "You deserve more than my hidden lair underneath a place that you work, Isabeau. I did a little digging and found the owner of the land has passed and the last hundred ackers are up for sell. Vex helped with the lawyers and permits to build. All you need to do is say yes, and we can do it. We can start making a dream together a reality."

Lauren has come such a long way since Bo and her first met. The letters between them, the shared looks, and the mutual respect for each other only grows day after day. Bo didn't know she could love Lauren more than their first real conversation that night. They hurt each other, they fought their feelings, but at the end of the day they were together. Whether it be emotionally or physically, they were intertwined in a way neither knew existed.

The murderous, soulless Opera Ghost fell in love with her. Anyone with eyes could see the endless devotion, endless love she has for Bo. Even through the multiple obstacles and roadblocks in their way, they found each other once again. Even death couldn't tear them apart. At this point, nothing could tear their love apart.

"Yes." Bo beams and stand up to kiss this beautiful woman. "Of course, I want that. I want us. Let's do it!"

"Really?" At Bo's multiple kisses and nods, Lauren looks to the darkness where their house will be built. Never in a million year would she had thought she would actually find someone to share her life with. She couldn't afford to even dream a life like this. But here she was, a dream woman saying yes to loving her and sharing a life with her.

The Phantom could overcome the darkness and hate she carried with her since birth. Bo was the one who taught her kindness and shown her that she could love without fear. Her protector that stood by her through her worse hours and accepted her. The good and the bad that she dealt with, Bo was there to love her. And will be there to the end.

Vex took his cue, congratulating them both. He had the papers ready and Bo took the liberty to sign for them both. Making the newfound space owners of Isabeau and Lauren McCorgin.

 **THE END**

 **AN: I thought this a great way to end it, so I did. Who doesn't love a happy ending?**

 **Thank you for everyone for the support! Your kind words helped me along with this story so I hope you guys liked it. I can't say thank you enough. Reviews, follows, favorites… I didn't know that a simple acknowledgement to this story could turn my day around in the best of ways. You guys are amazing. Thank you.**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


End file.
